Una voz Angelical
by Tier
Summary: *Mi madre lanzo una carcajada: deja todo en mis manos, tu transformaccion apenas a comenzado*Quede estupefacto: transformacion? pero en que?*Ella sonrio:en que? Obvio tontita, en niña...* -Detenido-
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esto es una adaptación del relato "Una voz angelical" de la autora sandyguapa de la pagina... (¬/¬)... Este fic incluye un poco de violencia, algo de yaoi, y el otro género no recuerdo como se llama, lo investigare y lo pondré. Pido una disculpa por adelantado si es que a alguien le molesta el contenido del fic, pero de verdad, estoy investigando el genero... Si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga...

* * *

**Una Voz Angelical**

_Original de SandyGuapa_

- Vamos, Kai, concéntrate...

El reclamo del profesor seguido por un insensible acorde en el piano me estremeció. Yo no podía quitar mi atención del alboroto proveniente de afuera de la casa. Me fascinaba el BeyBlade -de forma inevitable-, y los rítmicos golpes de los blades al chocar unos con otros, entremezclados con los hechizantes gritos de entusiasmo de mis vecinos. Se me hacia un torturante llamado al juego.

Valeska, mi madre, quien estaba recostada en la sala, fingiendo leer, intervino de inmediato:

- Si no muestras respeto por la clase, olvídate de salir hoy a la calle...

Suspiré.

- Si, Valeska.

Mi disciplinadísimo e inconmovible profesor sonrió.

- Disculpe maestro...

- Muy bien, entonces, desde arriba otra vez...

Reinicie la escala, tratando de que mi voz sonara más definida, más cristalina...

Estaba yo entonces, a dos semanas de mi doceavo cumpleaños: era un poco común peli azulado, de piel blanca (como el 99.9% de los rusos) y la mayoría de las veces pasaba como un niño ordinario, pese a las excentricidades de mi madre. Ella, aun mas blanca que yo, pelirroja, guapísima, me había tenido a los 15, fruto de un romance fugaz que prefería no mencionar; y era una actriz fracasada.

Hasta un año antes, mi madre sólo se dedicaba a dos cosas en la vida: a presentarse en castings – buscando el papel que al fin, la condujera al estrellato – y a complacer a su amante en turno.

Desafortunadamente, su falta de talento actuaba en contra. Conseguía, sí, esporádicas apariciones en anuncios televisivos (donde su voz podía ser doblada); y mayormente participaba como edecán de una compañía cervecera. Esto último, sin embargo, la conflictuaba un poco.

– Soy una actriz de carácter – me repetía, mientras se colocaba la minúscula ropa, antes de algún evento, y tengo que perder el tiempo en esto para que comamos, en lugar de ir por mi estelar...

De apariencia juvenil, no representaba sus 27 años, con un cuerpazo que bien se podría creer que acababa de salir de la pubertad. Así que la ropa justa y entallada le quedaban, pues, de maravilla.

- Las mujeres tenemos esta ventaja - me subrayaba, mostrándome su cuerpo. - Lastima que naciste hombre: nunca sabrás lo que se puede obtener con esto...

En esta lógica, no era raro que se fuera a la cama de productores anodinos o de directores de segunda, para abrirse paso en el "medio artístico"; o que los recibiera en la propia. Al menos una vez a la semana, la veía subir a su cuarto, acompañada.

– Es Kai, mi hermanito – le decía a su "pareja" del momento, señalándome, y yo me limitaba a ignorarlos.

Sin embargo, su fama de irresponsable y sus nulas capacidades eran más fuertes: nadie la tomaba en serio. Se la fornicaban con gusto y nunca la respaldaban.

No es necesario decir que nuestra situación económica era malísima; aunque ciertamente, habíamos conocido tiempos mejores, mucho mejores.

De hecho mis abuelos habían sido ricos (¡cómo extrañaba las Navidades a su lado, llenas de juguetes y pavos; las fiestas de cumpleaños que me organizaban, con golosinas a más no poder, magos, payasos y globos; las vacaciones en Moscú, en Ramstein o en alguna montaña maravillosa!); e incluso tras su muerte (en un dramático accidente automovilístico), nos habían dejado protegidos. Lamentablemente, la irreflexiva actitud de mi madre había acabado con la herencia, despilfarro tras despilfarro, había reducido el cuantioso legado a una pequeña casa en una colonia de clase media, y a un viejo Volkswagen. Nuestro refrigerador se mantenía ya prácticamente vacío y, día tras día, se amontonaban las deudas. El único testimonio de nuestro pasado lujoso era una habitación rosada en donde mi madre amontonaba sus muñecas y sus fotografías de niña mimada.

Pese al futuro poco alentador yo intentaba pasarla lo mejor posible. Nunca tuve problemas en la escuela y me la pasaba practicando (solo o acompañado) en el patio de atrás en un desgastado plato de Blade. Mis "amigos" estaban contados y me empeñaba en no ilusionarme por los lujos de los que me estaban vetados, (¡Incluso las piezas originales de mi blade terminaron en la casa de empeño!). En tal sentido aprendí a amar los pequeños regalos cotidianos de la vida; disfrutaba intensamente, por ejemplo... Los paseos dominicales en los bosques cercanos, que finalizaban en algún pueblito cercano donde comíamos hongos baratos o alguna otra cosa de la zona.

Sin embargo una tarde, hacia unos meses mientras limpiábamos la casa, mi mama insistió en que interpretara con ella un tema que estaba preparando para audicionar en una comedia musical. Yo nunca lo había hecho antes, y de inmediato, se manifestó la perfección de mi voz.

- Tú tienes un don que a mí no me concedieron - me dijo, interrumpiendo las tareas - con esa voz llegaras a donde yo siempre he soñado...

A partir de entonces toda la dinámica cambió. Para decirlo claramente, mi madre se obsesionó por canalizar en mí sus metas frustradas: contra mi voluntad, el canto se me volvió el centro de la vida.

De entrada, me anotó en una academia mediocre (cuya colegiatura pagó con "favores"). - Es un comienzo - Decía.

Después, cuando conoció por casualidad al profesor, no descansó hasta seducirlo y convencerlo más tarde, de que me diera clases particulares. Para ello, vendió el Volkswagen y compró un desgastado piano de marca regular... ¡Se habían acabado las salidas dominicales!

– Tu hermano sería una maravilla en el coro – le decía él – Como soprano, tiene coloratura, agilidad, brillantez... Que asista, Valeska. No te cobraré.

– Para nada – respondía mi madre – Kai debe brillar por sí mismo. ¿No es capaz de gran virtuosismo? Tú lo has dicho...

– Sí, pero...

– Nada... Lo que es, es...

Obvio que, el blade resultaba una amenaza porque, según mi madre, me distraía del canto. Y jamás respondió a mis suplicas de incorporarme formalmente a un equipo.

- No Kai... - me gimoteaba - Te desenfocas...

Y a veces, ella recurría al llanto abierto:

- ¡Kai!, no seas egoísta... Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¡Apóyame!...

Yo aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para irme al parquecillo, a fin de perderme temporalmente en la convivencia con mis amigos: en el plato, en el extenuante ejercicio, en el envolvente y frío aire.

"No quiero dedicarme al canto", pensaba. "¡Seré Beyluchador!".

Y le ponía empeño al juego, de verdad, mostrando un talento natural que sorprendía a mis compañeros. Pero la perfección de mi voz era una maldición. De cualquier manera terminaba sintiéndome culpable, y regresaba a la casa, bajo una especie de obscura desesperanza.

– ¡Hola, vocecita! – Me recibía mi madre – ¡De aquí, al éxito!

Lo único que me permitió fue dejarme el cabello largo (como el actual campeón mudial), y eso debido a que en su opinión, me veía "más guapo" y "más tierno".

– Tienes mi piel nívea y mis ojos carmines (aun más raros que los violetas)... Agradéceme eso... No eres feo como esos nacos con los que pierdes el tiempo, jugando con trompitos...

Una tarde, mientras comíamos-cenábamos sándwiches de mayonesa frente al televisor, oímos el anunció que cambió mi vida:

– El objetivo del reality show "Cantar y jugar" – explicaba en pantalla Bryan Kuznetov, un famoso productor de origen ruso – es encontrar a las nuevas estrellas infantiles. No buscamos sólo belleza física, sino talento... Cantantes, verdaderos cantantes...

Mi madre saltó del sillón.

– ¡Kai! ¡Nuestra oportunidad llegó!

La mañana siguiente, no salió del cibercafé. Fumando, nerviosa, buscó, leyó y releyó las bases del show; se aprendió de memoria los requisitos, y cuidó que los llenara a detalle; ubicó la hora y el lugar del casting de los niños; e hizo varias impresiones de los formatos para entrega.

– Llevaré copias – me decía – Una nunca sabe...

Justo el día de mi cumpleaños, ataviados con la mejor ropa que nos quedaba, tomamos un tren y después un autobús, para llegar a los estudios de la televisora. Mi madre me había ordenado interpretar para los jueces el Avemaría de Schubert (cuya partitura llevaba en su bolsa de mano), y todo el camino me fue dando indicaciones para, como decía ella, "deslumbrarlos con majestuosa presencia escénica". Lamentablemente, nos retrasó un grupo de manifestantes que se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, y el autobús se vio atrapado justo encima del puente vehicular más alto de la ciudad.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! – gruñía ella, aunque yo internamente esperaba que le diera un infarto y me fuera a vivir con un familiar…

– ¡Si al menos pudiéramos bajarnos!... –Aunque me conformo con ignorarla.

Arribamos a la televisora con dos horas de retraso, y la fila de aspirantes en el estudio "A" era enorme. Ahí nos mantuvimos. Mi madre buscaba, de rato en rato, alguna cara conocida (alguno de los productores con los que había estado): y al único al que vio, fingió no conocerla.

Cuando faltaban unos cinco chicos para que yo entrara, Bryan Kuznetov en persona se apersonó ante nosotros.

– Les damos las gracias por venir, pero el casting está completo. Es...

Mi madre corrió tras él:

– Señor Kuznetov, aun no ha visto a mi hermano, el...

– El casting está completo señora – repitió – Lo siento.

Recuerdo la patética escena de mi madre: ahí parada y paralizada, con un rostro de decepción, lleno de furia y espanto. La tomé de la mano:

– Vámonos – le susurré.

No me escuchó. Ella en cambio, giró los ojos hacia un cartel cercano: "Jugar y cantar. Reality show. Casting para niños: estudio "A", de 7-13. Casting para niñas: estudio "C", de 15-21". Y de pronto, se le iluminó el rostro.

– Tenemos poco tiempo...

Con una energía increíble, mi madre se echó a correr hacia una plaza comercial cercana. La seguí, con sensaciones de absurdez. "¿Poco tiempo?", pensé. "¿De qué habla?". No tardé en emparejármele:

– ¿Adónde vamos? - le pregunté jadeante.

Por respuesta, mi madre atravesó como bólido el estacionamiento de la plaza, y me guió hacia una tienda departamental. Luego, sin titubear, se encaminó hacia la sección de niñas. Yo la seguí como atontado. De pronto se detuvo y tomó un vestido de gasa de algodón, con estampado de corazones. Lo colocó a mi lado, y me lo arrojó.

– Vamos a que te lo pruebes...

La vi, con total incredulidad.

– ¿Estás loca, Valeska? ¡Ésta ropa es de mujer!

Me soltó una bofetada. La primera en toda mi vida.

– ¡Obedece! ¡No podemos dejar que la oportunidad se escape! ¡El tiempo es oro!

Mientras me arrastraba a los vestidores, me di cuenta de cuál era su plan: ¡me haría concursar como chica en el reality show!

– Mi hermanita va a medirse esta prenda – le señaló a la encargada...

– ¿Perdón? – fue la respuesta... Por supuesto que la encargada no era estúpida: no había una niña frente a ella, sino un niño.

– Nos urge, por favor – insistió mi madre.

Con incredulidad, la encargada nos dio acceso. No ocultaba, sin embargo, su turbación.

Una vez solos, mi madre fue directa, casi ejecutiva.

– Quítate el pantalón y la playera...

Lo hice. Mi madre me contempló con horror.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Me vi y no supe.

– ¿Qué...?

– ¿Por qué te pusiste ese bóxer tan horrible? ¡Evidentemente, es de niño!

– ¿Y qué esperabas?

– ¡Se te marcará!

– ¡Ya, no voy a hacer esto!

– ¡Harás lo que te diga, pinche mocoso!... Retírate el bóxer también, las calcetas y los tenis, y mídete el chingado vestido, que ya regreso...

Una vez que quedé en cueros, tomó toda mi ropa y se la llevó. No me quedó más remedio que ponerme el vestido. Lo recuerdo bien: me quedaba casi diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y tenía tirantes finos ajustables, cuello V con lazo de fantasía, costura con volante bajo el pecho, fruncidos en la parte superior trasera, cintura elástica con cinturón a contraste (para anudar bajo trabillas) y pespuntes tono sobre tono. Me vi al espejo: gracias al cabello largo, el reflejo era idéntico al de las fotos infantiles de mi madre. Quiero decir: no vi a Kai, sino a Valeska-niña: las mismas piernas, la misma figura, el mismo cuerpazo... De golpe se me despertaron sensaciones raras. Justo en ese momento, entró la encargada.

– ¿Estás bien? - pregunto muy suspicaz.

– Sí –respondí – Por supuesto...

– ¿Quién es esa chica?

– Mi hermana...

– Esto que te voy a preguntar es delicado. Dime la verdad...

– ...

– ¿Eres niña o...?

– ¡Es niña! – nos llegó una voz tajante...

Mi madre había regresado. La encargada titubeó.

– Señora, yo...

– Dile tú – me ordeno –. Dile lo que eres...

Las ganas de gritar y de salir corriendo estuvieron a punto de rebasarme. ¡No soy una niña!... Pero no pude desobedecer:

– Soy niña...

– Desafortunadamente, mi hermanita es un poco machorra para vestir – siseó Valeska - Tenemos una fiesta, y nuestra mamá me pidió que viniera a comprarle algo... A ella no le gusta que parezca niño... ¿Verdad?...

– Así es... – coincidí, notando, tanto la horrenda presión del momento, como el malestar que me brotaba por tener que hablar de mí en un género que no me pertenecía – Sólo somos dos hermanas, de compras...

La encargada salió. Mi madre se sacó algo que traía escondido bajo la blusa, y me lo lanzó.

– Ten...

Era una pantaletita de Hello Kitty, color rosa chicle...

– Valeska, ¿y esto?

– Son tus calzoncitos... ¿Qué más?... Me los acabo de robar así que úsalos...

Me alcé el vestido sin quitármelo, y comencé a deslizarme la pieza, notando en mi piel el frote de los ribetes satinados: nunca había imaginado que la textura de los atavíos íntimos femeninos fuera así: tan sutil y acariciante.

– Quiero que se lleve la ropa puesta – le dijo mi madre a la encargada cuando salimos – ¿Dónde puedo pagar?

La encargada nos escoltó a una caja.

– ¿Irá descalza _la niña_?

– Ya pasaremos a zapatería – respondió secamente mi madre.

Y en efecto: de la caja (donde mi madre usó una tarjeta de crédito casi en el límite), fuimos por calzado: unas sandalias espartanas plateadas, con tiras con hebillas de fantasía y broches verdaderos ajustables en el tobillo... Abandonamos la tienda contando las pocas monedas en efectivo que nos restaban...

– Ahora trata de imitarme al caminar – me ordenó – No abras tanto las piernas al dar el paso...

Trate de imitarla lo mejor que pude.

– Valeska... Me siento mal...

– Que te calles... Y manteen los hombros hacia atrás y la pelvis ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás...

Intenté de darle gusto.

– Mucho mejor – persistió – Ahora, asienta la punta del pie primero. Con firmeza... Mantén el balance del peso allí...

– ¿Así?...

– Más o menos... Apóyate menos en el talón... Eso.

– Ésta no es una buena idea, mamá...

– Que no me digas mamá... Avanza... Coloca un pie delante del otro... Excelente... Consérvalos en el centro de tu cuerpo... ¿Ves cuán fácil es?... ¡Ya estás caminando como chica!... Sólo cuida que tus dedos "vean" siempre al frente...

– Pero...

– Todo esto es por nuestro futuro... Recuérdalo

– ¡Ay, Valeska!...

– Sigue... Sigue... Comienza a balancear tus bracitos con delicadeza, poco a poco... Con feminidad... Piensa que eres niña... Repítelo mentalmente: "soy niña, soy niña"...

Seguí caminado, en confusión total, ¡tratando de imaginarme como se suponía que era eso!... De pronto, mi madre pareció inconforme:

– ¿Qué pasa, Valeska? – Averigüé – ¿Te convenciste de lo ridículo del plan?

– Algo te falta... Sí pareces mujercita, pero...

Con dos empujones, mi mamá me dirigió al supermercado. Ahí, compró una paleta helada y una manzana; luego, tomó de la sección de regalos una diadema para el pelo, en tonos plateados, forrada en listones de popotillo y de satín. Finalmente, en la farmacia, pidió una inyección, alcohol y cinta adhesiva. Entonces, nos dirigimos a uno de los baños de mujeres de la plaza, checo que estuviera vacío, entramos y cerró la puerta.

– Ve a orinar – me indicó, severa.

Fui a un retrete, y me coloqué frente a él... Me interrumpió:

– ¡Así no!, ¡Siéntate!

Por primera vez en mi vida, comencé a levantarme un vestido y a bajarme una pantaleta, para sentarme y descargar mi vejiga. Mi erección era inmensa. En cuanto el chorro dejó de sonar, mi madre se arrodilló frente a mí.

– Párate...

Lo hice. En ese momento, me tomó con violencia el pene, jalándolo entre mis piernas, y comenzó a asegurarlo con la cinta adhesiva, en esa posición se me retrajo...

– ¡Hey, me duele!

– ¡Que te calles!

Terminó de ocultar mi masculinidad en un santiamén, dejándome plano el vientre. Ella misma me subió la pantaleta, y me acomodó el vestido.

– Estoy incómodo...

– Desde este momento, comienza a hablar en femenino... No podemos arriesgarnos...

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Di: "estoy incómoda"...

- Pero...

- D-i-l-o

– Esta bien... Estoy incómoda...

– Aguántate, ya te acostumbrarás...

Salimos del retrete hacia los lavabos, y me hizo recargar el estómago en uno de ellos.

– Respira, y déjame hacer...

Primero, dejándole el empaque, me puso la paleta en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha hasta que éste se me adormeció. Después, puso la manzana tras de él, cogió sólo la aguja de la inyección ¡y me lo atravesó! Oí el crujido de mi piel, seguido por el golpe acuoso de la fruta. La sangre manó, pero me enjuagó con agua y con alcohol.

– ¡Eso arde! – me quejé...

– ¡Pues aguántate!

Procedió a quitarse uno de sus aretes y a colocármelo. Después, repitió la operación en mi otra oreja.

– Te ves mejor... Ya casi acabo...

Fue por papel higiénico a uno de los retretes y, tras secarme bien me acomodó un poco el pelo, con raya a un lado acomodándome la diadema. Por último, sacó un gloss de su bolsa de mano, y me delineó los labios, empapándome de sabor a fresa.

– ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto al aire...

Alcé los ojos: el cambio me sorprendió: frente a mí, había una chiquilla guapísima, de ojos grandes y boca almibarada: ¡una versión actualizada de Valeska-niña!

– Siento que no soy yo – respondí con lentitud...

– Bien, regresemos a la televisora...

Durante el camino de regreso, me fue marcando otros detalles de mi caminar y de mis gestos. Poco a poco, la sensación de tirantez en la entrepierna comenzó a resultarme dolorosa, pero no me atreví a decirle.

– Te queda mucho por aprender, pero lo importante ahora, es que pases el casting y entres al reality show... Ya iremos trabajando...

– Valeska, tengo miedo... Se darán cuenta de que soy niño...

– ¡Que hables en femenino!... Y no creo... Así vestida, eres un vivo retrato de mí a tu edad. ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta que tienes unas piernotas!

– ¡Valeska!

– Es mejor que no interpretes el Avemaría... ¿Te acuerdas del Cd que compré en el bazar?

– ¡Como no, si llevas semanas torturándome con él, Valeska! ¡Hasta me aprendí las letras!

– ¡Perfecto!... Entonces cantarás "Ésta soy yo"...

Caminé en silencio, repentinamente consciente de dos cosas: de que ahora mi vientre estaba adormecido y ya no había en él dolor, y de que estaba a punto de interpretar una canción que decididamente no era para un chico.

Llegamos a tiempo al casting. Las niñas comenzaban a apretujarse en el estudio "C" (creando un mar de falditas; de aromas dulces, y colores claros), pero mi madre estaba decidida a todo. Reubicó al tipo que se había acostado con ella, y fue directa:

– Deja de hacerte pendejo... Me habías prometido un chingo de cosas por cogerme, y no has cumplido...

El tipo ese, le pregunté jadeante, trató de escabullirse:

– Señora, perdóneme pero no la conozco...

– Pero yo sí me acuerdo de ti y de tu eyaculación precoz... ¿Quieres que lo grite?

Para mala fortuna de le pregunté jadeante, una chica del equipo se acercó.

– Te habla Bryan, mi amor, quiere saber en dónde dejaste el vino tinto para los jueces...

Kenny contestó de forma tranquilizadora:

– Iba por las botellas a mi coche, bombón, pero me encontré con una amiga, Valeska: ella es Ming, mi novia...

– ¡Hola! – Pescó mi madre al vuelo – ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Ming? Kenny habla mucho de ti...

– Lo sé – sonrió como una tonta... - Estamos súper enamorados... ¿Traes a alguien al reality?

– Si, a mi hermanita – le contestó jalándome...

Kenny abrió los ojos como platos:

– ¿No tenías un hermano?

– Sí – le explicó mi madre con sangre fría – pero sólo sirve para jugar fútbol... El talento artístico de la familia está en nosotras, las mujeres...

– ¡Vaya! – me vio Ming con complacencia – ¡Y también la belleza!

– Gracias – respondí, intentando no temblar.

– Kenny – sentenció Ming – dale un pase VIP a... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Quedé en silencio cinco segundos: no supe qué responder. Mi madre intervino:

– Ekaterina, se llama Ekaterina...

- Si, para servirles...

–Pues un pase para Ekaterina: que sea de las primeras. Es del estilo de chicas que le gusta a Bryan...

Pálido, Kenny sacó un gafete de cartón:

– Serás la segunda en el casting...

– Gracias – siseó mi madre, guiñándole un ojo...

A las 15 horas en punto, sintiendo el sofoco de un montón de luces, mi madre y yo esperábamos en la primera fila de un teatro estudio. Los jueces eran tres: Irina, una famosa cantante; Yuriv Ivanov, un compositor y celebrado pianista; y Tyson Kynomiya, un insoportable crítico de música.

La primera concursante fue Reyna, una chica de facciones marcadamente indígenas a la que no le permitieron, siquiera, entonar una estrofa completa. Ante mi horror, la descalificaron con aridez y crueldad.

– ¡Número dos! – gritó Tyson Kynomiya.

Subí al escenario con pánico absoluto, sintiendo la boca tan seca como un pedazo de adobe y lamentándome de no haberle pedido agua a mi madre. Suspiré. Por los reflectores, no podía distinguir a quienes llenaban el auditorio, pero los ojos de los jueces eran suficientes para perforarme. Suspiré audiblemente, y comencé a cantar a capela:

_/Dicen que soy un libro sin argumento/_

_/Que no se si vengo o voy/_

_/Que me pierdo entre mis sueños/_

_/Dicen que soy una foto en blanco y negro/_

_/Que tengo que dormir mas/_

_/Que me puede mi mal genio/_

_/Dicen que soy una chica normal/_

_/con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar/_

_/que no se bien donde está el bien y el mal/_

_/donde esta mi lugar/_

_/y esta soy yo asustada y decidida/_

_/una especie en extinción/_

_/tan real como la vida/_

_/y esta soy yo ahora llega mi momento/_

_/no pienso renunciar/_

_/no quiero perder el tiempo/_

_/y esta soy yo, y esta soy yo…/_

– Tienes una voz maravillosa – me interrumpió Irina...

– Y un estilo completamente natural – agregó Yuriv...

Tyson Kynomiya permaneció en silencio.

– Voto a favor – siguió Irina...

Yuriv sonrió:

– ¿Qué opinas tú, Tyson?

Tyson suspiró. Tomando una pose un poco melodramática, tomó su copa de vino y la olió...

– Opine lo que opine, estás pensando en votar a favor... ¿Cierto?

– Cierto – dijo Yuriv...

Tyson se encogió de hombros:

– Entonces omitiré mis comentarios acerca de lo ruda que se ve esta nena...

– Un poco, sí... – argumentó Yuriv –Pero lindísima... Con todo para conquistar al público masculino, y para una carrera larga... Imagínatela en dos o tres años...

Temblé, ostensiblemente.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – se dirigió Irina a mí.

– Ekaterina...

– Pues, felicidades, Ekaterina... Bienvenida a "Jugar y cantar"...

En aturdimiento total quise regresar a los sillones, pero un asistente me condujo tras bambalinas. De pronto y sin esperármelo, me vi frente a una cámara. Don, un conductor televisivo, me colocó un micrófono frente a la cara.

– Ekaterina, eres la primera niña seleccionada para el reality show. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Titubeé.

– Muy... contenta...

No atinaba a decir más. Un pensamiento me golpeaba la cabeza: "han creído que soy mujer, han creído que soy mujer, han creído que soy mujer". Para bien y para mal, Valeska se colocó a mi lado...

– Mi hermanita está cumpliendo su sueño... Apóyenla, por favor...

Don agradeció la entrevista, justo cuando un tipo con acento extranjero se acercó:

– Soy Spencer, asistente ejecutivo del señor Bryan Kuznetov. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Fuimos con él a una oficina, donde mi mamá entregó los formatos que llevaba listos, firmó una especie de contrato, y recibió tanto un paquete informativo ¡como un cheque!

– Al recibir este pago – explicó Spencer – Ekaterina y usted, como su apoderada legal, oficializan una exclusividad con la televisora...

– Lo entiendo

– La exclusividad se mantendrá, en tanto ella permanezca dentro del reality show... Así que nada de entrevistas a medios de comunicación no autorizados...

– De acuerdo...

– Calendarizaré una sesión de fotos con Ekaterina, y alguien de mi oficina se comunicará con ustedes... De momento, las espero el viernes... Traigan ropa para un fin de semana... Gracias... ¡Buena suerte!

Cuando salimos de la televisora, mi madre casi volaba.

– ¡Por fin, por fin! – remachaba, jubilosa.

Yo, en cambio, avanzaba con la cabeza baja.

– Valeska, yo...

– ¿No estás feliz?

– ¡No!... Quedé en el reality, pero como alguien que no soy yo...

– Sí, y tendrás que seguirlo siendo...

– Pero, ¿no estamos cometiendo una especie de estafa?

Mi madre lanzó una carcajada:

– Serénate... Deja todo en mis manos... Tu transformación apenas ha comenzado...

Quedé estupefacto.

– ¿Transformación? ¿Pero en qué?

Valeska sonrió:

– ¿En qué?... Obvio, tontita: en niña...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, por fin actualice esto; parece que escuela y oscio mal esparcido no se llevan bien, en fin. Sigo sin estar seguro del ranking, espero que si alguien cree que esta incorrecto me lo haga saber. Volvi a editar el capitulo pasado porque tenia unas palabras mal y ademas espero haber hecho a Kai un poco mas como se supone que es.

Bueno es que, hay que aceptarlo... En cualquier momento antes de que empezara la serie sabemos que era un dejado, o es que, ¿acaso no siguio las ordenes de su abuelo al pie de la letra, durante mucho tiempo? Jaja.

* * *

–Creo que estás llevando esto muy lejos, Valeska...

Mi madre sonrió:

–Sólo hasta donde sea necesario...

Repentinamente, ante el sesgo bizarro de la situación, me alarme y mi cerebro pareció arder: necesitaba yo discurrir con frialdad, razonar…

–Pero, Valeska, entregaste los formatos que tenías preparados, y en todos aparezco como niño...

Por respuesta, mi madre me guiñó un ojo. Luego, se detuvo y giró hacia mí, dándose tiempo para arreglarme la diadema:

– ¿Recuerdas que llevaba copias, amor?... Como te dije, una nunca sabe... Así que, mientras audicionabas, hice las correcciones: ¡sólo necesité cambiar la primera hoja, para que quedaras registrada como mi hermanita!... Aunque aún me falta un ajuste, es cierto, pero...

Reiniciamos la marcha, mientras yo me hundía en el silencio. "¿Cómo salgo de esto?", me preguntaba. Sin embargo, mis cavilaciones no tardaron en detenerse, ante una perspectiva complicada mucho más próxima: el regreso a casa.

– Valeska – le pedí sintiendo nuevamente la boca seca –vamos a detenernos en algún lugar para que pueda cambiarme...

– ¿Estás loca? – Me respondió – No vamos a correr riesgos... Alguien puede verte...

– Precisamente

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, pero luego me respondió como si nada

– Además, me deshice de tu otra ropa; la tiré... Si te quitas el vestido, tendrás que regresar en calzoncitos rosas o desnuda...

– ¿Qué?

– Entiéndelo: ¡nuestro futuro depende de ti!... ¡A partir de hoy, eres mujer: te comportarás como mujer y vivirás como mujer!

Viajar de regreso fue atroz. Al principio porque temía que se dieran cuenta de mi disfraz, después, exactamente por lo contrario… Primero, en el autobús un joven me cedió su asiento y luego un tipo me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, y cuando un pequeño de tres años se me quedo viendo, y alegremente se me recargo en la pierna, su madre coloco la cereza en el pastel:

– Disculpa a mi chiquitín, hija. ¡Es un coqueto con las chicas bonitas!

…

El parque frente a la casa, como suponía, estaba lleno. Traté de apurar el paso, pero mi madre me inmovilizó, asiéndome la mano...

– Camina lentamente o te moleré a golpes...

– ¡No dejare que me vean así!

– ¡Que te vean!

– ¡Valeska!

– En serio, Ekaterina: ¡si dejas de ser femenina un solo momento, te daré una madriza que no olvidarás!...

De repente se me vino un amago de vomito.

– ¡Vamos! – ordenó mi madre, sin darme tiempo a pensar – ¡Muévete como te enseñé! ¡Un pie delante del otro; deditos al frente!

Reinicie la marcha, oyendo tanto las voces de mis amigos en el platillo de entrenamiento así como los chirridos metálicos de los blades. Sin querer volver el rostro, traté de bloquear mis pensamientos catastróficos. Podía notar el acompasado movimiento de mis caderas, el roce casi aéreo de mi vestido, la caricia del aire entre mis muslos, el tenue balanceo de mis aretes. Sudaba frío. Cuando alcancé el umbral de la casa, faltaba poco para que la humedad en mis ojos se desbordara de coraje…

– ¿Ya ves, miedosa?... Nadie te reconoció... Los únicos que voltearon se enfocaron en mirarte de arriba para abajo…

Apenas entrando, corrí a mi habitación: sólo quería ir a mi cama y olvidarme del mundo. Pero de nuevo mi madre intervino con una fuerza inusitada, me empujó al cuarto rosa de las muñecas y me encerró ahí.

– Éste es tu nuevo espacio, Ekaterinsita –me informó–. Acostúmbrate a él...

– ¡Sácame! – grité, casi al borde del llanto y golpeando la puerta–... ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!...

No obtuve respuesta. Seguí gritando, en desesperación, y me fui extinguiendo en ánimo y en anhelos, hasta que me derrumbé en el piso. Era muy tarde cuando mi madre, maquiavélica y sonriente, abrió por fin.

– Vamos a cenar algo – me dijo, fingiendo amabilidad.

La seguí. Pero no pude evitar el vistazo a mi habitación, en el momento de pasar enfrente: sólo quedaba el tambor de la cama. Tragué saliva. Mis juguetes, mi ropa, mis revistas, ¡mi todo había desaparecido!

– ¡Apúrate! – me indicó.

Entramos en la cocina, y me acomodé a la mesa, ante un tazón de leche y cereal. No tardé en percibir un olor a humo. Volteé la cabeza y encontré un fuerte resplandor en el patiecillo trasero.

– ¡No puede ser! – murmuré adivinando de golpe, y emprendiendo la carrera.

Sí: una enorme hoguera estaba devorando mis propiedades. Nada era ya rescatable. Desde atrás, mi madre me abrazó y me dijo al oído:

– ¡Cuánta basura! ¿No?

Impotente, con un codazo me separé de ella.

– Voy a dormirme – le informé–. No tengo hambre...

Mi madre suspiró dulcemente.

– Como quieras...

Caminé hacia mi habitación, en silencio total. Pero antes de que llegara a ella, mi madre ya estaba tras de mí. Llevaba dos prendas, dobladas, en las manos.

– Ahórrame el trabajo de sacarte a golpes de ahí...

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, me interrumpió el timbre del teléfono. Mi madre fue a la sala y respondió, aunque oprimiendo el altavoz con el objetivo de no perderme de vista:

– Diga...

– ¿Doña Valeska?

– Sí...

– Soy Gary, su vecino, uno de los amigos de Kai...

Advertí en ella un incuestionable gesto de desagrado.

–Te recuerdo, Gary... Dime...

– ¿Está Kai?

Con un atrevimiento que me sorprendió, antes de que mi madre pudiera efectuar algo (especialmente oprimir el botón para hacer personal la llamada), corrí junto a mi madre y alcé la voz:

– Hola...

– ¿Kai?, no te hemos visto hoy y nos sabíamos si estabas en casa...

Mi madre me lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

– ¿Y que mas?

– Solo queremos preguntarte algo...

– ¿Tú y quiénes?

– Pues tu sabes quién… Estamos en mi casa...

– ¿Y eso?

– Te digo... La curiosidad...

– Explícate...

– Es que hace rato tu mamá llegó con un chava...

Temblé...

– ¿Ajá?...

– ¿Quién es?

Me sentí descubierto.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No te hagas

– No, es que...

– Ya, en buen plan... La vimos de lejitos, pero se ve que está bien buena...

Me quedé de una pieza.

– ¿Cómo?

- No te hagas el que no sabes... Preséntanosla…

Mi madre intervino, fingiendo un grito lejano:

– Cuelga, Kai... Dice tu prima que quiere usar el teléfono...

Oí la risa de Gary:

– ¡Ah... Así que es tu prima!

–...

– Algo así supusimos... Con todo respeto, pero es que esta igual de buena que tu mama...

– Tengo que colgar...

– Va... Pero si no nos presentas a tu prima...

Terminé la llamada, con un manazo desganado. Mi madre me vio, triunfal, divertida.

– ¿Qué decías? ¿Qué eres qué? Aquí no hay niños... Yo, al igual que tus amiguetes, sólo veo dos mujeres: tú y yo...

Agaché la cabeza

– No es posible...

– Tan lo es, hermanita, que les gustaste... Conozco a los hombres: estarán pensando quien gana en hacerte su novia...

– …

– Es que no te das cuenta lo distinta que luces de vestido: como te estiliza la figura, dejándotela completamente femenina... Para usar palabras de Gary: "te ves bien buena"...

- Por favor…

– ¿Te cuesta trabajo oírlo? Acostúmbrate, hermanita... ¡Porque a esos tipos con los que solías jugar, ya no les interesas para eso, ahora te quieren para otras _cosillas_!

No podía más. Enfilé al cuarto rosa, con tal de lograr un rato de soledad.

– ¡Buenas noches! –corté.

– Desnúdate, antes – me atajó mi madre.

Obedecí. ¿Qué remedio? Pronto, sólo lucía un montón de cinta adhesiva en la entrepierna, e hice el amago de despegarla.

– Déjatela –fue categórica orden de mi madre...

– Pero quiero orinar –pretexté...

– Mejor... De cualquier manera, como ya te lo dije, sólo puedes hacerlo sentada...

Fui al retrete bajo su vigilancia, sintiendo una humillación total. Cuando apenas regresaba yo al cuarto rosa, mi madre me arrojó las prendas: era un antiguo juego de pijama suyo marca Emily Strange, unitalla, integrado por un top (en el cual Emily y dos gatitos dormían colgados de una especie de tendedero) y un cachetero (adornado con estrellas): ¡más ropa de niña!

– ¡Valeska, no inventes!...

El bofetón que recibí estuvo a punto de proyectarme al suelo...

– ¡Con una chingada! ¿Vas a usar la puta ropa, sí o sí?

No me quedo de otra. Me vestí a toda prisa, y arrojándome a la cama, me envolví en unas finas sábanas de Barbie. Mi madre se limitó a apagar la luz y a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Estuve pensando, hasta que el agotamiento me hizo dormir.

Me despertó un rayo de luz filtrador por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Desperté tranquilo hasta que sentí la textura de la pijama, pequeña y elástica… La conciencia de lo vivido me llego de golpe: "No fue una pesadilla", concluí en pánico y me levante de un salto. Fui hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero (adherido a una de las paredes) y me mire a través de él. Por la androginidad de mi edad, mi abdomen plano y al descubierto, parecía aun mas una jovencita… Me giré y pude observar que el cachetero dejaba al aire casi la mitad de mis nalgas…

Fui a la puerta y grité pidiendo salir de ahí. No hubo respuesta, seguro mi madre había salido de casa. Vi el reloj (una trama de flores y princesas de Disney), acomodado en el buró, al lado de una delicada cajita de pañuelos desechables: 12:49.

En un arranque de furia, me quité la pijama, y comencé a liberar mis genitales. "Soy un hombre", pensé. "Y como tal debo comportarme". De entrada, no supe como actuar. Y es que en realidad nunca había tenido que actuar de alguna forma en particular, yo simplemente solía ser yo. Así que decidí masturbarme (como lo hacían los "hombres" de las películas). Para mi horror, mi pene estaba adormecido, insensible.

Traté de calmarme, y dejé que mi mente vagara entre imágenes de compañeras de la escuela que me gustaban y alguna que otra fantasía personal... Recordé incluso, las Playboy que había yo hojeado con el resto de chicos de la colonia. Traje la escena: estábamos en casa de un compañero, y alguno había encontrado la revista debajo de la cama de su padre. Otro había hecho chistes muy vulgares, y Gary se había limitado a aseverar, frente a la fotografía de una tipa denominada Mao: "está bien buena la vieja, de están dando ganas de tenerla _aquí_ en frente". Me detuve, tragando saliva. "Es casi lo mismo que dijo de mi madre; hasta usó el mismo tono".

Se me despertó una extraña fogosidad y mi pene comenzó a erectarse. Quise enfocarme en el recuerdo de la playmate, de cuerpo prodigioso, y me froté con energía... No pude, sin embargo, sacarme la voz de Gary, sus matices lúbricos: "está bien buena la vieja", "está bien buena la vieja", "está bien buena la vieja"... "Creyó que soy mujer y que estoy buena", pensé, con morbo. "Quizá lo excité. ¿Se le habrá parado también la verga conmigo, como con la modelo?"... Evoqué a mi madre: "¡A esos inutiles con los que jugabas ya no les interesas para el beyblade! ¡Ahora te quieren para otras _cosillas_!"... Y me mordí los labios... "¡Basta!"... Volví a las chicas de la escuela. Pero Gary siguió en mí: "está bien buena la vieja", "está bien buena la vieja", "está bien buena la vieja"... ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba experimentando? Se me despertó un placer angustioso, distinto, y comencé a eyacular entre culpa, vergüenza y miedo...

Apenas un instante después, oí los pasos de mi madre: ¡estaba de regreso!

– ¡Arriba, floja! – se anunció.

Tomé unos cuantos pañuelos desechables, y me limpié apresuradamente. Después, volví a ponerme el top y el cachetero, y me senté en la cama.

– Métete a bañar, que ya es tardísimo – indicó mi madre, abriendo la puerta del cuarto rosa.

Para mi buena fortuna, no se detuvo: regreso a la sala, dándole a la cháchara y sin notar los brillantes goterones de semen sobre la alfombra, junto a un amasijo de cinta adhesiva. Limpié con cuidado, y la seguí, ocultando en mi mano tanto los pañuelos usados como el dichoso amasijo...

– ¡Esta mañana resultó de maravilla! – Explicaba mi madre, imparable– ¡La circulación estaba fluida por completo, y había poca gente en el transporte! ¡Pude ir al centro, cambiar el cheque, hacerte un acta, pasar al súper y darme una vuelta por los puestos de ropa!...

– ¿Hacerme un acta? –interrumpí...

– Sí –sonrió –... ¡Pero apúrate, hermanita!... ¡Dame la pijama, y entra al agua!... ¡Yo te pasaré las toallas!...

Me desnudé y entré al baño. No me asombró que hubieran desaparecido mi champú y mis jabones; mas en el pequeño e improvisado tendedero de la ropa interior de mi madre estaba colgada mi pantaleta de Hello Kitty, para que se secara entre dos sexys tangas. Arrojé el amasijo de cinta al retrete. De inmediato, me alisté a la ducha; obvio: tuve que usar los productos de mi mamá (frutales, unos; florales, otros; cremosos todos), y salí oliendo como ella, como a ella.

– Te ayudaré –me dijo, con dos toallas en las manos.

Con una, me ciñó el cuerpo desde el pecho; con otra, me envolvió la cabeza. Luego, me condujo al cuarto rosa. Ahí, me secó y volvió a atarme los genitales con cinta adhesiva; me puso una pantaleta de algodón gris (con dibujo de la Pantera Rosa en la parte de atrás y detalle de lacito en la parte delantera), un entallado vestido de punto ligero (a rayas en tonos grises y rosas también, con escote en V y bolsillo canguro), y unos femeninos tenis a juego; me peinó y me perfumó.

– ¡Lista! ¡Quedaste hermosa!

No quise verme al espejo; sentía miedo de escuchar la voz de Gary.

– Bien –dijo mi madre–... Te tengo algo rico para comer...

En efecto: fuimos a la cocina, y por primera vez en el día me sentí feliz: había una bolsa de comida china en la mesa. Disfruté los fideos, el arroz, los camarones y los trocitos de pollo. Atacábamos el postre, cuando sonó el timbre. Era Ming.

– Temía equivocarme de casa –saludó, al entrar en nuestra sala–. ¿Cómo están?

– Bien –respondió mi madre, plena de sincera alegría–. ¡Es un gusto verte!

– Te dará más gusto en un minuto –sonrió Ming, sacando su teléfono celular–. Sí, señor –habló al aparato–. Es aquí...

Oímos los inconfundibles sonidos de las portezuelas de un coche y, un instante después, Bryan Kuznetov atravesó el umbral.

– Buenas tardes – su acento ruso resultaba inconfundible.

Mi madre ofreció los asientos, y me hizo sentarme a su lado, en el sofá.

– Derechita, piernas cerradas, muy femenina – me secreteó al oído...

Bryan Kuznetov, dueño del contexto, un hombre completamente seguro de sí mismo, extrajo una elegante cigarrera y se despachó una especie de puro delgadísimo, aromático. Le hizo una seña a Ming.

– Hemos calendarizado para mañana la sesión de fotografías de Ekaterina – inició ella –. Pero en lugar de llamarlas por teléfono, el señor Bryan Kuznetov prefirió venir aquí e informárselos personalmente. Además, tiene mucho interés en este caso...

Quedé en estupefacción:

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – deslicé; mi madre me pellizcó discretamente

Kuznetov sonrió:

– Tengo un talento especial para descubrir estrellas...

– Ajá...

– Hay madera en ti, Ekaterina, mucha... Y grandes posibilidades de planear a futuro...

Fue mi madre quien intervino:

– ¿A qué se refiere, señor Kuznetov?

– Aunque incluye hombres, "Jugar y Cantar" en realidad no funciona para ellos: sólo son parte de la mercadotecnia...

– Porque pueden cantar precioso de niños – comentó Ming, muy directa –, pero nada nos garantiza que, tras la pubertad, conserven la buena voz...

– Daré un solo ejemplo, muy claro – prosiguió Kuznetov –, mientras en la pubertad los repliegues vocales de las mujeres sólo crecen de tres a cuatro milímetros, en los varones llegan al centímetro...

– Por eso les sale la manzana de Adán – terció Ming...

– La voz femenina sólo muta alrededor de una tercia mayor – completó Kuznetov –; la varonil, en cambio, alrededor de una octava... Entonces, no puedo planear carreras largas para chamaquitos... ¡Y yo quiero empezar a trabajar con las luminarias del mañana!...

– Entiendo – suspiró mi madre...

Kuznetov me vio:

– Tú, Ekaterina, no sólo cantas increíblemente: eres muy guapa y estás en la edad ideal para pulirte...

Solo atine a dar un – gracias -

– ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor Kuznetov? – curioseó mi madre.

– Sólo que se dejen guiar...

– Lo haremos...

Kuznetov sacó su celular y dio instrucciones en ruso. En un santiamén, seis personas más (cinco hombres y una mujer), con sendos portafolios y expedientes, estaban en nuestra sala... Ming hizo las presentaciones:

– Max Mizuahara, diseñador de imagen; Rei Kon, médico, especialista en nutrición y bariatra; Oliver Polanski, director de orquesta y coros; Robert Jurgen, coreógrafo; Enrique Giancarlo, profesor de etiqueta; y Johnny McGregor, entrenador profesional...

– ¿Vieron ya el video? – intervino Max.

– No – contestó Kuznetov...

Max extrajo una laptop, y la abrió.

– Acérquense, por favor – pidió.

Comenzó a mostrar el video de mi casting. Casi me desplomo

– Te robaste la cámara – dijo Kuznetov.

– ¡Se te nota presencia de estrella! – rió Ming.

Era increíble la forma en que lucía la despampanante chica de la pantalla, pese a que, ligeramente tímida, casi no se movía. A su voz cristalina, hechizante, se aunaban las luces del escenario que se estrellaban en su piel perfecta, generando un maravilloso tono caramelo; sus ojos profundos, rojisimos, resultaban un verdadero imán para el espectador. Kuznetov me extrajo del shock.

– Ahora bien, Ekaterina, y sin pretender ser ofensivo: es evidente que estás en camino de tener un cuerpo tan escultural como el de tu hermana... Quiero aprovechar tu perfil: ese atractivo que emana de ti...

– ¿De qué forma?

– Los reality shows tienen una dinámica extraña... Pretenden mostrar la vida misma, pero en realidad son como una telenovela: simples melodramas... En este sentido, requieren personajes bien definidos, héroes o villanos, que la gente acepte como posibles para que, identificándose con ellos o no, los amen o los odien...

Mi perplejidad evidente motivó una explicación de Ming:

– Lo que el señor Kuznetov te está explicando es que, en este momento, a partir del casting, estamos construyendo una posible trama para el show... Y asignando papeles a los concursantes más notables...

– Es decir que el reality no es tan reality...

– Diste en el clavo – asintió Max...

Ming se inclinó hacia mí:

– Lo importante es que el señor Kuznetov te ha asignado uno de esos papeles... Si lo aceptas, desde luego...

El productor disparó:

– Quiero que seas la niña mala y sexy del reality, la chica que todos odian pero que al mismo tiempo desean estar con ella…

– Una especie Miss Mafia –terció Max–, pero completamente legal…

Enmudecí, en pánico total. "¿Niña mala?"... Mi mamá, en cambio, se estremeció sin manifestar sentimientos:

– Intuyo algo, señor Kuznetov... Sea claro, por favor...

Kuznetov dio una fumada lenta a su puro:

– Señorita Valeska, sin importar si ganara o perdiera, con esto su hermana ya tendría un lugar garantizado en el medio...

No es necesario decir que mi madre no titubeó. Para nada valieron mis discretos jalones a su blusa.

– ¡Claro que aceptamos!... Nos ponemos en sus manos...

Kuznetov aún no estaba satisfecho.

– ¿Entiende que tendremos que desarrollar la imagen de Ekaterina, tal y como la necesitamos? – preguntó.

– Lo entiendo – respondió mi madre...

– ¿Me respaldará para que, después del reality show, Ekaterina se convierta en la cantante juvenil más exitosa?

– ¡Claro!

Kuznetov se alegró:

– El trabajo comenzará mañana, propiamente, con el estudio fotográfico. Pero podemos adelantar un poco... Recuerden que todos, aquí, estamos comprometidos con el futuro de Ekaterina...

– De entrada, Valeska – se inmiscuyó Ming –, te olvidaste de entregar ayer el acta de nacimiento de Ekaterina...

Mi madre sonrió, y fingió revolver algunos papeles.

– ¡Pero qué tonta soy!

¡El acta! ¡Entendí las prisas matutinas de mi madre! Más tarde supe que había ido a un barrio de la ciudad, famoso por sus imprentas y por sus falsificaciones de documentos, para ampararme en una nueva identidad; no sólo teniendo a mis abuelos como padres, sino con un sexo distinto…

Mientras tanto, con una actitud mesurada y profesional, el doctor Kon comenzó a averiguar mi estado de salud y mis hábitos alimenticios. Después, tuve que coordinarme con el director de orquesta y coros, con el coreógrafo, con el profesor de etiqueta y con el entrenador personal, hasta organizar el horario de mis próximos días. Intuía un infierno. Justo en ese momento, mi madre apartó al médico; sólo oí su primera pregunta, como si la hubiera dirigido a mí:

– ¿Cree que Ekaterina necesite tomar vitaminas?

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando concluyó la reunión. Al levantarse del sillón, Kuznetov estaba exultante:

– Han tomado la decisión correcta, señoritas... Será un placer seguirnos viendo...

Ming lo atajó.

– Señor, ¿cree que este barrio sea el adecuado para la imagen de Ekaterina?

Se detuvo:

– Buena observación – dedicó unos segundos a pensar; luego, volteó hacia el diseñador de imagen – ¿Ya terminaron de arreglar el departamento plata?

– Sí, señor... Puede utilizarse en cualquier momento…

– Entrégueselo a ellas – nos vio –. Que se muden de inmediato...

– Mañana en el set, les daré las llaves...

Ming nos guiñó un ojo.

– Hasta mañana, entonces – se despidió Kuznetov –... Les enviaré un auto a las cuatro de la tarde...

Ming dijo que se quedaría para terminar de llenar unas formas. Y así fue. Aunque la intención tenía que ver, también, con darnos cierta información:

– Me cayeron muy bien – confesó –. Por eso hice la sugerencia. Les encantará el departamento plata...

– Explícanos – rió mi madre...

– La televisora posee algunos inmuebles para sus artistas consentidos... Bryan Kuznetov maneja varios, para nuevas estrellas... Y no es justo que alguien con la voz de Ekaterina permanezca en este barrio tan horrible...

Cuando Ming se marchó, mi madre me regaló un abrazo fuerte, cálido.

– ¡Vamos bien, hermanita! ¡Vamos bien!

Iba a reclamarle, cuando sonó el teléfono. Volvió a usar el altavoz:

– Diga...

– ¡Hola, bombón! Soy Lee...

Era el gerente de relaciones públicas de la compañía cervecera para la que mi madre servía como edecan.

– ¿Qué se te perdió?

– Tengo un evento de última hora... Échame la mano...

– Lo siento, Lee no cuentes más conmigo...

– No manches, bombón. Te necesito... Sólo un par de horas...

Colgó. Y me hizo una cara simpática.

– Que Lee se vaya a la chingada...

No soportaba más el remolino de emociones que me devoraba. Y exploté:

– No quiero seguir con esto, Valeska...

– ¿Qué?

– Ya me oíste...

– ¿Y de qué carajos piensas que vamos a vivir? ¿De la caridad?

– Si tú no puedes con tus responsabilidades de mamá, no te preocupes: buscaré trabajo en el súper, empacando cosas. O lavaré coches... ¡Pero no pienso seguir fingiendo!

El rostro de mi madre cambió: se volvió frío, despiadado. Supe, en ese momento, que era capaz de cualquier cosa. ¡Sentí más miedo de su reacción que de mi situación!

– Fuiste un error en mi vida, y debí abortarte como me sugirieron tus abuelos... ¡Así estaría libre y no habría tenido que sacrificarme por ti! – me asió por el cuello y comenzó a ejercer una sutil aunque creciente presión – ¿Así que crees que aún no eres lo suficientemente mujercita?

Me llegó la asfixia.

– Suéltame, por favor...

– ¡Te haré ahora lo que debí hacerte en mi vientre!...

Apelé a la compasión:

– Perdóname, mami... Te quiero...

– Si me quieres, demuéstralo...

– Lo haré ...

– ¿Obedecerás sin chistar?

Ya no podía hablar. Sólo asentí con la cabeza... Mi madre aflojó la mano...

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó.

Mi voz sonó débil, casi apagada:

– Sí...

– Tú me apoyas, yo te apoyo...

Me derrumbé en el sofá.

– Es que, Valeska, no puedo ser niña de la noche a la mañana...

Mi madre repitió:

– Tú me apoyas, yo te apoyo...

Entonces, se le iluminaron los ojos... Y agregó:

– Aparte de mí, tendrás a las mejores maestras...

Fue al teléfono. Conectó el altavoz y marcó a toda velocidad.

– Bueno – respondieron...

– ¿Lee?

– Sí, Valeska... Un Lee preocupado, que ya te echa de menos...

– Sólo por hoy, cuenta conmigo... Será mi último trabajo para la cervecera...

– Eres un primor... Te pagaré el doble...

– El triple, más bien: una prima me acompañará...

– ¿En serio? ¿También es edecán?

– Está comenzando...

– ¿Está buena la vieja?

¡De nuevo esas palabras! Mi madre se carcajeó:

– Eso dicen todos sus amigos... Ya la verás...

– Me ahorras chamba, bombón, y te adoro... Las zapatillas para tu prima, ¿de qué número te las mando? No tengo muchas disponibles...

Mi madre comparó mis pies con los suyos.

– Del mío le vendrán bien...

– Perfecto... Con los uniformes, no hay bronca: son unitalla...

– Va que va...

– En unos minutos, un motociclista te entregará los dos equipos... ¿Pueden estar, las dos, en mi oficina, a las 9:30?... El evento empieza a las 10...

– Por supuesto...

– Gracias, Valeska...

– Bye, Lee...

Mi madre colgó y me vio a los ojos... Luego, sentenció:

– Aprenderás mucho, hermanita... Dentro de unas horas, serás la más coqueta y sexy de las edecanes...


	3. Chapter 3

No se porque me empieza a dar verguenza subir este fic, en fin. Edite el capitulo pasado. Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero (inserte excusa creible)... Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Al principio, sospeché que mi madre había perdido totalmente la razón. Sin embargo, cuando tomó una especie de lapicito de sombras y comenzó a rayarme sutilmente en el abdomen, entre los pectorales y sobre ellos, creí haberlo confirmado.

– ¿qué haces?

– Recurrir a todas las trampas de las edecanes... Para que aprendas a ser sexy y coqueta, necesitas verte hoy mucho más exuberante...

Suspiré. Ella había dedicado un montón de tiempo a recogerme el pelo (envolviéndomelo en una redecilla), a ponerme uñas postizas y pupilentes azul claro, a probarme aretes, a maquillarme. El famoso motociclista de la empresa cervecera le había entregado el paquete (con los dos equipos de ropa) cerca de una hora y media antes. ¡Y ahora parecía tan entretenida!

– Esto ya quedó...

Yo permanecía en una silla, a media sala, en desnudez total y sin poder verme. No obstante, percibía con claridad la sensación de los cosméticos en mi rostro y, especialmente, tanto el peso y la dureza del rímel en mis pestañas como el ahora cremoso sabor de mis labios. Mi madre tomó la cinta adhesiva.

– Levántate y alza las brazos...

Obedecí. Entonces, pegó el extremo de la cinta en mi espalda, poco más o menos a la altura del ángulo inferior de mi omóplato, rodeandome, apretando con fuerza, como tratando de unir mis pectorales, hasta que se formó un hueco entre ellos. Después, con una esponja me aplicó polvos oscuros, retocando lo previamente trazado con el lapicito. Para finalizar me untó en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en brazos y piernas, una perfumada crema en la que había disueltas micro-partículas iridiscentes de efectos metálicos.

–Se llama glitters – me comentó - Te fascinarán...

No había fascinación en mí desde luego, sino terror. Pero no quería volver a despertar la ira de mi madre.

– Sólo falta vestirte – sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros. Mi madre fue a su cuarto y regresó con una caja:

– Lo que son las cosas – prosiguió, divertida – Un coordinador de edecanes nos regaló éstos a todas, por si algún días los necesitábamos... Debido al cuerpazo que Dios me dio, los despreciaba... Jamás pensé quién los estrenaría...

Abrió la caja: contenía seis artefactos de gel de silicón purísimo. Me pasó uno: la cobertura (después supe que se trataba de un elastómero de poliuretano de alta resistencia a la ruptura) lo hacía paradójicamente suave y consistente.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté...

– Explantes...

– ¿O sea?

– Son como los implantes que se usan en cirugía, pero van por fuera...

Rasgó el paquete de la cervecera, y extendió la ropa frente a mí: un mini bustier blanco sin tirantes, un culotte rojo, un juego de micro falda, guantes y tirantes en vinil amarillo (con los logotipos de la empresa), un casco industrial y unas botas de caña alta con tacones de aguja de 12 centímetros y medio...

Mi madre me puso en la entrepierna una nueva capa de cinta adhesiva y luego se asomó a la caja de los explantes. Sonrió:

–Te digo que la suerte está de nuestro lado...

De la dichosa caja sacó cuatro pantaletas, todas elásticas. Apartó la roja y me la mostró por dentro: ocultaba sutilísimas bolsas, cuatro en total, en las que comenzó a depositar explantes: uno para cada una. En cuanto terminó, me hizo entrar en la prenda, que de tan justa, borró las fronteras entre el silicón y mi propia carne.

– ¡Extraordinario! – proclamó.

De inmediato me vistió la micro falda, terriblemente apretada, y me ciñó el mini bustier deslizándole un explante en cada copa, vigilando la posición de mis pectorales. Por último, me aseguró la micro falda con los tirantes, me colocó los guantes y me calzó las botas.

– No hubiera desperdiciado uñas postizas – se lamentó.

Tragué saliva... Eran casi las nueve de la noche... "Quizá a este paso, no alcancemos a llegar al famoso evento"

– Valeska – pregunté, buscando alguna táctica dilatoria y recordando la redecilla en mi cabeza –, ¿vas a peinarme?

– No, hermanita... Tengo una sorpresa... Pero antes, debo arreglarme... Espérame... Quedaré lista en menos de lo que canta un gallo... ¡No te muevas!

"No quiero moverme en toda la noche", pensé, recargándome en la silla. Tampoco quería verme al espejo...

Para mi estupefacción, mi madre se desnudó por completo delante de mí, y me expresó con júbilo:

– ¡Es maravilloso que ahora seamos dos mujeres en casa!...

Cerré los ojos, tratando de bloquear emociones, y fui cayendo en un sopor absurdo. Creo incluso, haber dormitado un poco. Hasta que un escalofrío me hizo reaccionar. Nadie estaba en la sala...

– ¿Valeska? – pregunte al aire...

– Ya voy, impaciente...

Mi madre salió de su cuarto, completamente arreglada aunque con una redecilla en la cabeza también. En las manos, llevaba dos pelucas (redondas, pelirrojas con un flequillo): hechas de pelo natural, carísimas, se las había robado tras su participación en un anuncio de televisión.

– ¡Me alegro de no haberlas vendido!

En un santiamén, cada quien tuvo puesta la suya...

– Vamos a tu cuarto, Ekaterincita... Párate...

- Estos tacones son una grosería...

Mi madre rió.

– Si caminas exactamente como te enseñé no tendrás dificultades... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de apoyarte en las puntas de tus pies?

Me tendió la mano y me incorporé lentamente, con inseguridad. Di dos pasos.

– Esto es horrible

– ¡Para nada! ¡Estás moviéndote exactamente como debes! Sólo trata de pisar con mucha firmeza... Balancea más las caderas, a todo lo que te den...

Descubrí de inmediato que me era fácil dominar los tacones si exageraba el andar femenino. No tuve, pues, más remedio que imponérmelo. Llegué al cuarto rosa sin complicaciones, aunque plenamente conciente de que tal acción era opuesta, por completo, a mi.

Sin embargo, nada me había preparado para lo que el espejo de cuerpo entero me devolvió: ¡mi madre y yo lucíamos como un par de esculturales gemelas pelirrojas de ojos azules! Antes de que pudiera yo reaccionar de otra forma, se me escaparon dos palabras:

– ¡No mames!

– Prodigioso, ¿no?

Me contemplé de abajo hacia arriba. Los tacones no sólo me daban altura: hacían más largas y estilizadas mis piernas, me obligaban a mantener una posición erguida, y me formaban un arco en la espalda (que hacía sobresalir mi pecho y empinaba mi vientre ligeramente hacia atrás). La micro falda estaba por reventar, los postizos sobre mis nalgas y alrededor de mi cadera me proporcionaban una figura curvilínea, idéntica a la de mi madre. Gracias a las trazos marcados (entendía, al fin, su propósito), mi abdomen se veía planísimo, atlético. Pero lo más interesante para mí, en ese momento, fue el efecto de mis pectorales unidos por la cinta adhesiva: debido al hueco formado entre ellos (más evidente por el oscurecimiento artificial), simulaban realmente el inicio de los explantes, como si éstos formaran parte de mi cuerpo.

– No puede ser, tengo senos... – se me escapó

Mi madre rió, complacida, y lanzó un comentario que no capté plenamente:

– ¡Imagínate cuando, de verdad, tengas los tuyos!

– Luzco mayor

Dada la fuerza y la temperatura del maquillaje (ojos superdelineados, enmarcados por intensas sombras marrón, pestañas formidables y labios de un sensual rojo Burdeos), ¡incluso mi rostro era el de una jovencita! Los glitters esparcidos en mi cuerpo otorgaban una extraordinaria apariencia a mi piel desnuda; toda mi yo refulgía en sedosidad, invitando a las caricias.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– No sé...

– Yo sí... Aunque lo niegues, te sientes mujer... Una que está bien buena, por cierto...

– ¡Valeska!

– Ya tienes la feminidad en ti... Sólo déjala que fluya...

Mi madre fue por dos bolsas de mano, dos abrigos, un frasco de perfume y una cajita. De ésta, tomó un paquetito de laminillas mentoladas para el aliento; después, me perfumó con cuidado

– Las edecanes no sólo debemos vernos bien – me explicó, mientras me retocaba la pintura de labios - es obligatorio oler siempre rico.

Me ayudó a vestirme uno de los abrigos, dejándolo intencionalmente abierto. Luego, hizo lo propio con el suyo. Sacó de la cajita un minúsculo envuelto con pastillas, los depositó junto con el perfume, en una de las bolsas, y me entregó la otra.

– Cada una llevará su casco – indicó...

Antes de salir fue a la cocina, tomó la escoba y la dejó en la sala, a un lado de la puerta.

– ¿Y eso que? – averigüé, con auténtica intriga...

– Es lo que te reventaré en la cabeza y en la espalda, cuando regresemos, si no cumples con mis expectativas...

Salimos a la noche. Yo estaba en shock, balanceándome en los tacones y con una bolsa en el brazo. "Voy de mujer", pensé. "Y tengo la obligación de comportarme como tal, si no quiero recibir una golpiza". Apenas mi madre se asomaba hacia la calle buscando algún taxi, cuando una voz conocida me sacudió.

– Doña Valeska, buenas noches...

¡Era Gary!

– ¿Cómo estás, Gary?

–Bien, señora. ¿Está Kai en casa?

– No, su profesor de canto lo llamó para un ensayo...

– Entonces, por favor, dígale que me marque al celular, en cuanto regrese...

Yo no quería voltear. ¡No quería! ¡Fingía vigilar la calle! ¡Trataba de disimular!... Desafortunadamente mi madre no tardó en intervenir:

– ¿Ya conoces a mi sobrina?

"¡Dios mío!". Oí las pasos de Gary yendo en mi busca ¡Cuántas veces habíamos practicado beyblade y compartido aventuras! ¡Él era mi amigo! "¡Va a reconocerme!", temí. Para mi sorpresa, ya frente a frente, vi que su reacción fue distinta: sus ojos, ávidos carbones encendidos, iban sin tregua de "mis senos" a mi vientre, de mi vientre a mis piernas y de regreso... Por primera vez de cerca, supe como ve un hombre a una mujer cuando la desea...

– Mucho gusto, señorita...

Nada pude articular.

– Disculpa que Angelina no te responda, – intervino mi madre – pasó una semana en la playa con el novio, y regresó con la garganta inflamadísima... Pero Gary, no le hables de usted a esta chamaca... Tiene la misma edad que tú, ¿verdad, Angelina?

Asentí, percibiendo la creciente sequedad de mi boca, mientras me brotaban desde el fondo del cerebro, unas palabras oídas el día anterior: "está bien buena la vieja"...

– ¿Quieren taxi? –preguntó Gary...

– Sí, tenemos un evento y vamos retrasadas...

– Para que no esperen mucho, yo puedo ir a la avenida y traerles uno...

– ¿Nos harías ese favor?

– Por supuesto...

Gary se echó a correr. Suspiré audiblemente.

– Valeska, ¡vas a matarme! – reclamé...

– Tranquila, hermanita... Gary ya es tu admirador...

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que tengo novio y que me fui con él a la playa?

– Para mayor efecto... Además, imaginará que ya te han cogido, y te le apetecerás más...

– ¡Parecía querer desnudarme con los ojos!...

– Ten la seguridad de que lo hizo, en su mente... ¿Por qué crees que se le levantó esa chingadera?

– …

– No te hagas pendeja: se la viste...

Mentí:

– ¡Qué le voy a estar viendo!

– Ya sabes que

Guardé silencio, buscando justificarme. Opté por cambiar el tema:

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que me llamo Angelina?

– Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió... Además, de alguna manera te tendré que presentar con Lee en el evento... Pero ya en buen plan: ¿qué sientes como hembrita, al excitar a un macho?

Para mi buena fortuna no tuve que responder: un taxi guiado por Gary en plan de copiloto avanzaba por la calle. En cuanto se detuvo frente a la casa traté de subirme. Mi madre me detuvo.

– Despídete de Gary, Angelina... Fue muy amable con nosotras...

Gary bajó del auto. Yo le extendí la mano, pero él al tomármela, me jaló forzándome a inclinarme, ¡y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo más cerca que pudo de la boca!

– ¡Que te vaya bien, linda! – me susurró...

Una vez en el taxi mi mamá no paraba de reír.

– El naquete debe estar presumiéndole a tus otros amigos que ya te conoció, y que lo calientas...

Permanecí en silencio.

– Es el efecto que las mujeres causamos en los hombres – agregó mi madre...

– ¡Ya cállate! – la interrumpí...

Ella me vio. Había una chispa de picardía en sus ojos:

– Sé honesta: lo de la viborita de Gary, ¿te incomodó o te gustó?

– ...

– ¡Pues chica prepárate, porque eso estaras haciendo toda la noche!

Pensé en el taxista, y me avergoncé.

– ¡Deja de ser vulgar Valeska!

Sin embargo el taxista nada oía: estaba más al pendiente de vernos las piernas a través de los espejos, que de nuestra conversación, o de la carretera.

Llegamos a la empresa cervecera justo a tiempo. El guardia del acceso, un tipo moreno, rudo, de muy mala pinta; evidentemente conocía a mi madre:

– ¡Dichosos los ojos que la ven, reinita!

– Buenas noches, poli...

– Me dijo el licenciado Lee que en cuanto usted llegara, yo le marcara a él... Para que usted no tenga que subir... Pase a la sala de espera...

– Gracias...

– ¿Y esta chulada que la acompaña?

– Angelina, una prima...

De nuevo quedé bajo un escrutinio varonil implacable: "¿acaso los hombres somos tan poco cuidadosos al admirar una mujer?", pensé.

– ¡Que envidia me da el licenciado! ¡Me cae! – siseó el guardia.

– ¿De veras, poli? – acicateó mi madre...

– ¡Ay, reinita! ¡Pues cómo no! – me evaluó el vientre y los muslos, y se dirigió a mí sin decoro – Con perdón, señito Angelina: ¡está usted bien rica!

Me sonrojé. El tipo viró hacia mi madre:

– ¡A ver cuando me acepta la invitación al cine, Valeskita: ¡se la reitero!

– Es usted casado...

– Pero mi vieja no es celosa...

Mi madre fingió reír.

– Vamos a la sala de espera...

– ¡Con confianza! ¡Está usted en su casa!

Cuando iba yo a sentarme, mi madre retomó el tono ejecutivo que me asustaba:

– Acomódate con cuidado, como si temieras enseñar los calzones

– Valeska... Co esta falda es imposible...

– Lo sé, pero es una cuestión de actitud...

Acaté la instrucción.

– ¿Así?

– Estás perfecta... Ahora, permanece derechita... ¡Que no se te olvide!...

– De acuerdo...

– Cruza tus piernas: la derecha sobre la izquierda... Apriétalas más para subrayar su redondez...

– hmf…

Mi madre verificó mi posición. Suspiró y retomó el hilo:

– Esta noche serás el centro de atención de muchos hombres... Trata de mostrarte siempre de buen humor; ríe con discreción pero con intensidad... Celebra los chistes que te hagan, como si fueran ingeniosísimos... Y cuando te coqueteen, tú coquetea también... Sé sexy...

– ¡Valeska, no sé coquetear! ¡Mucho menos ser sexy!

Un taconeo nos hizo voltear hacia la puerta:

– Ya te lo dije: tendrás a las mejores maestras...

Tres edecanes entraron: voluptuosas, de rostros divinos, con ropa idéntica a la que mi madre y yo usábamos. Destilaban seguridad.

– ¡Valeska! –chilló la primera...

– ¡Hilary! –saludó mi madre...

Se saludaron de beso y abrazo... Las otras dos me vieron, interesadas en mi pelo y en mi maquillaje…

– ¿Y esta bebé?

– Es Angelina, mi prima... Angelina, te presento a Selina y Aki

Las recién llegadas me saludaron de beso.

– ¿Saben quiénes más vienen? –preguntó Hilary.

– Ni idea – respondió mi madre – No sé ni de qué evento se trata...

Una voz masculina nos informó:

– Es la fiesta privada de una constructora...

Lee, el Gerente de Relaciones Públicas de la empresa estaba saliendo del elevador, escoltado por cuatro edecanes más.

–¡Vaya! – se admiró Aki – ¿Sólo las top, Lee?

– El dueño de la constructora nos avisó apenas hoy – explicó – Una importadora de licores les falló, y optó por cedernos el evento en exclusiva... ¡Nos llevaremos un dineral! La única condición: diez edecanes de lujo...

– Pues, somos ocho tripe A – contó Selena...

– Nueve – lanzó con entusiasmo otra edecán más, mientras atravesaba la puerta...

– ¡Nora! – se entusiasmó Paloma, y corrió a recibirla.

Yo permanecía en congelamiento: no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Lee lo notó:

– ¿Por qué tan callada, guapa?

Lee no pasaba de 40 años, y tenía la típica apariencia de los devotos del gimnasio: bajo su carísimo traje, se adivinaba un físico cultivado con exigencia y con precisión. Se acercó a mí, y me saludó de beso.

– Valeska me dio tu nombre por teléfono amor, pero soy distraído. ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Recordé la escoba, junto a la puerta.

–Angelina – susurré...

Con movimientos suaves, me despojó del abrigo, y se lo entregó a Paloma. Luego, me tomó la mano derecha, me levantó el brazo y me hizo girar.

– ¡Espectacular! – afirmó

Mi madre no disimuló su orgullo:

– Te lo dije...

– Te quedaste corta... Podemos decir que tenemos diez edecanes triple A...

– ¡Salgamos, entonces! – invitó Nora, quitándose una preciosa gabardina...

Fuimos hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa, donde nos esperaban tres camionetas Suburban. Los choferes tomaron las cosas, y las acomodaron atrás. Luego se dispusieron para apoyarnos a trepar.

– Valeska – sugirió Lee – supongo que tú y tu prima irán conmigo...

–No. – respondió mi madre – Deja que Evangelina se aclimate con sus compañeras. Prefiero que Aki, Estafanía y Hilary la vayan poniendo al tanto de lo que hacemos...

Me brotó el miedo, otra vez.

– ¿Estás segura, Valeska?

– Totalmente...

Mi madre se acercó a mí, fingió acomodarme un arete y me ofreció una laminilla de menta:

– Imítalas en todo – me secreteó – Te moverás como ellas, hablarás como ellas, reaccionarás como ellas... Un solo error, y te madreo... ¿Entendiste?...

– Sí

Estefanía se nos unió.

– Para no regar el tepache con mis comentarios: tu prima se ve peque... ¿Tiene experiencia?

Mi madre me dio una nalgada:

– Desquintaron a esta cabrona en la secundaria, y no ha parado... Su actual novio es 17 años mayor que ella, casado, y se la lleva de viaje a cada rato... Acaba de regresar con él, de la playa...

No podía más. Subí a la camioneta, sintiéndome en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Por fin, las Suburban salieron a la noche. Aki me examinó.

– ¿Nerviosa?...

– Mucho...

– Tranquila – se rió Hilary, poniendo su mano en mi muslo – con el cuerpazo y con la carita que te cargas, la mitad de tu chamba está hecha... ¿En serio es tu primera vez como edecan?

– Sí...

Traté de no pensar más, y me concentré en las ademanes de las tres vampiresas: su estilo de acomodarse el pelo, su posición recta al sentarse (ostentando sus pechos), sus movimientos de manos, su entonación de voz... Con una seguridad impresionante, en todo momento dejaban la sensación de saberse ricas; y cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía gritar: "sí, mírenme, soy real"... De esta manera, el tiempo me resultó insuficiente: ¡eran tantos los sutiles detalles del comportamiento femenino!... No obstante, cuando nos apeamos, yo estaba mucho más en mi papel.

La realización del evento está programada en un lujoso salón, ubicado justo en el último piso del hotel más exclusivo de la ciudad. Obvio: el elevador privado estaba a nuestra disposición.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dije a mi madre.

– Lo supuse – rió.

Pese a que el evento aún no comenzaba, el salón bullía por los últimos preparativos: en la entrada, unos técnicos inflaban una gigantesca cerveza confeccionada en hule; a la izquierda, un ejército de meseros terminaba de montar un pantagruélico bufet; a la derecha, un grupo musical alistaba sus instrumentos; al fondo, bajo un descomunal logotipo de la constructora, un discjockey probaba el sonido.

– Pónganse los cascos y colóquense alrededor de la cerveza – ordenó Lee – Yo les iré dando indicaciones...

–Vamos al baño, antes – avisó mi madre, y me tomó del brazo...

Fuimos, en efecto, al baño... Pero no a orinar...

– ¡Te pasas, Valeska! ¿Por qué le dijiste a Estefanía que estoy cogiendo desde la secundaria?

Mi madre hizo una cara simpática.

– Corrección: que te están cogiendo...

– ...

– Para que corra la voz y todas te acepten... No tienes ideas de lo competitivas que son algunas edecanes, especialmente con las nuevas... Ahora te ven no como a una joven ansiosa por escalar posiciones, sino como a una simple putita...

– ¡Valeska, por favor! ¡No soy mujer! ¡Mucho menos una puta!

Mi madre me guiñó el ojo, me roció un poco de perfume y me metió a la boca una laminilla mentolada más.

– Pues les copiaste los moditos muy bien...

– …

– Ya sabes: continúa así... O mañana tendremos que comprar una escoba nueva para la casa...

Ya no respondí nada mas, salí del baño. Los primeros invitados estaban llegando.

– ¡A tu posición, Angelina! – me gritó Lee...

La siguiente hora fue atroz. Mi madre sabía perfectamente con quien me había encaminado. Todas las edecanes eran excitantes, sí, pero tanto ella como Aki, Estefanía y Alyssa tenían una peculiar manera de acercarse a los hombres: no había gesticulación suya que careciera de sensualidad. Pronto, con pavor genuino ante la posibilidad de una tunda, me dediqué a calcarlas, pero en automatismo. Actuaba con coquetería femenina, sí, pero dentro de una especie de bache negro: sin atender a los rostros, a las voces o a la música de reguetón. Hasta que un tono ronco me sacó del trance:

– ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo, muñeca?

Era el hijo del dueño de la constructora: un joven bien parecido, alto y pulcro.

– Sí – balbucee con timidez.

Por respuesta el joven sonrió, extrajo una pequeña cámara digital de su chaqueta y le pidió a uno de sus amigos que nos retratara. Me abrazó entonces, por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. No pude dejar de notar su aroma: olía riquísimo.

– Gracias – me dijo, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla, tras el flashazo – Eres la más guapa de las diez...

Entonces, la evidencia me cayó de golpe: ¡a los ojos de todo, yo ya era no una edecán más! ¡Me distinguía del resto por mi aspecto paradójico, de lolita: provocador y sexy, a la vez que ingenuo y juvenil! En un santiamén comencé a distinguir las quemantes miradas masculinas sobre mi piel. ¡Contra mi voluntad, me había transformado en un objeto erótico para mi propio género! ¡Los hombres me admiraban, me deseaban! ¡Yo estaba cautivando su atención, como una flor que atrae una colmena de abejas!

– Te estás robando el evento – me dijo Lee, complacido.

Con júbilo evidente, mi madre se me acercó también.

– Cuando te abracen para las fotografías – aconsejó – recárgateles en el pecho, abrázalos, finge que te sientes afortunada de que te tomen en cuenta...

– Entiendo...

– Pero, bueno... Creo que es el momento...

– ¿De qué?

– De rehidratarte... ¿Tienes sed?

– Más o menos...

Tras decirle algo a Lee, mi madre fue hacia el bufet y regresó con una botella de agua abierta. Me la dio.

– Bébela toda – indicó – Tu pintura de labios es waterproof... No se correrá...

Apuré el contenido en un respiro: aunque ligeramente amarga al principio, me resultó refrescante. A partir de ahí, no deje de posar: me entró un bienestar general y mi ansiedad se disminuyó por completo. Así que creyendo que estaba yo más en sosiego, obedecí los consejos de mi madre... Pero no contaba con los desequilibrios emocionales de ella; tampoco con el destino...

De repente, experimenté calor, tanto físico como emocional, y me sentí a gusto en el evento, muy a gusto... Luego, mi percepción sensorial se exaltó: comencé a captar olores fascinantes, a distinguir los rudos toques de las lociones masculinas, mientras que mi corazón parecía acompasarse al ritmo de la música. Justo en ese momento, un gerente de la constructora con algunos tragos de más, se me acercó para una fotografía, y me musitó libidinosamente al oído:

– Estás bien buena, mija...

Recordé a Gary, y me entró el morbo de una manera desbordada. De hecho, comencé a sentirme sexual, terriblemente sexual, sin autocontrol...

– Gracias – balbucee...

El gerente sonrió y, fingiendo abrazarme para despedirse, se me recargó:

– Mira como me tienes...

El contacto de su pene erecto, me alteró: tenía yo la piel hipersensible, y cada roce sobre ella empezó a arrancarme sensaciones inesperadas, disfrutables todas... "¡Dios! ¡No puede estar gozando con esto!", pensé... Traté sin éxito, de poner la mente en blanco, pero la voz de mi madre comenzó a retumbar en mi mente: "estarás haciendo eso toda la noche"…

– Me gustaría invitarte un día de éstos, a tomar una copa – agregó el tipo – ¿Estás libre?

Me sorprendió oír mi propia voz:

– Soy casada...

– ¿Cómo se llama tu marido?

– Gary...

– ¿Y te atiende bien tu marido?

– Mucho...

De golpe para mi estupefacción, deseaba no sólo que ese macho siguiera pensando en mí como mujer, ¡sino que me imaginara como tal, teniendo relaciones!... No buscaba yo contacto alguno con él, ¡ni por equivocación! Pero me excitaba el hecho de pasar tan plenamente por hembra...

– Dichoso él – me respondió, introduciéndome su tarjeta de negocios en el bustier, cerrándome un ojo y avanzando a la fiesta...

Pronto, me sumí en una desinhibición total...Traté de enfocar los ojos en un solo punto y no pude. Sólo podía pensar en comportarme como mujer y en estimular a los machos

– ¡Prepárense! – nos alertó Lee

Las luces se apagaron, y el discjockey anunció:

– Es medianoche... La hora sexy de la fiesta...

Mi madre se puso junto a mí, y me cuchicheó:

– Cuando oigas tu nombre, avanza a la pista...

El discjockey principió una letanía, con un tono deliberadamente varonil:

– Ellas son el sueño erótico de la noche... Nuestras edecanes: ¡Aki!

Comenzaron a sonar, a todo volumen y sin descanso, las notas de una canción de Daddy Yankee: "El ritmo no perdona" Y cada edecán avanzó, bailando sexualmente...

– ¡Hilary!

Para ese momento, mi excitación estaba al máximo...

- ¡Angelina!

Avancé, pues, hacia la pista, con movimientos lentos y precisos, y me arranqué a bailar, como jamás lo había hecho.

Mi cuerpo fluía solo, sin ataduras, enviando mensajes a todos los varones... Yo notaba el frenético meneo de mi vientre, el desafío abierto en que se había convertido... De pronto, distinguí al hijo del dueño de la constructora en el borde de la pista, y sin pensar me le acerqué hasta rozar mis piernas con las suyas. Entonces, cientos de voces masculinas iniciaron un coro inesperado:

- ¡Angelina!, ¡Angelina!, ¡Angelina!...

No pude pensar: le di la espalda al chico y voluptuosamente, me incliné hacia delante: mis nalgas quedaron frente a él, contundentes, a la altura de su cintura. Entonces con exaltación, con sensualidad, me tomó desde atrás y me recargó el pubis. "Sí", me complací al notaro. Perfectamente sincronizados, ambos comenzamos a mover las caderas de derecha a izquierda...

- Perrea, nena – me dijo – Perrea...

...

No necesito decir que, al término del evento. Lee me ofreció continuar como edecán. Pero mi madre me disculpó:

– Esto fue sólo por ayudarte – le dijo...

– ¡Pero no podemos desperdiciar a tu prima! ¡Es una bomba, la cabrona!

– Lo siento...

...

Desperté sintiéndome mal, con muchísima sed y con una extraña conmoción depresiva: estaba en la cama del cuarto rosa, sí, pero con el traje de edecán aún puesto. Contemplé los explantes que sobresalían de mi pecho, mis piernas aún de glitters, mi vientre plano. Me retiré los guantes, y jugué con el reflejo del sol en las uñas postizas, larguísimas, lustrosas... Sin poder evitarlo, me lamenté de no haber nacido chica, y supe que no deseaba regresar a la ropa de niño.

Me incorporé un poco... Mi madre divertida, me observaba desde la puerta, con el envuelto de pastillas en la mano:

– Mira qué madreada te dejó el éxtasis... Pero valió la pena, ¿no?

Sí: mi madre me había drogado. ¡Con una dosis de mdma disuelta en agua había logrado no sólo que me gustara usar ropa de mujer, sino que tal cosa me excitara! Casi pude oír cómo se fracturaba la primera capa de mi masculinidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Pues como estoy regurgitando de alegría por la cantidad de tarea que me dejaron para regresando de vacaciones, pues me puse hoy a editar unos capítulos. Tengo 3 ya listos para servir, este es el primero y en una semana subiré el que sigue, y así.

*editado*

* * *

Una Voz Angelical

Original by SandyGuapa

Capitulo IV

* * *

Me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Por supuesto, mi madre no me dio respiro alguno:

– ¿O acaso no fue para ti, una experiencia que te marcó?... ¡Te comportaste absolutamente sexy y coqueta, chica! ¡Y qué habilidad tienes para mover el culo!... Puedes negármelo ahora, pero creo que ya estás disfrutando el ser mujer...

Nada respondí. Mi madre sonrió y llevó su discurso por otros rumbos:

– Caíste en la cama, como tronco... Apenas si pude quitarte la peluca y los pupilentes... ¿Descansaste?

Asentí. ¡Cómo me pesaba la nuca!

– En fin... Casi es la una y media de la tarde, así que arréglate...

Me desnudé lentamente y fui al baño. Me quedé un buen rato bajo la ducha, dejando que el fresco goteo masajeara mi cabeza y se llevara la absurda sensación de depresión y todas las demás molestias. Luego puse especial cuidado en retirar de mi entrepierna los restos de cinta adhesiva.

Cuando salí, mi madre me ayudó a ponerme una de sus batas de baño y me envolvió el pelo con una toalla.

– Antes de que te vistas – disparó en el trayecto - te daré tus complementos alimenticios...

– ¿Cuales? – me intrigué...

– ¿Recuerdas que se los pedí al doctor Kon?

– Más o menos...

– Él me sugirió dos productos naturales para que desintoxiques tu cuerpo: grageas de alga espirulina e inyecciones de lecitina de soya... Así, la dieta que te prescribirá te hará mayor efecto...

Me encogí de hombros, plenamente consciente de que cualquier discusión resultaría inútil. Entramos al cuarto rosa y, en efecto, sobre el tocador había un vaso de agua, un platito con una pastilla y una jeringa pre llenada...

– ¿A qué hora compraste todo esto?

– Tú duermes, yo trabajo... Tú me apoyas, yo te apoyo...

Tragué el medicamento. Después me abrí la bata y me acosté bocabajo en la cama, mi madre, tras pasarme por el glúteo un algodón empapado en alcohol, me clavó la aguja hasta el fondo: pronto noté la penetración de un líquido levemente espeso, distribuyéndose entre mis tejidos...

– ¿Y ahora? – cuestioné...

– A comer...

Me incorporé y me fui, en bata de baño a la cocina: en la mesa para mi decepción sólo había un plato con un pequeño filete de pollo asado y verduras cocidas, un vaso de limonada sin azúcar y una taza de insípido té.

– ¿No sobró comida china? – pregunté.

– ¿Estás loca? ¡Tuve que terminármela! A partir de ahora cuidarás siempre lo que comes...

Suspiré. No tardé en devorar mis alimentos.

– ¿Hay más pollo?

– No por ahora... Vamos a que te arregles.

– Tengo hambre

Pese a mis protestas regresamos al cuarto rosa. En cuanto me retiré la bata mi madre me vio el torso, con una carga de repulsión:

– ¡Qué horror!, te está saliendo vello en el pecho, pareces hombre

Me miré. Nada distinguí.

– ¿Cuál vello?

– ¿Me llamas mentirosa?

Temblé...

– ...

– Cállate y deja todo en mis manos...

Mi madre fue a su cuarto y regresó con un frasco cilíndrico.

– ¡Qué bueno que tengo el Decolette 3D+ y el Suprem'Advance! Son excelentes depiladores

Abrió los frascos: resultaron ser sprays. Me disparó la sustancia del primero en los pectorales de manera generosa y comenzó a untármela con delicados movimientos en círculo. Luego, repitió la acción con el segundo.

Tras la aplicación de los sprays mi madre me oculto el pene y los testículos con la cinta adhesiva, vistiéndome una pantaleta hipster cheeky de algodón, con acabado de picot. Luego me pasó unas delgadísimas copas adhesivas de silicona...

– ¿Y esto?

– Tus tetas...

Ante la simpleza de los materiales, una expresión me salió del alma:

– ¿Y los ex plantes?...

La carcajada de mi madre no se hizo esperar:

– Mira a la niña: le encantó ser voluptuosa...

Aún sin querer admitirlo, tuve que reconocer internamente la veracidad de esa afirmación…

– No es eso – titubee, buscando justificaciones

– Recuerda que anoche fuiste una edecán mayor, desde este momento debes actuar como una adolescente

– ¿O sea?

Mi madre comenzó a adherirme las copas...

– Las chicas de tu edad no están tan formadas aún. Pero descuida: conforme tu cuerpo se vaya desarrollando, podrás irlo luciendo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que te despreocupes...

Finalmente, me pasó un muy femenino conjunto deportivo Nike (integrado por un pantalón pirata negro, con cordón de ajuste en el interior; y por una chaqueta de cuello alto y manga corta), y unos impresionantes tenis guess de tacón alto.

– Ven al espejo – invitó mi madre...

Caminé, pues, viendo mi reflejo desde el primer momento. Noté para mi estupefacción, que el éxtasis consumido en el evento había generado un condicionamiento operante en mí, que ya no podía dejar de imitar los provocativos aunque delicados gestos de las edecanes porque tal cosa me generaba una especie de placer físico. Para rematar, otras dos peculiaridades subrayaban aún más, mi transformación: el par de "tímidos senos" estampándose en mi ropa, y de nuevo, la obligación de balancear mis caderas para mantener el equilibrio. Me faltaba exuberancia por la ausencia de los ex plantes, sí, pero no me veía menos mujer: simplemente lucía joven y fresca.

– Vaya…

– Acostúmbrate a tu nueva imagen – me siseó mi madre mientras me recogía el pelo en una coleta – Será tu compañera por mucho tiempo...

Al oír estas palabras, temí por primera vez, que todo el absurdo proceso iniciado por mi madre me marcara, que me dejara secuelas permanentes... Si ya mis gesticulaciones y mi manera de vestir habían perdido masculinidad, ¿qué otros efectos debía esperar?

– ¿Cuándo volveré a ser niño?

– No mientras estás en el concurso desde luego – reconoció mi madre, y comenzó a perfumarme.

Me estremecí.

Justo a las cuatro, una camioneta hummer color rosa se detuvo frente a la puerta. El amabilísimo chofer, un simpático hombre de unos cincuenta años se anunció con formalidad extrema:

– El señor Kuznetov me indicó ponerme a sus órdenes – dijo – Soy Brooklin

– Mucho gusto –respondió mi madre, pasándole una mochila

Llegamos a la televisora en un santiamén. De inmediato, nos condujeron a la oficina de producción, donde nos aguardaba el mismo equipo que había yo conocido el día anterior. Max Mizuhara fue el primero en acercarse a mí: me saludó de beso y me separó de mi madre.

– Acompáñame... ¡Qué bueno que vienes así Ekaterina, cómoda y bien dispuesta!...

Atravesamos un pasillo y llegamos a una pieza larguísima, con apariencia de salón de belleza: la actividad ahí, frenética se desbordaba: en cómodos sillones, un montón de famosas estrellas estaban siendo arregladas: desde un anciano actor de carácter (leyenda en el país) hasta una polémica vedette cubana, pasando por un galán de telenovelas y la vocalista de un grupo de rock... Max me asignó un lugar, y llamó a un amanerado estilista.

– Ekaterina, él es Daichi y te atenderá... Ya le he dado instrucciones precisas de lo que queremos...

– Hola, hermosa – saludó...

– Hola – respondí – Mucho gusto

Max regresó al estudio, no sin antes ordenar:

– Llámame en cuanto termines, Daichi... El señor Kuznetov quiere verificar personalmente el look...

Daichi asintió. Luego, se dirigió a mí, guiñando un ojo:

– Max es guapo, pero muy autoritario... ¿No crees?

Un rayo frío me atravesó la columna vertebral. "Daichi es homosexual... ¡Y yo no quiero serlo!", concluí. "Aunque me exita parecer mujer, no pueden llegar a gustarme los hombres"... Traté de poner la mente en blanco, pero una pregunta del estilista me sacó de equilibrio:

– Qué callada estás, niña. Si no quieres que las dos nos aburramos como ostiones, ¡cuéntame algo!... ¿Tienes novio?

No fue el hecho de que Daichi, cuadrado de cuerpo, hablara de sí mismo en femenino lo que me desconcertó (él, al igual que yo, usurpaba simbólicamente un género), sino el recordar de golpe mi comportamiento como edecán horas antes: no quería que me gustaran los hombres, pero en el evento de la constructora había hecho todo lo posible por calentarlos.

Antes de poder frenarme, unas palabras de tono sugestivo salieron de mis labios:

– Sí, se llama Gary

– Muchos machitos se ponen celosos cuando sus novias se vuelven famosas, ojalá que tu galán entienda tu nueva carrera.

Dos mujeres se acercaron para apoyar a Daichi.

– ¿Qué hay qué hacer? – preguntaron.

– Es una chica de Bryan Kuznetov, ya saben lo que a él le gusta

Una de las mujeres le guiñó el ojo:

– Entonces no la maquilles antes de que el rusete la revise...

Las siguientes dos horas, de hecho fueron estresantes. Desconocía cuáles eran los criterios establecidos, así que me sometí con mansedumbre: me arreglaron las manos (cambiándome las uñas postizas), me realizaron pedicura francés, me depilaron las cejas, me dieron un tratamiento facial y me colocaron extensiones en el pelo

– Voy por Monsieur Kuznetov – indicó Daichi

Al ver los primeros resultados en mí, el productor se mostró complacido.

– Hiciste bien en pedirme que la revisara antes del maquillaje – le dijo al estilista - Colócale un poco de colágeno en los labios, casi nada y el pelo un poco más rizado...

– ¿Qué tonos quiere en el rostro, señor?

– Son tu elección, sólo recuerda su papel del reallity

– ¿Algún piercing? ¿En el labio quizás… como la antagonista de su actual telenovela?

– Buena idea; pero no se lo pongas en el labio, sino en el ombligo.

Si el piquete en los labios me dolió pese a los anestésicos, el del ombligo fue brutal: mientras yo sostenía mi chaqueta, apenas abierta a medias para no revelar la falsedad de "mis senos", Tony me atrapó la piel con unas pinzas y luego me insertó la aguja, seguida por un delgadísimo tubito de plástico esterilizado entre dos marcas previamente trazadas.

– Disculpa que no me espere el efecto de la crema – se encogió de hombros Daichi, retirando con habilidad el tubito y colocando el piercing – Nos queda poco tiempo...

Puede relajarme un poco durante el maquillaje, aunque no demasiado: Spencer llegó con gesto de urgencia.

– El fotógrafo está listo... Vamos a tu camerino...

Cuando me levanté y me vi al espejo, casi me voy para atrás: el arreglo a que mi madre me había sometido la noche anterior era nada frente al que ostentaba en ese momento. Mi rostro absolutamente feminizado (con la nueva apariencia de mis cejas finísimas y de mis labios carnosos), estaba enmarcado por un larguísimo cabello de abundantes reflejos; de hecho, emanaba una sensualidad desconocida para mi... ¡Nunca pensé que podía portar este magnetismo!...

En el camerino me esperaban mi madre, Ming Ming y Max, frente a un armario portátil, desbordante de ropa.

– ¡Qué guapa estás! – me saludó Ming Ming...

– Gracias – contesté...

Ming Ming me señaló la ropa:

– Un regalo del señor Kuznetov... ¿Te gusta?

Eché un vistazo: todas las prendas eran de inmejorable gusto y a la última moda, de los mejores diseñadores rusos y extranjeros… Quedé en shock.

Con energía imparable, Max comenzó a elegirme el primer atuendo: combinó una minifalda azul marina con una camiseta Zara de manga corta en estilo juvenil. Añadió un cinturón muy vistoso, unos aretes largos y una pulsera, ambos de plata, para rematar con unos buenos botines de tacón generoso.

En cuanto terminé de vestirme, Spencer me llevó a un set cuidadosamente preparado. El exceso de luz de los reflectores sobre un fondo blanco me arrojó un inesperado golpe de calor...

– Súbanle al aire acondicionado – gritó alguien

Max entró tras de mí y señaló a un tipo, sentado al frente de una computadora.

– Ekaterina, te presento a Michael Parker, uno de nuestros mejores fotógrafos.

Michael se levantó y, empuñando una Nikon se acercó. Lo vi mejor, evidentemente estadounidense de pelo castaño y barba de varios días, se movía con una seguridad impresionante.

– Tienes un rostro precioso... ¡Qué ojos!... ¡Qué piel!... Creo que retratarás muy bien...

Spencer mientras tanto, daba instrucciones a unos camarógrafos y al resto del staff.

– ¿Qué debo hacer? –le pregunté a Michael.

Él me respondió con un gesto seductor.

– Ser tú misma, bebé... Ven...

Me tomó de la mano y me dejó en el centro mismo de la luz.

– Regálame una sonrisa – pidió...

Oí el primer clic, y como en automático, me brotó el comportamiento de la noche anterior: volví a sentirme sexual, terriblemente sexual. Mientras tanto las instrucciones de Michael me llegaban como irresistibles desafíos:

– Voltea a tu derecha... Menos... Así... Dobla tu pierna... ¡Muy bien!... Deja que se te suba un poco la falda; como por descuido... ¡Excelente!... Eres muy natural... Agáchate... Las nalgas, paraditas... ¡Quédate así!... ¡Te ves riquísima!... Mírame... Separa los labios... ¡Genial!...

Cuando Michael comenzó a descargar mis primeras fotos en la computadora, mi madre se hizo presente.

– ¡Tu hermana es toda una modelo! – le dijo

Mi madre vio el material y dejó traslucir emociones paradójicas: regocijo mezclado con envidia. ¡Mi imagen de mujer era ahora mucho más fotogénica que la de ella!

– Así que la pequeña de la familia ha superado a la mayor – bisbiseó con amargura

Preferí callar y regresé con Spencer al camerino. Ramiro ya había elegido ropa: un mini-vestido muy ajustado, en mezclilla, complementado por unos aretes de oro bellísimos, por una cartera de Carolina Herrera y por unos originales zapatos transparentes con plataforma en el mismo tono.

Así, foto tras foto, cambio tras cambio, perdí la noción del tiempo.

– ¡Hemos terminado! – anunció Michael.

Me sentí feliz: él cansancio me estaba haciendo su presa. Fui al camerino y me derrumbé sobre la cama... Mi madre entró y se sentó a mi lado.

– Tengo hambre – me quejé – Me voy a morir

– ¡Qué poca resistencia, hermanita!

Aunque la puerta estaba abierta, Ming Ming tocó con desparpajo:

– ¿Se puede?

Levanté la mano y dije que sí con el dedo

– Ekaterina es una perezosa – me acusó mi madre

Ming Ming rió:

– Tenemos algo que te reconfortará.

El doctor Kon entró, acompañado de una cocinera:

– Buenas noches, linda...

– Doc – balbucee

– Te traigo la cena

Me incorporé como un rayo. Ming Ming desempotro de la pared una mesita y la cocinera depositó en ésta una charola con un apetitoso filete de pescado, ensalada, fruta con queso cottage y un agua mineral helada.

– Comienza a cenar – me sugirió Ming Ming – Por hoy, terminaste...

La cocinera vio a mi madre.

– Siéntese usted también señorita. Le traeré su cena de inmediato.

Kon le dio a mi madre un consejo:

– Ekaterina debe seguir esta dieta... A partir de este momento prácticamente comerá y cenará aquí, así que usted sólo tendrá que lidiar con el desayuno... ¿Puedo confiar en que vigilará la alimentación de su hermana? ¿Qué no habrá colaciones o sorpresas desagradables?

– Absolutamente – asintió mi madre.

– ¡Me alegro!... Toda la información está organizada por día: hoy es el uno, siga el orden, y ya. La revisaré en dos semanas.

En cuanto terminé de cenar mi madre me pidió que la acompañara al baño. Una vez ahí me abrió la blusa que llevaba yo en ese momento, me retiró las copas y sacó de su mochila el Decolette 3D+.

– ¿Otra vez? – me quejé

– El Suprem'Advance sólo requiere aplicación por las mañanas, pero este depilador va después de cada alimento.

– Valeska, no sé de qué vello me hablas

– ¿Vamos a comenzar con diferencias de opinión, otra vez? – se alzó, belicosa.

Callé y me dejé hacer, sintiendo una franca incomodidad. Justo cuando me estaba yo re adhiriendo los "senos", para después ponerme el conjunto deportivo e irme a descansar, Max me alarmó:

– Ekaterina – gritó a la puerta del baño – hubo un cambio de planes... Te llaman en el estudio "C"

– ¿Dónde hice el casting?

– Sí. Pero primero pasas con Daichi.

– ¿Qué?

Por órdenes de Kuznetov el estilista me cambió el peinado, dejándolo con un look más natural y me retocó el maquillaje.

– Puse tu cambio en ese vestidor de la esquina, para que no pierdas tiempo en el camerino – me dijo Max

Obedecí: encontré un mini-short True Religión de mezclilla, una ombliguera negra y unas botas de caña alta (un poco arriba de la rodilla) con aplicaciones en metal. El mini short, debo admitirlo, fue toda una revelación: ajustadísimo, me estrechó la cintura, me aplanó el vientre y me levantó el trasero.

Afortunadamente, no tuve que caminar: un carrito de golf me recogió y me dejó en el estudio en menos de dos minutos. Me sorprendió lo que vi: la escenografía, la iluminación, la mesa de los jueces. Todo lucía igual que el día del casting, salvo que ahora, aparte de los camarógrafos, sólo había dos personas en el auditorio: Bryan Kuznetov y un floor manager

– Repetirás tu actuación, con una actitud coherente a tu papel – me indicó...

– ¿Mi actuación?

–Sí. Canta "Ésta soy yo". Pero más sexy.

– Está bien

El floor manager me dio la señal, e inicié mi interpretación de manera audaz, dejándome dominar por el mismo espíritu que había surgido en mí como edecán. Incluso, recordé y copié la forma en que Alyssa se paraba, a fin de lucir más las nalgas, y un movimiento pélvico incitante que era especialidad de Estefanía. Cuando terminé, el productor lucía satisfecho:

– No me equivoqué, ¡eres mi próxima cantante de pop!

Un golpeteo de pasos desde la entrada me hizo voltear: Irina, Yuriv Ivanov y Tyson Kynomiya, entraban partiendo plaza.

– Buenas tardes, Kuznetov – saludó Tyson

Irina me guiñó un ojo.

Los jueces ocuparon su mesa... Kuznetov me vio:

– Ahora, vamos a grabar el principio... Sal, vuelve a entrar y preséntate como Katty...

– ¿Katty?

– Tu nombre artístico

Me retiré tras bambalinas y oí el conteo del floor manager. Entonces avancé con paso felino. Como en el casting original, Tyson Kynomiya gritó:

– ¡Número dos!

Irina intervino:

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Katty – contesté.

Yuriv Ivanov dedicó una sonrisa genuina:

– Eres muy guapa, Katty... Bienvenida

– Gracias

Bryan Kuznetov interrumpió la grabación:

– ¡Corte! Que regresen sobre Katty, en full shot – le dijo al floor manager; luego un tanto reflexivo, me vio – Katty no digas sólo gracias... Coquetea un poco con Yuriv. ¡Luce tu cuerpo!

– Va de nuevo – indicó el floor manager - En cinco, cuatro, tres...

Conté mentalmente y traté de recordar las estrategias tantas veces vistas en mi madre.

– Eres muy guapa, Katty – volvió a decir Yuriv – Bienvenida

Con sutileza femenina natural, doblé levemente la rodilla izquierda y eché todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha, mis caderas dieron un requiebre. Clavé mis ojos en los de Yuriv, tratando de mostrar atrevimiento y timidez en partes iguales. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, sonreí:

– Gracias... Me siento feliz de estar aquí, contigo – sonreí de nuevo – Y con todos ustedes...

Hubo algo eléctrico en el ambiente. Yuriv se quedó genuinamente boquiabierto e Irina tuvo que reaccionar:

– ¿Qué vas a cantar, Katty?

– "Ésta soy yo"...

– ¡Corte! – Gritó Kuznetov – ¿Cómo quedó la toma?

El floor manager consultó al personal de cabina, usando su diadema de audífono con micrófono

– Perfecta señor. ¿Quiere que hagamos una de protección?

– ¡No, no! Me encantó así ¡Fue muy natural! ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Ivanov?

El compositor y pianista movió la cabeza, divertido:

– ¡Estás muy cambiada, Ekaterina! – Me declaró – ¡Ten cuidado con los consejos que te están dando!

– Terminemos con esto – ordenó Kuznetov – Sólo faltan los comentarios de los jueces... Y grabar tu reacción: la vez anterior casi regresas a las butacas ¡Celebra el haber sido seleccionada y entra con júbilo a bambalinas!...

Fue Irina quien comenzó ahora:

– Tienes una voz maravillosa

– Y mucha energía – agregó Yuriv

Tyson Kynomiya permaneció en silencio.

– Voto a favor – siguió Irina...

Yuriv sonrió:

– ¿Qué opinas tú, Tyson?

Kynomiya suspiró. Tomó su copa de vino y la olió...

– Katty, evidentemente eres una chica a la que la vida nada le ha negado... ¿Por qué darte esta oportunidad a ti y no a alguien más?

No esperaba la pregunta. Tyson ignoraba lo que era mi vida real: no hablaba conmigo, de hecho, sino con el papel que estaba yo actuando. Lo absurdo fue que no pude contestar como Kai (francamente hubiera mandado a todos al demonio, y me hubiera largado de ahí)... Ser Ekaterina, en cambio me daba una fuerza nueva, una influencia que no había conocido como varón.

Con exquisitez, me pasé la lengua por los labios, y sólo dije:

– Porque soy capaz...

Y le guiñé el ojo.

Tyson se encogió de hombros:

– Pues felicidades Katty. Bienvenida a "Jugar y cantar"

Oído el "veredicto", acerque los codos a mi cuerpo en un movimiento rápido, al estilo "yes". Luego, me fui a bambalinas...

Spencer me alcanzó:

– ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Conozco al señor Kuznetov y sé que estará complacido! Sólo espera unos minutos... Te harán una entrevista breve, y podrás irte a descansar...

– Gracias, Spec.

– Si gustas, en lo que llega Don, pasa al teatro estudio...

Lo hice... De hecho iba a acomodarme en una butaca del extremo, pero kuznetov me indicó que me sentara a su lado... Ahora iban a grabar la actuación de un chico llamado Hitoshi.

– Él será el chico fresa del reallity – me explicó – uno de los que se enamorarán de ti.

Cuando lo vi en escena me sentí terrible. No sólo por lo absurdo de lo que acaban de revelarme, sino porque el muchacho me cayó mal: era el típico prepotente de colegio rico.

– ¿Qué vas a cantar? – preguntó Yuriv

– "Ritmo total"

Hitoshi comenzó su interpretación con carácter, pero justo en la parte de "para mi ese algo especial; viva la música, dámelo ya", le salió un "gallo" horrendo... Ni siquiera el estilo caprino de Enrique Iglesias justificaba el accidente vocal...

– ¡Corte! – gritó Kuznetov...

Hitoshi apenadísimo, se retiró por propio pie.

– Localicen a Ian Papov – berreó el productor – Lo quiero aquí, mañana temprano. Sustituirá a este imbécil.

Luego me vio, con rostro compungido.

– ¿Ves a lo que me refería en tu casa?... ¡Odio esto!

Asentí. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial. Me vio las piernas, después el rostro:

– Contigo las cosas son distintas – agregó depositando como con descuido, su mano tibia en mi muslo derecho – Puedo ver tu futuro

Spencer me llamó:

– A bambalinas, Ekaterina. Don está listo.

Kuznetov me tomó la mano y me la besó. Me levanté en confusión y fui a la entrevista... Comencé a preocuparme: tarde o temprano siendo niño, la voz me cambiaría... ¡Mi destino, pese a lo que mi madre deseara, era el mismo de Hitoshi! De cualquier modo traté de mostrar una actitud coqueta y festiva ante la cámara.

– Katty, eres la primera niña seleccionada para el reality show. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Feliz de estar alcanzado mi sueño...

Cuando llegué al camerino mi madre y Ming Ming bebían vino y charlaban como grandes amigas.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó Ming Ming

– Bien – contesté – He terminado, quiero cambiarme y huir

– Tendrás que irte vestida así – me sonrió mi madre, ligeramente ebria

– ¿Y eso?

– El señor Kuznetov ordenó que trasladarán toda tu ropa al departamento plata, incluyendo tu conjuntito deportivo – informó Ming Ming

Spencer entró con evidentes muestras de fatiga:

– Ian Papov está Alemania con su familia – le dijo a Ming Ming – Consígueme un pasaje de avión para cuatro personas

– Yo ya les había dicho que ese niño era mejor opción

– Conoces al jefe... Si no nos mete en apuros, no está feliz

Max se unió al grupo con un llavero en la mano

– ¡Qué horror con el cambio de participante! ¿No? Tendremos que retrasar la producción del reality uno ó dos días...

– En fin – se consoló Ming Ming – Eso nos dará tiempo de mejorar la escenografía: no me terminan de convencer las líneas amarillas huevo que le pusieron...

– Disculpen – intervine– ¿Me puedo ir?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Reaccionó Max – Tengan las llaves de su nuevo departamento... Brooklin los espera en la hummer

Spencer me detuvo:

– El horario que comenzamos a integrar en tu casa, quedó listo para las próximas dos semanas... A partir de mañana a las 11, tienes entrenamiento y clases de canto y de etiqueta... Así nos dará tiempo de seleccionarte las canciones... Con el repertorio decidido, trabajarás las coreografías...

– ¡Rayos! – me queje

– Tu copia del horario ya está en tu habitación. Buenas noches.

El departamento plata, en realidad el pent-house de un edificio en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, me resultó apabullante no sólo por el despliegue de lujo y de tecnología, sino por un detalle concreto: nada masculino había en la decoración.

– El señor Kuznetov fue muy específico – nos explicó Brooklin mientras dejaba la mochila en la sala y nos explicaba los intríngulis de controles remotos, apagadores y botones – Quiere que sus niñas estén a gusto

En efecto: el sitio era perfecto para dos mujeres. En mi habitación de hecho, descollaban una computadora de diseño vanguardista en color rosa y un montón de finísimos peluches, acomodados con buen gusto; sobre mi tocador y a sus lados, se acumulaban varios equipos de maquillaje (incluyendo un neceser repleto).

– ¿Ya vio su vestidor, señorita? – me preguntó el chofer, señalándome una puerta – Ahí le puse lo que traje del camerino... La mera verdad, quedó chulo...

La abrí: encontré un espacio amplísimo, plagado de armarios y entrepaños. Ahí, en perfecto orden, contemplé ropa muy fina y cara (en todos los estilos), accesorios (aretes, pulseras, diademas, relojes) y calzado (zapatillas, botas, botines... siempre con tacones altos)...

– ¡Ay, Don Broo! – suspiré

Una vez que el chofer se retiró, intercepté a mi madre.

– ¡Esto es demasiado!

– Creo que le gustas a Kuznetov – me sonrió

– ¡Basta, Valeska! Ya corrieron a un niño porque le cambió la voz... ¿Qué onda cuando eso me pase?

– Tranquila, hermanita; un día a la vez... Si tal cosa llega a ocurrir, nos despedimos y ya... Pero mientras habremos juntado dinero y vivido como reinas...

Las siguientes dos semanas, en efecto, nos dedicamos a pasarla bien. Es cierto que tuve que partirme entre las desgastantes sesiones de entrenamiento (con Johnny McGregor), y las exigentes clases (de canto, con Oliver Polanski; y de etiqueta, con Enrique Giancarlo); sin embargo, el no tener mayores preocupaciones (escolares o económicas) me resultaba adictivo. Casa espléndida, chofer y camioneta a la puerta, juegos en la computadora...

Hubo un detalle perturbador sin embargo: tener que pasármela de chica las 24 horas comenzó a despertarme una fascinación cada vez más morbosa. En especial lo reconozco, me excitaba acudir al gimnasio con ropa entallada y sexy, e integrarme con las mujeres biológicas hasta hacerme indistinguible.

Por si fuera poco, el incorporar a mi conducta las delicadas maneras de la aristocrática profesora Cavaliere (siempre aderezadas con las bien establecidas metas de Kuznetov) se transformó en fuente inagotable de feminización.

– Sé más sutil con el coqueteo – me dijo una vez por ejemplo – Intenta, cuando estés con un hombre, bajar la voz a un tono casi inaudible. Con eso, lo obligarás a acercársete.

Los resultados de la dieta y del ejercicio pronto fueron evidentes: mi cintura estaba un poco más estrecha y, en general, mi cuerpo adquirió una firmeza maravillosa. No falta decir que mi madre no se separaba un ápice de lo establecido por Kon, y que continuaba aplicándome tanto los suplementos alimenticios (las grajeas), como los depiladores.

Obvio: ¡Kuznetov estaba encantado conmigo! Al principio de la tercera semana, de hecho en su oficina, se mostró eufórico:

– Con tu talento, con la disciplina de tu hermana, y con mi apoyo visionario, llegarás lejos – me enfatizó.

Spencer entró y me saludó de beso.

– Señor, se espera buena audiencia para el domingo. Aquí están los índices reportados hasta el momento.

– ¡Maravilloso!

Me extrañé:

– ¿Puedo saber que hay el domingo?

– ¿No has visto los promocionales en televisión? – rió Spencer

– No he tenido tiempo, con tanta clase...

– ¿Y tu hermana no te lo dijo?

Torcí la boca, por lo que no se me requirió de más explicaciones.

– Katty, Katty – me dijo Kuznetov – este domingo comienzan las transmisiones de reality, con una selección de los castings

– ¡Wow! – me incorporé del sillón

– Es más – agregó el productor – Se me ocurre una gran idea: iremos a San Petersburgo, con todo el equipo y ahí lo veremos... Encárgate de la logística, Spencer

– ¿Todo el equipo, señor? ¿Participantes incluidos?

– ¿De qué otra manera? Dispón cámaras, incluso, lograremos buenas tomas...

Luego, volteó hacia mí:

– Además, no quiero dejar de pasar la oportunidad de admirarte en la playa, mientras te doras al sol...

Me alegré mucho y aunque parezca extraño, de regreso en el departamento, me fui derecho al vestidor: recordaba haber visto algunos trajes de baño, y quería probármelos. Seleccioné el más llamativo y pese a la cinta adhesiva, la brevísima tanga no alcanzaba a disimular mis genitales por completo. De cualquier forma, intenté con la parte superior. Para mi consternación, noté que mis pectorales se habían endurecido, marcado, y puesto más anchos. De hecho, mi torso comenzaba a verse tan bien formado como el de mis ex-compañeros de futbol de la colonia... "¡Claro!", reflexioné. "¡Mi cuerpo es de hombre, y ya estoy comenzando a cambiar!". Consciente de que la comedia estaba por concluir, no supe si sentirme triste o alegre... Sin embargo un rato después, al ponerme el depilador, mi madre no emitió comentario alguno. Me extrañó un poco. "No tardará en darse cuenta", deduje...

Dos días después cuando desperté, las cosas habían cambiado. Me pareció que mis pectorales no sólo se habían desarrollado más: parecían estarse afilando de manera cónica. Esperé algún comentario de mi madre, pero no llegó. Al tercer día, cuando empezaron a redondearse y a sentirse suaves, me resultó evidentísimo que había algo extraño.

Con suspicacia, se me ocurrió entrar en la computadora y buscar información acerca de las grageas de alga espirulina y de las inyecciones de lecitina de soya: en efecto, eran suplementos alimenticios y supuestos des intoxicantes. ¿Entonces?

Pensé en silencio. De repente, brinqué. Obvio: los depiladores. Teclee los nombres a toda velocidad. Mi madre no me había mentido respecto al laboratorio o al precio, sino acerca de los efectos. Leí, con asombro del Decolette 3D+: "Su complejo exclusivo de principios activos potentes e innovadores permite fijar la grasa procedente de la alimentación a la altura del pecho, compuesto en sí mismo fundamentalmente por grasas. Con una tonicidad recuperada, más generosos, los senos ganan en volumen, redondez y firmeza. Favorecen la entrada de grasas en el adipocito estimulando la lipoproteína-lipasa. Favorecen la lipogénesis (almacenamiento de grasas)... Tensor... Antiestrías". Del Suprem'Advance: "Rico y consistente, este extraordinario tratamiento palía los déficits de belleza de los senos. Sus micro esferas inteligentes liberan sus activos sólo allí donde la piel los necesita, para que la Volufiline y LPL Stimuline vuelvan a dar volumen y re densifiquen visiblemente los senos. Anti gravedad asegurada gracias a la Kigéline, completada por la acción re afirmante y tonificante de la Centella Asiática. Recupere un escote perfecto y de vértigo, con senos de belleza sublime".

En furia, en incredulidad, grité:

– ¡Valeska, me has estado chingando!

Mi madre entró al cuarto con displicencia. Cuando me vio frente a la pantalla, entendió todo.

– ¿No que extrañabas los explantes, reina? – Se justificó – Esto es mejor. Nada de silicón. Son tus tetas, tu carnita...

Comencé a llorar:

– No así...

* * *

Nota: San Petersburgo es una ciudad Europea que se encuentra en el Mar Mediterraneo, frecuentada comúnmente por cruceros.


	5. Chapter 5

A lo que me preguntabas, me imagino de Kai tendrá unos 12 años, no estoy seguro.

Solo me retrase un dia en publicar. Saludos.

* * *

Una voz angelical.

Original by Sandyguapa.

Capitulo V

.

La respuesta de mi madre fue tajante:

– ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan dramática?

¡Sentí amargura! ¿Qué tipo de monstruo me había dado a luz?

– Valeska, ¿no te bastó con haber logrado que me guste usar ropa de mujer y maquillarme? ¡Soy un hombre, tu hijo! ¡No puedo tener senos!

Mi madre bostezó:

– Me das hueva... En serio...

– Valeska…

– Revisa bien tu computadorcita, niña. Los efectos del Decolette 3D+ y del Suprem'Advance son temporales

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que en unos meses, volverás a tener el pecho plano...

Se me detuvo el llanto...

– ¿En serio?

– De verdad... Le compré los productos a Aki: ella los usa... Si quieres, llámala por teléfono y pregúntale...

Hubo un poco de consuelo.

– ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

– Porque te conozco... Te de miedo avanzar como mujer, pero en el fondo te fascina...

No quise entrar en ese tema. Pero sí supliqué:

– Simplemente, deja de ponerme las lociones...

– Como gustes... Pero el tratamiento sólo dura cuatro semanas...

– ¿Qué?

– Como lo oyes: casi hemos acabado, y los efectos más fuertes ya están en ti...

– ¡Ah, Valeska!...

Mi madre se encogió de hombros.

– Me habló Ming Ming por teléfono...

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – me extrañé...

– Preguntó si ya estamos listas para irnos a San Petersburgo el fin de semana. ¿Por qué no me habías tú informado del viaje?

Me sacudí... Ante su omisión, sagazmente, mi madre resaltaba la mía...

– Lo siento... La verdad: con lo que me ha estado sucediendo en el pecho, me disipé. Al principio, aluciné que era desarrollo de niño, pero luego...

Con una carcajada, mi madre me interrumpió:

– No estoy reclamándote... Simplemente, quiero aprovechar para hacerte notar algo...

Mi madre fue a mi vestidor, y regresó con un conjunto para la playa de Victoria's Secret, que me pareció simple: en nylon/spandex lycra de tono coral...

– ¿Qué onda, Karen?

– Desnúdate...

Obedecí. Entonces, mi madre se arrodilló frente a mí, y comenzó a ponerme la parte de abajo, un side-tie scoop bottom, con lazos laterales ajustables, pero sólo me lo dejó hasta las rodillas.

– Se me va a notar la cinta adhesiva – advertí

Por respuesta, mi madre me liberó la entrepierna. Luego, sentenció:

– Déjate hacer... No quiero quejas...

Tomó entonces, mi bolsa escrotal con una mano, tensándola; con la otra asió mi pene, ubicándole un pulgar sobre la cabeza, y el resto de los dedos alrededor del tronco. Para mi sorpresa, no hubo reacción alguna…

– ¿Qué rayos...?

Con cuidado y paciencia, mi madre fue ejerciendo presión con el pulgar. Aplastándolo hacia dentro, logró que la masa del pene se hundiera, primero, en la piel del mismo, y, después, en mi abdomen... Sentí cómo se me abrían los tejidos, en estremecimientos ardorosos.

– Nada de chillidos – advirtió mi madre...

Sólo pude morderme los labios. Mi madre siguió comprimiendo y comprimiendo, hasta hacer desparecer mi pene, y pasó, entonces, a recoger la masa testicular. Remató, subiéndome el side-tie scoop bottom, que me quedó súper-apretado.

Gruñí al echar una ojeada a mi vientre...

– De aquí, has quedado lista – anunció mi madre.

Imparable, tomó la parte de arriba del conjunto y me la vistió. Se trataba de un brassier halter top push-up miraculous, de copas con varillas y relleno especial, que se ataba al cuello y tenía un cierre trasero en color oro. Era el primero que usaba yo, teniendo ya senos.

– Vaya, vaya – sentenció mi madre – Tienes que verte al espejo

Fui de inmediato, y quedé en estupefacción.

Con mi pene y mis testículos disimulados dentro de mi cuerpo (escondidos en la zona de mi abdomen bajo), libre por completo, mi pubis lucía elevado. De hecho, había un espacio perceptible en relación con la cara superior interna de mis muslos, y la sínfisis parecía recubierta con una almohadilla adiposa en forma de triángulo invertido. Sí: tenía entre mis piernas la femenil distinción del monte de Venus o manzana de Eva... A su vez, el brassier levantaba y realzaba, añadiéndome unas dos tallas de copa, lo que me permitía ostentar un escote generoso y, a la vez, disfrutar de una comodidad increíble.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta manera de ocultar los genitales? – articulé, con pasmo auténtico.

– No eres la única con computadora e internet, pequeña – rió mi madre – Me suscribí a un grupo virtual de travestis, y estoy tomando muy buenos consejos... Tú me apoyas, yo te apoyo...

Analicé mi reflejo... ¡Dios!... Sin la cinta adhesiva, percibía mi cuerpo más auténtico...

– ¿O sea que soy travesti?

– ¡No, tonta! Te estoy transformando en una sexy mujercita ¿Te imaginas mostrándote así, en la costa, bajo el penetrante sol?

Sin voluntad, mi mano fue hasta mi tronco y palpó las turgencias en desarrollo: era distinto verme al espejo, sabiendo el truco de un par de postizos, a sentir conscientemente la tibieza de mi piel en formas femeninas que ahora me pertenecían.

– Valeska, yo... No sé...

– ¿Sabes que los senos han recibido más atención erótica de los hombres que cualquier otra parte de nuestro cuerpo? – me interrumpió mi madre; ella notaba mi turbación y la aprovechaba – Con ellos, Ekaterina, puedes decirle al mundo que eres hembra, y hasta informar de tu estado de ánimo: del rubor, del frío, de la alegría, del miedo, del deseo...

Mi mente inició una vibración incontenible: "senos"... "senos"... "senos" ... "atención de los hombres"... "atención de los hombres"... "atención de los hombres"... "eres hembra"... "eres hembra"... "eres hembra"...

– ¡Lástima que quieras dejar las lociones! – Agregó mi madre – ¡Si terminamos el tratamiento, los machos no podrán dejar de verte!

Ella si que sabía despertarme el morbo. Me imaginé con escote insolente, siendo objeto del escrutinio masculino: en la playa, en la calle, en la televisora, en un restaurante... Aunque suene extraño, me brotó el deseo sincero de fulgurar con senos maravillosos propios, grandes, sin necesidad de rellenos o de explantes...

– ¿En serio es temporal el efecto?

Mi madre hizo una señal de la cruz sobre su corazón.

– Te lo juro...

– ¿Si sigues con las lociones, me crecerían otro poco…?

– ¿Te crecerían qué...?

– Tú lo sabes...

– Dilo...

– Mis senos...

– Búscales otro nombre...

¡Dios!

– Mis tetas...

– Tus senos, tus tetas, tus pechos, tus boobies, tus niñas, tus mamas, tus chichis, tus lolas...

– ¡Valeska!

–Sí... Te crecerían más...

Tragué saliva...

– De acuerdo... Sigamos con el tratamiento...

– Así me gusta, nena... Ahora, arréglate, que tienes mucho trabajo en la televisora... Tu horario de la semana es una locura...

Justo ese día inicié tres cosas: primero, el uso necesario y definitivo de brassier; segundo, la preparación de las canciones con Oliver Polanski; tercero, el montaje de las coreografías... Enrique Giancarlo estaba satisfecho y me dejaría descansar...

– El señor Kuznetov quiere que tengas una presencia más elitista e internacional – me explicó Oliver, acomodándose frente a un maravilloso piano Steinway, en una de las aulas del centro de capacitación artística de la televisora...

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Cantarás en inglés...

No me alarmé: dominaba la lengua, gracias a las previsiones de mis difuntos abuelos. Y no tenía mal acento. Oliver me extendió una partitura: "Touch my body", que interpretaba Mariah Carey.

– Maestro, no sé si sea la mejor opción para mí...

– ¿Conoces la canción? ¿La has oído?

– Sí...

Abrió el piano, y movió los dedos...

– ¿Entonces?

– Mariah Carey no sólo cubre todas las notas del rango vocal contralto y todas las de una soprano de coloratura; posee, además, la capacidad de cantar altísimo...

– ¿Y?

– No creo alcanzarla, francamente... Mi interpretación sonará pálida...

Oliver se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo, antes de desembuchar:

– ¿Sabes que según el Libro Guinness, no hay otra cantante que puede alcanzar una nota más alta que la Carey?

– El dato no me tranquiliza, Maestro...

– Su domino en afinación microtonal es único... Usa los cuartos de tono con destreza magistral, y resulta precisa en pasajes de dificultad inverosímil...

– Por lo mismo, Maestro: prefiero algo menos exigente...

La reacción de Oliver fue inusitada: se echó a reír.

– ¿Es tan pobre tu autoestima, Katty?

– Prefiero pensar que tengo los pies en la tierra...

– Comencemos con algo que te convencerá de tus facultades: la receta secreto de la propia Carey... El registro de silbido...

Estuve a punto de caer: tal condición era común en niños menores de nueve años y en muchas mujeres hasta los 30, ¡pero cuando yo me había iniciado en el canto, ya no la tenía! Se trataba de ir más allá del falsete; de cerrar las cuerdas vocales, dejando sólo un pequeño hueco, para producir un sonido parecido al silbido de los labios, más agudo que el do.

– No podré...

– Estoy seguro de lo contrario: con esa técnica, potenciarás tu rango vocal hasta notas más agudas de las que puede producir un piano estándar...

Decidí intentarlo: sólo para darle gusto a Oliver... Y para que al desencantarse, buscara una canción distinta... Para mi sorpresa, no sólo alcancé el registro sin problemas, sino que mi voz salió natural, diáfana...

– ¡Maravilloso! – clamó Oliver, dando un acorde gustoso al piano...

– Nunca había hecho algo así – reconocí.

– No me extraña. Con cada lección, adquieres tintes nuevos, mágicos incluso…

En silencio pensé que había algo más, no sólo clases... "Estoy cantando como mujer", concluí.

De camino al restaurante de la televisora, dediqué un rato a pensar en mi situación. Las tetas, según mi madre, eran resultados del Decolette 3D+ y del **Suprem'Advance... ¿Pero y la feminización** de mi voz? De golpe, caí en cuenta de que ya no tenías erecciones repentinas y de que francamente, poco a poco se me habían ido insensibilizando los genitales. "Quizá me dañaba la cinta adhesiva", teoricé.

Por la tarde, vistiendo ropa deportiva cómoda (un short y un top de lycra, sudadera y tenis), me presenté en la sala de ballet de la televisora, con Robert Jurgen, el coreógrafo: un alemán de casi 60 años, pero rebosante de energía vital cual adolescente...

– Me ha dicho Oliver que cantarás "Touch my body"

– Así es, Maestro...

– ¿Has visto el video de Mariah Carey?

– Sí...

– Es muy sexy. Así que tu coreografía no puede serlo menos.

– Entiendo...

– Bailarás de acuerdo con la personalidad que el señor Kuznetov quiere para ti…

Antes de que manifestara conformidad, Robert hizo entrar a dos jóvenes altísimos, ataviados con mallas, camiseta y zapatillas de ballet. De cuerpos musculosos tan varonilmente perfectos, me hicieron caer en una especie de timidez...

– Colóquense junto a Katty –ordenó el coreógrafo– Julian, a su derecha; Raul, a su izquierda...

Me vi a los espejos: por contraste, con tal escolta, mi figura aparecía mucho más estilizada y femenina; frágil, al mismo tiempo que atrayente...

– ¡Qué fenomenal se ven! – me llegó la voz de Max – Ellos necesitarán ropa muy entallada; y tú amor, escotes y aberturas para presumir todas tus curvitas

Giré la cabeza: el diseñador de imagen y mi madre estaban entrando.

– ¡Vaya contigo! – me chacoteó ella – Te dejo sola un rato, y te apartas a los galanes

Me sonrojé. Julian mantuvo una actitud seria; Raul me guiñó un ojo. Su rostro, parecía tallado a mano.

– Max, señorita Valeska – anunció Robert – ellos serán los bailarines de Katty

– Buena selección – asintió

Mi madre se acercó a saludar de beso; por su actitud, por el brillo en sus ojos, supe que estaba a la caza de Raul.

– Ambos son muy profesionales – agregó el Aleman –Julian es egresado de la Escuela Española de Ballet... Raul comenzó la carrera de Enfermería en el _Instituto_ Superior de _Ciencias_ Médicas, pero el arte lo llevó a la Escuela de Danza Contemporánea.

El acento del bailarín sólo acentuó su masculina voz, deliciosamente abaritonada. Mi madre sonrió con coquetería:

– Así que españoles...

A través de los altavoces, sonaron las notas de "Touch my body". Robert me marcó los primeros pasos: lentos pero vigorosos, profundamente sensuales... El contacto con los bailarines sin embargo, hizo que se me dispararan nuevas dudas: al tocarlos, notaba yo sus músculos compactos, duros, insondables; sus manos en cambio, se hundían con finura en la redondez de mis muslos y de mis caderas: pese a la firmeza de mi carne, parecía yo mucho más suave; con mayor agilidad, incluso. Raúl describió mis impresiones con una palabra exacta

– ¡Qué fácil es levantarte, tia! – Me dijo, barriéndome de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes - ¡Pareces toda líquida!

Durante casi dos horas, fuimos construyendo la coreografía. Para satisfacción de Robert, la nueva y voluptuosa flexibilidad de mi cuerpo facilitaba las cosas: ¡me resultaba tan natural dejarme absorber por la música, y mover las caderas y las nalgas con una combinación equilibrada de incitación animal y de sutileza, de ingenuidad de niña y de apetito de puta!

Cuando pude descansar y me dejé caer en el piso de duela, otra evidencia me golpeó: ¡pese a la intensidad del ejercicio físico y a que sentía una liberación mucho más fuerte de calor, había yo transpirado mucho menos que cuando jugaba futbol o que en mis recientes prácticas en el gimnasio; de hecho, mucho menos que en cualquier otra ocasión de mi vida Los bailarines en cambio, escurrían sudor, literalmente. "¿Qué rayos me está pasando?" me cuestioné. Raúl se despatarró junto a mí, y Julián le arrojó una botella de agua.

– ¡Me encantan las bailarinas como tú, tia! – Afirmó Raúl, destapando su botella e interrumpiendo mis reflexiones – ¡Facilitaste el trabajo!

Sólo acerté a decir:

– Gracias.

– ¿Eres de esta ciudad o de la provincia? – picó, buscando conversación... Su interés me hizo sentir más calor.

– De aquí – respondí, perfectamente consciente de tragar el anzuelo

Raúl puso rostro de júbilo, y sus pupilas brillaron como carbones encendidos. Bebió un trago.

Desafortunadamente, mi madre no tardó en acomodarse junto a nosotros.

– ¡Eres maravillosa, hermanita! – disparó, aunque viendo a Raúl.

Le quité a Raúl la botella de agua y me levanté:

– Con permiso, necesito preguntarle algo al Maestro

No quería quedarme ahí... Siempre me había desagradado la actitud seductora de mi madre; pero en ese momento, percibí algo interno, mucho más raro. No supe bien qué. Fui hasta Robert, quien dialogaba con Max, y mientras apuraba yo el agua, le hice alguna consulta superficial

– Hemos concluido, niña – anunció el coreógrafo, tras responder a mi estupidez– Pero te quiero aquí mañana, puntual, con leotardo, mallas y zapatillas de ballet…

Marché con rapidez hacia la salida... Mi madre, jugando a las risitas con Raúl, se limitó a contemplarme. Cuando tenía yo un pie fuera, dijo:

– Tienes entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

Asentí en silencio... Luego, seguí mi camino...

Johnny, consciente del esfuerzo realizado con Robert, bajó un poco el ímpetu de sus rutinas.

– Vas excelente – me felicitó – Así que hoy podemos ser más recreativos...

Tras una ducha, llegué al restaurante de la televisora en agotamiento total. Cené casi automáticamente, sintiendo que los ojos se me cerraban. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Raúl... Y en mi madre.

– ¿Un día largo? – me sorprendió la voz de Ming Ming.

– Terrible – balbuceé...

Ming llevaba una charola con fruta, agua mineral y dos apetitosos flanes. Me dio uno:

– Si develas que recibiste esto de mí – sonrió – lo negaré por completo...

– ¿Estás comiendo dulce? – me extrañé...

– Terminé con Kenny – confesó – Cada vez estábamos más distanciados... Un poco de consuelo, no cae mal...

Me comí el flan de manera voraz; incluso, lamí el fondo del molde, lleno de delicioso caramelo.

– ¿Sabes que es mi primer postre decente desde que estoy en esto?

– Tu régimen es estricto – reconoció – Pero ha valido la pena... ¡Cada día tienes mejor cuerpo!... ¡Me temo que no tardarás en superar a tu hermana!

– Tu flan me devolvió un poco de energía – suspire – Gracias…

Ming Ming dio un sorbo al agua mineral.

– Según Enrique, estás hecha una princesita… ¡Qué bueno que no te vio hace un momento!… ¡Parecía que te tragarías el recipiente y el platito en cualquier momento!... Si la oyeras: "es mi mejor alumna, toda delicadeza; ¡y cómo ha aprendido a maquillarse!"...

– Me voy, Ming Ming – me detuve – Necesito dormir... ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana?

– Con exactitud, no... Fue con Raúl a cenar... Me pidió que te dijera que no la esperes que te adelantaras al departamento, que ella llegara por su cuenta...

Subí a la camioneta con cierta desazón. Don Broo lo notó:

– ¿Y ahora sola, señorita Katty? ¿Dónde dejó a la señorita Valeska?

– Ya ve, Don Broo – bisbisé – Se fue de fiesta sin mí...

Una vez en el departamento, me encerré en mi habitación, y me dispuse a dormir... "Raúl, Raúl"... No tardé en hundirme en un sueño recóndito... Algunos pasos, sin embargo me despertaron. Vi mi reloj: eran las tres de la mañana... Agucé el oído...

– No hagas tanto ruido – distinguí a mi madre – Katty ya está dormida...

Siguió un leve portazo; luego, otro. Al fin, el evidente fris-fras de ropas contra cuerpos... Me incorporé levemente...

– Tu hermana es sublime... ¿Ha practicado ballet?

Raúl estaba en el cuarto de mi madre... Me levanté, tomé un vaso y lo deposité sobre la pared que ella y yo compartíamos, para usarlo como improvisada bocina. Recargué mi oído...

– No – contestó mi madre

– Pues tiene el cuerpo de una bailarina – aseveró él

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Está buena, la niña

– ¡Y lo que le falta!

– Pero si ya luce el mismo culito sabroso que tú

– Créeme: verás a Ekaterina desarrollar aún más su cuerpo

– ¡Será una bomba!

– Pero deja de hablar de ella... Bésame...

Poco a poco, los sonidos fueron cambiando. Percibí lo que ocurría del otro lado, y me sentí mal... Inexplicablemente, me agradaba saber que yo le gustaba a Raúl, pero me angustiaba pensar que él estaba a punto de cogerse a mi madre...

Volví a la cama. Pero una repentina idea me hizo saltar. "¿Acaso son celos?"... Traté de abstraerme... "No... Claro que no"... Sacudí la cabeza... "Valeska puede estar con quien se le pegue la gana... Nunca me ha importado con quien se acueste" Pero no era eso, lo reconocí de golpe. "¡No quiero que Raúl este con valeska!".

Justo en ese momento mi madre comenzó a gemir como nunca. Y si bien al principio trataba de reprimirse para no hacer escándalo, pronto le fue imposible y gritó a todo pulmón:

– Así, así... ¡No pares!

Me tapé los oídos. No sé por cuánto tiempo. De pronto, en mi imaginación, surgió un cuadro morboso, de película pornográfica: Raúl montaba salvajemente a mi madre... El tono abaritonado, en la habitación vecina, puso la frase que faltaba...

– ¡Valeska!

Sufriendo una excitación implacable, quise masturbarme... Sin embargo, a punto de liberar mi pene, una ráfaga de pensamientos me detuvo: no vi en mi mente a Raúl cogiéndose a mi madre, ¡sino cogiéndome a mí!... Con terror, me sepulté entre las sabanas, repitiendo: "Soy hombre, me gustan las mujeres"... "Soy hombre, me gustan las mujeres"... "Soy hombre, me gustan las mujeres"... Sólo así, puede volver a dormir...

No me extraño despertar sin haber descansado en realidad. Me bañé despacio. "Raúl no me gusta", traté de convencerme. "En cuanto esto termine, regresaré a mi identidad de varón. No soy puto".

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina: en la barra, el bailarín disfrutaba un omelet de queso de cabra.

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó mi madre, desde la barra...

No contesté.

– ¿Dormiste bien, Kai? –preguntó Raúl

Quedé de una pieza.

– ¿Perdón? – balbucee.

Raúl me guiñó un ojo:

– Quise saber si habías descansado, amiguito...

Vi a mi madre con alarma.

– Tranquila, hermana – sonrió – Raúl es mi nuevo novio… Y como vivirá aquí, con nosotras, pensé que era mejor que supiera tu secretito...

Me derrumbé en uno de los bancos... De hecho, creí que vomitaría en cualquier momento... ¡No supe qué me dolía más: si el enterarme que Raúl y mi madre eran amantes oficialmente, o que él conociera que yo no era mujer en realidad!

– No volveré a hablarte en masculino – subrayó – Perdóname... Tú hermana me contó lo que han sufrido... Cómo siempre has querido ser niña, lo del concurso, lo del tratamiento... ¡Todo!

Mi madre intervino, colocando frente a mí un plato con verdura cocida:

– Desayuna rápido, Katty… Don Broo ya llegó por ti

En silencio, sin tocar el plato me levanté... Pasé el día completo con la mente bloqueada... Ni siquiera pude disfrutar el verme, por primera vez, como una delicada bailarina de ballet

Para cuando llegó el fin de semana, yo había tomado la extraña decisión de odiar a Raúl. Lo cierto es que él se mostraba respetuoso, hasta cálido. Pero no podía yo actuar de otra manera.

– Katty, no me trates así – me dijo una tarde – Te entiendo... Más de lo que crees... Todos tenemos secretos… Alguna vez te contaré lo que viví en España…

– Guarda tus materiales para un productor – lo corté – Igual, inspiras una telenovela...

El fin de semana en San Petersburgo me resultó reconfortante. De entrada, Kuznetov no quiso que viajara yo en el avión comercial fletado especialmente, sino que me invitó a su jet privado. Únicamente lo acompañábamos mi madre, Spencer, Ming Ming y yo, así que me dejé consentir.

Nos hospedamos en un lujoso hotel. A mi madre y a mí nos asignaron unas suites maravillosas con vista al mar: la mía, mucho más lujosa y amplia, fue para ella una especie de bofetada.

– ¡Vaya, lo que faltaba! – Se quejó– Creo que el rusete no reconoce mi trabajo contigo.

Me encerré saboreando de antemano mí tiempo a solas... Sobre la cama noté una caja larga. Me acerqué: procedía de una exclusiva boutique. A los lados se desparramaban docenas de mis chocolates favoritos... Había una tarjeta: "Por favor, ocupa esto para el estreno del reality. Bryan"... Abrí la caja: guardaba un mini vestido rojo precioso, sin tirantes, con escote bañera y amplios cortes laterales. Lo completaba una tanga roja con diseño de cuatro tiras y un par de zapatillas de tacón alto, abiertas, también en color rojo. Suspiré...

Fui de inmediato a la primera reunión de trabajo: en un salón del hotel me esperaban ya los otros once competidores. No me fue difícil ubicar a los papeles principales del "drama televisivo" que estaba por comenzar: Ian el guapo, con pinta de fresa; Mystel, el rico creidísimo y fanfarrón; Judy, la buena de la historia, toda ternura; Emily, la intrigosa... Sin embargo, de inmediato me cayó bien Reina, una humildísima niña de pueblo, gris en su apariencia pero de voz extraordinaria.

– ¡Bienvenida, Katty! – saludó Spencer – Pasa... Saluda a tus compañeros...

Vi las cámaras discretamente dispuestas, pero grabando los detalles del encuentro. Hice migas naturales con Judy y, por supuesto, con Reina. Reconozco que traté de evitar a Ian, sabiendo su rol: "uno de los que se enamorarán de ti", había dicho Kuznetov.

– ¡Todas ustedes son tan bonitas! – Nos dijo Reina, mientras bebíamos cócteles sin alcohol – ¡No sé qué hago yo aquí, ni para qué hice gastar a mi familia tanto dinero!

– Cantas bien, ¿no? – le dije, con sinceridad – ¡De eso trata el concurso; no Miss Universo!

Judy se incomodó un poco. Ostensiblemente. Pero manifestó su acuerdo conmigo. Y remató:

– Si fuera por belleza, tú Katty, nos ganarías a todas...

Me sonrojé.

– No nos vengas con falsas humildades – sentenció Reina, un poco más relajada; casi divertida – Te das perfectamente cuenta de lo que tienes, y sabes sacarle partido; aprovecharlo...

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté...

Judy, juguetona, me arrojó el rabito de su cereza

– Obvio, niña coqueta: a cómo te sientas, a cómo gesticulas, a cómo te mueves...

– A cómo vistes y a cómo te arreglas – acotó Reina

Recordé a mi madre con atuendo provocador: "Las mujeres tenemos esta ventaja. Lástima que naciste hombre: nunca sabrás todo lo que se puede obtener con esto"... ¡Ya lo estaba sabiendo!

– No digan eso – declaré, con un poco de amargura...

– ¡No te atacamos, amiga! – me abrazó Judy – ¡Al contrario!

– Pues sí – se encogió Reina de hombros – eres mucho más bonita que nosotras, y Dios te dio mejor cuerpo...

– ¿Qué podemos hacer contra la herencia? – Se rió Judy– ¡Tú hermana y tú parecen clones de Barbies perfectas!

De un rápido vistazo, comparé mi cuerpo con el de las mujeres del reality. "¡Rayos!", caí en cuenta. "¡Mis senos son los más desarrollados!".

En efecto, sin interrumpir las aplicaciones de Decolette 3D+ y de **Suprem'Advance,**mis mamas (¡eso eran ahora!) me habían seguido creciendo. De hecho, notaba ya peso en las copas de mis brassieres, y mayor tensión y ceñidura en sus tirantes.

Mis curvas resultaron mucho más evidentes el domingo por la mañana, en la playa. Vistiendo el conjunto de Victoria's Secret que mi madre había seleccionado y como ella misma lo había vaticinado, pronto fui objeto de la atención no sólo de los competidores y de la gente de la televisora, sino de algunos cercanos bañistas. Kuznetov, tranquilamente acomodado en una silla de playa, me mandó llamar.

– Siéntate, Katty – me pidió, señalando otra silla junto a él – ¿Qué quieres tomar?

– Un jugo de naranja

Kuznetov chasqueó los dedos a un amabilísimo mesero. Luego, me vio.

– ¿Te gustó el vestido?

– Es hermoso, señor... Muchas gracias

– Quiero que luzcas espectacular, hoy, en la primera transmisión del reality... Habrá reporteros de varios medios, invitados especiales... Incluso el Gobernador. Daichi se encargará de maquillarte y de peinarte...

El mesero llegó con el jugo, dándome tiempo para organizar mis pensamientos. Una duda me carcomía, y preferí externarla:

– ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor?

– Desde luego

– ¿Ese reality tiene ya un ganador?

Kuznetov se fue para atrás...

– ¿Lo sabes o lo intuyes? – me esquivo

Me levanté de la silla, inclinándome hacia el productor, mostrándole descaradamente el cada vez más marcado inicio de mis senos:

– Sea honesto conmigo, por favor... Usted sabe que soy discreta...

De la mesilla entre nosotros, Kuznetov tomó su inseparable cigarrera.

– Katty, tu carrera está asegurada... Créeme... Para ti, este reality es sólo el lanzamiento...

Respondí con total honestidad:

– Señor, no me interesa saber si saldré victoriosa o no... Simplemente, algo me dice que la trama va más allá del desarrollo del concurso... Que incluso, llega a los resultados...

Kuznetov jugó con la cigarrera, tomó un puro y lo encendió:

– Hay una ganadora, pero no eres tú...

– ¿Es Judy?

Kuznetov tosió:

– ¿Esa tipeja te lo dijo?

Reí:

– No... Me fue obvio...

Volví a acomodarme en la silla, y tomé mi vaso de jugo. De forma inexplicable, Kuznetov inició una letanía de justificaciones:

– Judy tiene madera de baladista, pero es insípida... El triunfo le ayudará a colocar más discos... Tú no necesitas eso: brillarás por ti misma...

Vi al productor con ojos falsamente divertidos:

– No me preocupo por mí... Sospecho, por ejemplo, que Reina no está al tanto de la trama... Ella realmente le está poniendo corazón y esperanzas al reality...

Kuznetov lanzó una exhalación quejumbrosa.

– A diferencia de Valeska, tú tienes escrúpulos... No sé qué tan bueno sea eso para ti... O para mí...

Traveseé, coquetamente pero sutil, acariciándome los labios con el popote... Aparenté casualidad... Porque tenía la seguridad de que estaba a punto de averiguar más...

– Me da la impresión, señor, de que así le gusto a usted...

Kuznetov lanzó una carcajada...

– ¡Demonio de mujercita! – con una seña, ordenó al mesero que le llenaran el vaso con ginebra y agua de coco; bebió un largo trago – Reina no tiene maldita idea, en efecto... Es la pobre rancherita con la que millones de televidentes jodidos se identificarán: su presencia nos garantiza un montón de dinero por concepto de llamadas...

– Aunque no le cuenten a su favor...

Kuznetov me señaló con el vaso:

– No me provoques...

Quedé en silencio... Si yo, como mujer, era una farsa, ¿qué más podía esperarse del maldito concurso? Sin embargo, me dolía el porvenir de Reina... "Tengo que ayudarla", reflexioné...

Por la noche, en un antro de moda contratado ex profeso, vimos el inicio de las transmisiones del reality: los castings de los doce participantes, más algunos "de relleno" (incluyendo los más ridículos). Conforme a las instrucciones del productor, usaba el mini vestido rojo, y había dejado que Daichi me realizara un peinado alto, muy sofisticado, y un maquillaje intenso. Dado que Kuznetov me había destinado una limosina, mi arribo a la alfombra roja había resultado espectacular: tras asolearme, mis hombros, mi espalda, mis piernas y casi la mitad de mis senos, fulguraban con un saludable tono canela, acentuado por sutiles y hábiles toques de glitters, por lo que los flashazos de las cámaras arrancaban matices tornasolados a mi piel...

De inmediato, me condujeron a la mesa de Kuznetov: ahí, esperaban ya el Gobernador y el presidente de la localidad, Spencer, Ming Ming, Reina, ¡ e Ian!

– Te ves preciosa – me saludó Kuznetov de beso...

Instantes más tardes, mi actuación en la pantalla, me desconcertó; era yo y no era yo; aunque profundamente femenina y descaradamente sexual, mi figura me parecía mucho menos voluptuosa que la que el espejo me había devuelto al arreglarme... Con un susurro, el productor confirmó mis sospechas:

– ¡El ejercicio y la dieta te han sentado bien! ¡Estás mucho más buena y piernuda!

Sentí la boca seca... Y volví los ojos hacia la mesa de mi madre... "A mi cuerpo le está pasando algo muy, muy extraño", concluí...

Algo trabó mis cavilaciones: con discreción Spencer me deslizó una tarjeta: "Hay fotógrafos y reporteros en la pista. Ian te va a invitar a bailar. Acepta y sé coqueta"...

En cuanto sonó la música el chico se puso de pie, fue hacia mí, se inclinó y me tomó de la mano:

– ¡Showtime! – me susurró al oído – Debo comenzar a enamorarme de ti...

Vi a Kuznetov: me guiñó un ojo y sonrió...

Me levanté en confusión. Sólo acerté a decir:

– ¿Si?

Ian se encogió de hombros...

– Sí... Y no será difícil... Créeme...


	6. Chapter 6

Una voz angelical.

Original by Sandyguapa.

Capitulo V

.

No podía dejar de ver las páginas de brillante papel couché. Más allá de que hubieran incluido fotos mías en traje de baño ("¿cómo rayos me las tomaron?"), me impactaba la secuencia donde Ian y yo aparecíamos bailando en el antro, por tres razones: una a través de la comparación, se evidenciaba mi cada vez más concluyente ruptura con lo masculino; dos, pese a que el lugar estaba atestado la perspectiva nos hacía ver comprometedoramente solos; tres, aunque día tras día, trataba yo de ahogar los recuerdos de esos momentos, su indómita presencia se me imponía.

En la primera imagen, enfocada hasta nuestras cinturas, contrastaban los hombros y los pectorales del chico (su enorme masa muscular, bajo una exigua camisa de lino) con mi espigado tronco. En la segunda, de perfil y de cuerpo entero, la sólida y cuadrada constitución física varonil enfatizaba mi silueta de reloj de arena. En la tercera, disparada de cerca, mi piel pulcra, mis antebrazos pequeños y mis manos gráciles (con uñas largas, bien pintadas, perfectas) se perdían en la abundante vellosidad, la desmesura y la rudeza de quien me abrazaba. En la cuarta, sólo de rostros, la atrevida cámara me había inoportunamente registrado en un gesto de coquetería, admiración y súplica (casi copiado a mi madre).

Una timbre metálico me hizo girar hacia mi celular (regalo de Kuznetov, que apenas había yo estrenado). Contesté:

– Diga...

– Sales en todas las revistas de espectáculos del país – era Ming Ming...

– Estoy viendo la primera – confesé – Mi madre tuvo la precaución de dejármela, antes de irse con Raúl

– Te guardaré ejemplares de todas... ¿Cuál tienes?

Le dije el nombre... Y agregué:

– Me sorprende el manejo que le han dado a la información... Es exactamente como el señor Kuznetov quería... Aunque hay un dato equivocado...

Ming Ming rió:

– La directora de esa revista es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero y por exclusivas... Ella asegura que no se vende, pero digamos que nuestro jefecito la alquila de vez en cuando... Cualquier error está calculado: créeme...

Suspiré:

– Te juro, amiga, que esto ya me parece un complot mafioso...

Ming Ming rió más fuerte:

– The_show must go on_– recitó – ¿A qué horas vienes a la televisora?

– No jodas, hoy me tocó descanso... Tengo chequeo con el doctor Kon, pero me citó en su consultorio particular...

– Ya, ya... Kuznetov quiere ultimar pronto lo de tu vestuario... Max ya tiene algunas propuestas... En fin… See you tomorrow...

Apagué al celular y volví a la revista. Ahora entendía los textos que acompañaban las fotos del antro: "Dos de los seleccionados del reality show 'Jugar y cantar', Katty e Ian, se volvieron inseparables desde el primer momento. Nuestro paparazzo los captó en actitud apasionada. ¿Habrá romance en puerta?". Las de la playa, sin embargo, estaban rodeadas por un misterio: "Los participantes de la nueva producción del exitoso Bryan Kuznetov, gozaron de las playas de San Petersburgo, antes de iniciar las duras jornadas de trabajo. Katty, para regocijo de los varones, se bronceó en un atrevido traje de baño, presumiendo cuerpazo y mostrando que a sus 15 años es ya toda una sexy mujer". Reflexioné en silencio: "¿por qué aparezco con esa edad? Me han puesto casi en el límite señalado por la convocatoria del concurso".

Revisé por enésima vez la foto central: la más grande, justo la de los momentos en que le había yo echado los brazos al cuello a Ian. "¡Rayos!". Mi inferior estatura (a despecho de mis tacones), mi espalda arqueada, mi pierna derecha despegada del piso y ligeramente doblada hacia atrás, el amplio corte lateral del mini vestido exhibiendo un dorado muslo de ensueño, mi manera de alardear los senos y en especial mis ojos entornados, elevándose al anguloso y atlético rostro del chico, me hacían ver no sólo suplicante de protección sino franca hembra en celo. Él a su vez (firme, seguro, con mirada llena de apetito), cubriendo con sus enormes manos casi la totalidad de mi cintura, se apoyaba sobre mis caderas en un gesto de macho cortejante que se sabe deseado. "Él, hombre; yo, mujer", cavilé... Me brotó el recuerdo, que me había estado torturando, una vez más, lo contuve.

Suspiré y arrojé la revista a mi cama. Terminé de despintarme las uñas (ya mías, larguísimas, sin necesidad de postizos) y decidí ponerme un suave y holgado conjunto deportivo de_Abercrombie_&_Fitch_. Fui entonces a la cocina, calenté el plato con mis alimentos (depositado por mi madre en el horno de microondas), y lo comí sosegadamente; incluso, me permití una lata fría de coca-cola light. Luego, me abandoné en el sofá, y estuve jugando con el control remoto, sin decidirme por algún programa, hasta que opté por relajarme con una repetición de caricaturas de la Warner Bros.

Recién había pasado una semana desde nuestro regreso, (la tarde dominical anterior había sido transmitido el especial grabado allá, que me había negado a ver) y mis actividades continuaban incrementándose. El día de gracia, pues, tras levantarme tarde me estaba resultando renovador, vigorizante.

Para buena fortuna, mi madre pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Raúl, lo que me otorgaba la posibilidad de mantenerme casi a solas, exceptuando las prácticas coreográficas. De hecho, mi madre parecía únicamente preocupada por administrarme los suplementos alimenticios con puntualidad británica, y por cuidar que no me alejara un ápice de las instrucciones dietéticas del doctor Kon, en especial cuando estaba yo fuera de la televisora.

A las cuatro en punto, don Broo llamó a la puerta.

– Señorita Katty – me saludó – ¿Está usted lista?

– Un segundo, don Broo – pedí...

A las cinco, conforme a la cita, estaba en el consultorio. El doctor Kon me recibió, con evidente buen humor, me hizo algunas preguntas, me tomó signos vitales, me pesó y con una cinta especial, me midió busto, cintura y cadera. Me observó entonces, con sorpresa.

– Desvístete el torso, por favor – me pidió – Y siéntate en la cama de reconocimiento...

Sentí algo raro.

– ¿Me desvisto de arriba, por completo? – pregunté...

– Sí... Espero que no te moleste...

Comencé a quitarme la blusa, y caí en cuenta: muchas veces había estado sin camisa y sin camiseta frente a mis amigos de la colonia al jugar futbol; ¡pero mi situación ya era distinta, inimaginable antes! Se me despertó una timidez enteramente nueva. "Muy médico y todo, sí; pero el doctor Kon va a ser el primer hombre que me vea los senos desnudos", pensé... Cuando intenté retirarme el brassier, mis manos estaban temblando... Porque al pensar en él, como hombre, había hecho una dicotomía automática que no me agradaba.

– Tranquila, hija – me dijo Kon – Soy profesional

Tenía la boca seca cuando me mostré, al fin. El doctor Kon me vio con cuidado, y volvió a medirme el busto...

– ¡Es increíble! – agregó

– ¿Qué? – urgí...

– Nada malo – sonrió el médico– más allá de la dieta y del ejercicio, te estás desarrollando de manera espectacular

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Que te comencé a atender como niña, pero ya eres toda una mujer... Al ver tus senos tan abundantes, pensé que traías relleno o alguna prenda especial...

¡Dios!

– No sé que decir – balbucee...

– ¿Qué puedes decir? – se encogió de hombros; luego, añadió en tono respetuoso – No lo tomes a mal Katty, pero al fin y al cabo, tienes a tu favor los buenos genes de tu familia: en poco tiempo podrás pedirle brassieres prestados a tu hermana; incluso, me extrañaría que no llegues a ganarle en medidas...

Confirmé mis sospechas: algo raro le pasaba a mi cuerpo. "¿Yo? ¿Con tetas tan grandes como las de Valeska?", medité... Se me ocurrió, de pronto:

– ¿Cree que sean los suplementos alimenticios?

– ¿Cuáles? – se extrañó el doctor Kon

Decidí ir con cuidado:

– La combinación de alga espirulina y lecitina de soya

– ¿Desde cuándo te la administran? ¿Quién te la prescribió?

Me mordí los labios... Contrario a las informaciones de mi madre, su famoso tratamiento diario no era disposición de Kon, ella actuaba por su cuenta y por su riesgo...

– Mi hermana pensó que era buena idea, para desintoxicarme y para que la dieta me hiciera más efecto...

Kon lanzó una sonora carcajada.

– Dile a tu hermana que está pagando los ingredientes de una orina muy cara... No, Katty: simplemente te estás consolidando como cualquier jovencita de tu edad... ¿A los cuántos años comenzaste a menstruar?

Quedé de una pieza, por las morbosas implicaciones del cuestionamiento: "este hombre, en verdad me piensa como mujer, con todo el equipo y que están andando en mí los mecanismos biológicos necesarios para que me reproduzca". No supe qué responder; sólo pude articular la primera y muy obvia edad que se me ocurrió:

– A los doce...

– ¿Lo ves? Simplemente eres una quinceañera más próspera en todos los aspectos...

Otra vez... "¿Quince años?"... No quise ahondar en la declaración: bastante tenía con mis nuevos descubrimientos... Ya habría tiempo...

En cuanto regresé a casa, fui al cuarto de mi madre y comencé a revisar cajones. No tardé en encontrar los suplementos: un frasco enorme y una caja alargada, rotulados de fábrica: "Alga espirulina. Grageas". "Lecitina de soya. Inyecciones". Memoricé el nombre del laboratorio fabricante, guardé todo y fui a mi computadora. La encendí, y rastree, a través de Google, los teléfonos correspondientes. Llame desde mi celular:

– Productos Farmacéuticos Naturistas – me respondió una chica – ¿En qué puedo servirle?

– Buenas tardes – respondí – Necesito información respecto a dos de sus productos

– Permítame, señorita – me cortó, con amabilidad, la telefonista – La comunicaré con atención a clientes...

Me impresioné. El hecho de que a la primera y sin verme, alguien me identificara por teléfono como mujer, me confirmó la feminización de mi voz.

– Atención a clientes – surgió un hombre, tras una pequeña cortina musical – Soy Lupinex. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

– Disculpe – inicié – acabo de comprar dos productos de su laboratorio

– Dígame su nombre, por favor

– ¿El de los medicamentos?

– El suyo...

– Rita – mentí – Rita Petrov

– ¿Tiene a la mano los productos, señorita Petrov?

– No... Pero son alga espirulina y lecitina de soya

– ¿En grageas, cápsulas o inyecciones?

– En el caso del alga espirulina, grageas; la lecitina de soya viene en inyecciones

– Perfecto, señorita Petrov... ¿Cuál es su consulta al respecto?

– ¿Para qué diablos sirven?

Lupinex sonó divertido...

– ¿No sabe para qué sirven, y los compró?

– Bueno... yo...

– Son desintoxicantes, señorita... Con el alga espirulina, usted recibe un cóctel multivitamínico y mineral; resulta saciante, le ayuda a perder peso y le aporta prácticamente todos los nutrientes que necesita... La lecitina de soya le disminuye el colesterol plasmático y le incrementa el colesterol bueno; además mejora su rendimiento atlético...

– Entiendo...

– Si me da un correo electrónico, puedo enviarle un documento completísimo e interesante, en formato digital...

Colgué: el misterio se eternizaba. Justo en ese momento, el ruido de la puerta me avisó de la llegada de Raúl y de mi madre...

– ¿Hay alguien en casa? – gritó ella

– Sí – contesté

Fui corriendo a la sala... Mi madre se había despatarrado en el sofa. Raúl me extendió un paquete...

– Tuve que rogarle a tu hermana, pero al fin me permitió traerte esto...

Lo abrí: ¡el delicioso aroma me hizo saber que tenía una espléndida pasta a la amatriciana en las manos!

– Este cubano manipulador insistió – dijo mi madre – Según él, un día de descanso sin algo sabroso vale para nada...

– Era consejo de mi abuela, chica – rió Raúl – Los domingos, siempre se las ingeniaba para darnos el mejor congrí de la isla y una sabrosa masa real de guayaba

Me acomodé en la barra de la cocina y devoré la pasta. ¡Dios! El tocino me sabía a gloria… Raúl extrajo una coca clásica del refrigerador, la abrió y la puso frente a mí. Luego me guiñó el ojo. Escuché entonces, el timbre del teléfono de casa.

– Es Ian – gritó mi madre...

Fui a la extensión que colgaba a un lado de la alacena, y respondí ahí.

– Hola...

– ¿Cómo estás, Katty?

– Bien...

Desde el regreso de San Petersburgo y sin que coincidiéramos en la televisora, el chico me había estado llamando todos los días. Y siempre para mi mala fortuna, me hacía recordar unos momentos particulares en el antro: los que habían quedado retratados en el centro del reportaje fotográfico, y que yo trataba de bloquear.

– Bailas muy bien – me había dicho, mientras nos movíamos a ritmo de techno...

– Gracias – le había yo respondido...

Repentinamente, sin embargo, se había interrumpido la música electrónica y habían sonado piezas muy calmadas, románticas. Obvio: había yo intentado regresar a la mesa. Ian sin embargo, asiéndome con fuerza por la cintura me había obligado a permanecer en la pista y a juntar mi cuerpo al suyo...

– Tengo ganas de ir a tomar un café contigo – escuché la voz en el teléfono – ¿Me lo aceptas?... Ming Ming me dijo que estás libre...

En mi mente volvió a surgir San Petersburgo, el antro, la cercanía de Ian, sus manos enormes. ¡Y evoqué no sólo la cálida sensación de su pelvis pegada a la mía, sino en el súbito deseo que me había envuelto de que manos masculinas acariciaran mi nueva anatomía de mujer... Mis ojos habían girado hacia arriba entonces, buscando el rostro de Ian; le había echado yo los brazos al cuello, y se me había escapado algo muy similar a un gemido... Incluso había tenido que morderme los labios para no pedirle: "tócame"...

– ¿Es orden de Kuznetov? – pregunté

Hubo un breve silencio en el teléfono.

Por un brevísimo intervalo de la noche caribeña lo recordaba, el antro había desaparecido de mis referentes... Sólo había experimentado una especie de vértigo: como si hubiese estado al borde de un abismo, en cuyo fondo residiera la hombría de Ian, atrayéndome fatalmente... ¡Y yo había querido dejarme caer!... Me había dado miedo mi propio vacío, sin embargo, porque al igual que en la primera noche de Raúl en el departamento, yo había vuelto a desear como mujer

– No – completó el chico, al fin...

– Entonces – corté – prefiero que nos veamos en el reality...

Sí... No podía seguir arriesgándome... Ian, Raúl... No daría un paso del cual me arrepintiera más tarde... "Soy hombre"...

Al día siguiente, entre ensayos, pudiendo apenas soportar las molestias, tuve prueba de ropa. De entre todas las opciones de Max, Kuznetov personalmente me había elegido un conjunto matador en color blanco: un atrevido top tipo halter, unido al frente por el detalle de una argolla; una micro falda rizada, con cordones a los lados; y unas zapatillas cerradas muy elegantes.

– ¡Te ves maravillosa! – exclamó Max – Pero tendremos que cuidar un detallito

Con calma, me hizo alzar el brazo: una especie de delicado plumón estaba surgiendo en mis axilas...

– Irás a depilación de inmediato...

Ming Ming intervino:

– No creo que sea conveniente... Mira lo pálida que está...

Max se preocupó:

– ¿Tuviste fiebre?

Ming Ming rió:

– Nunca entenderías, muchacho... Déjanos solas: esto es entre mujeres...

Me dejé caer en una silla.

– Creo que necesito un médico – me quejé – Háblale al doctor Kon

Ming Ming movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

– Conozco los síntomas... No es la primera vez que a alguien por la tensión nerviosa, le ocurre esto... ¿Te duele mucho el vientre?

Suspiré:

– Son los senos…

Ming Ming sacó de su bolsa de mano un frasco de pastillas y una botella de agua

– A mí me pasa lo mismo... Tómate esto...

Obedecí... Sólo después, pregunté...

– ¿Qué es?

– Syncol, para el síndrome premenstrual

– ¿Qué...?

– Te ayudará mucho...

No supe qué hacer... ¡Todo era tan bizarro!... Ming Ming pensaba que mis malestares tenían que ver con la proximidad de una menstruación... Como reafirmando su idea, me dio un paquetito.

– Por si las dudas – subrayó...

Una toalla sanitaria…

– ¡No la necesito! – clamé

– ¿Traes contigo?

Me sentí en derrota...

– No sé...

– Consérvala; para evitarte apuros... Hay un depósito con más, en el baño general de mujeres frente a la zona de camerinos, justo debajo de los lavabos... Llévate también, la caja de Syncol...

– Gracias

– ¡Ah! ¡Y toma esto: no pienso ser tu cargadora!

Ming Ming me entregó un montón de revistas de espectáculos. En todas, la información sobre el reality show ocupaba lugares destacados, y se insinuaban las implicaciones románticas del "acercamiento" con Ian.

Una publicación en especial, famosa por sus manipulaciones y por sus noticias exageradas, me había dedicado la portada, con una foto mía en traje de baño, bajo un título en letras muy gruesas: "Adolescente y provocadora. Katty, la nueva 'lolita' del mundo del espectáculo". En el interior, había un reportaje con tres imágenes desconcertantes: en la primera, por el ángulo desde el cual estaba enfocada, ¡parecía que Ian y yo nos besábamos en la boca!; en la segunda, tomada de algún anuario estudiantil, Ian abrazaba a una chica rubia; en la tercera, procedente de mi primer estudio fotográfico, lucía yo el mini-vestido ajustado en color beige.

– ¿Qué onda con esto? – pregunté...

– Prensa amarillista – Ming Ming se encogió de hombros – Acostúmbrate a ella, cariño...

Leí el reportaje: "Tras la fiesta organizada por el productor Bryan Kuznetov, para festejar el próximo inicio del reality show 'Jugar y cantar', fue notoria la actitud atrevida de la concursante Katty. En todo momento y de manera deliberada, la nueva 'lolita' de la farándula se mantuvo cerca del concursante más guapo, Ian, a quien prácticamente sacó de la disco donde la fiesta se realizaba. Una vez fuera, en un oscuro rincón, los noveles cantantes intercambiaron apasionados besos y atrevidas caricias. Lo escandaloso es que ambos tienen pareja: Ian lleva varios meses de novio con Olga, una chica que fue su compañera de escuela; Katty a su vez, según una fuente cercana, sostiene una relación con alguien llamado Gary, que no pertenece al medio artístico pero a quien le estamos siguiendo la pista. El término 'lolita' no puede ser más apropiado para la sexy Katty, de 15 años: tomado de una novela de los años cincuenta, en el lenguaje popular designa a adolescentes consideradas muy seductoras. Es una lástima que por estar fuera de control, la descarada 'lolita' puede manchar el inicio de su carrera". Me enojé:

– ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le pedí a Ming Ming...

– ¡Claro!

– Dile al cabrón de Daichi que no ande de hocicón...

Ming Ming reaccionó con sorpresa:

– Pensamos que la revista había inventado todo... ¿En serio tienes novio?

– ¡No!

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Daichi?

Titubee:

– Sólo el nombre de un amigo... Platicaba por platicar...

Ming Ming suspiró:

– Jamás negaré la capacidad de Daichi: es el mejor estilista de la empresa... Pero su tendencia a chismosear cae en lo ridículo... Ten cuidado con lo que le digas...

– Lo haré...

– ¿En serio estás sin galán?

– Sí

– ¿Por la garrita?

– No tendría por qué mentirte...

Para la hora de la comida había terminado de ver las revistas, y ciertamente el dolor se me había esfumado.

Por la noche en el departamento, mi madre no me dejó siquiera terminar de bajar la bolsa de mano. Estaba de pésimo humor.

– Me dijo Ming Ming que te está saliendo vello...

– ¿Y? –contesté...

– Obvio no podrán depilarte en la televisora, porque te desnudarán... Ese pitito tuyo se nos va volver un estorbo...

– Oye – reclamé...

– ¡Cálmate, pendeja! ¡Cómo si esa chingadera te fuera a servir todavía para algo!

– ¡No olvides que soy hombre, Valeska!

La carcajada de mi madre me resultó hiriente.

– ¡Raúl! – Le gritó a su amante – ¡Ven!

El cubano salió de la cocina: se había preparado un sándwich...

– ¿Qué paso? –inquirió...

– ¿Te parece que hay aquí, aparte de ti, otro macho?

– ¿De qué hablas? –se extrañó...

– ¡Carajo!... Quiero decir: ¿te imaginas a mi hermanita en plan de varón, fornicándose a una chica? ¿O la ubicas más bien, en cuatro, dándole las nalgas a un cabrón bien dotado?

– ¡No seas vulgar con Katty! –me defendió...

– ¡Puta madre! ¿Ahora tú de fino? ¡Si hubieras visto la carita de "cógeme" que le puso al tal Ian, en San Petersburgo!... La reinita no tardará en dejar que alguno le meta la verga

Raúl movió la cabeza en franco signo de desaprobación, y regresó a la cocina...

– ¿Ya terminaste? – le vociferé – Porque la neta, quiero descansar...

Mi madre me vio con la furia desbordándosele... Al fin, remató:

– Le dije a Kuznetov que tienes la piel muy delicada... Él mismo me recomendó una clínica de belleza... Tienes cita mañana, a primera hora...

Nada respondí. En silencio, fui a mi cuarto. Me acosté con sentimientos encontrados... Aún de madrugada, me despertó el dolor de senos. Me tomé un Syncol, y pude dormir otro rato. Sin embargo, mi madre me despertó tempranísimo para que me bañara a toda prisa. Puso especial cuidado en ocultarme dentro del bajo abdomen mi ya de por sí reducido pene (lo empujó al máximo, como nunca); y, a sugerencia de ella, me limité a vestirme con una mini tanga de hilo dental, una minifalda de mezclilla, una playera y unos tenis...

– No te pongas brassier. Vas a desnudarte, de todos modos…

Llegamos a nuestro destino a las seis de la mañana: una modernísima clínica, dentro del área más exclusiva de un lujoso centro comercial. A esa hora, sólo se distinguía el rumor de un gimnasio vecino... Nos esperaba una chica muy guapa, ataviada con una especie de traje médico...

– Tenemos cita para depilación – dijo mi madre, con tono autoritario

– Bienvenidas. Usted es Katty, ¿verdad? – me vio – El señor Kuznetov nos pidió que la atendiéramos muy bien... Pasen...

Fuimos hasta un confortable recinto, saturado de deliciosos olores relajantes.

– Prepárese señorita, por favor – me pidió

– ¿Debe desnudarse por completo? – intervino mi madre, mientras comenzaba a escarbar en su bolsa. Supe que, dependiendo de la respuesta, sacaría la cantidad de dinero que le pareciera suficiente para lograr complicidad...

– Por supuesto que no, el señor Kuznetov no nos indicó depilación brasileña

Fue audible el suspiro de tranquilidad de mi madre. En un par de minutos, pues, yo quedé en mini tanga, boca arriba, sobre una maravillosa cama, agradable pese a su aspecto quirúrgico...

– De haber sabido – me cuchicheó mi madre – te hubieran arreglado en la televisora... El dineral que nos habríamos ahorrado

– ¿Qué me harán? – pregunté, ignorándola...

– Depilación corporal y facial – me informó

– ¿Dolerá?

– Usted tranquila... Usamos luz intensa pulsada, que alcanza de forma precisa el folículo piloso sin dañar su epidermis...

– ¿O sea?

– Deje todo en mis manos...

La chica comenzó a calibrar sus aparatos. Luego con suavidad, me colocó unos lentes especiales, me separó las piernas, tomó la lamparita del equipo y me la aplicó en las ingles... Nada especial...

– Esto es mucho menos terrible de lo que había imaginado – confesé

Se sonrió. Poco a poco, durante unas tres horas, fue avanzando: tras las ingles, recorrió mis piernas, mis axilas, mis senos, mis brazos... Me hizo sentar, y se enfocó en mi espalda baja... Volvió a acostarme, y trabajó en mi cara...

– Su piel está respondiendo maravillosamente – dijo de pronto – Jamás había visto algo así...

Al fin, enrolló la lámpara en el generador.

– Permanezca acostada un rato – me ordenó, mientras abandonaba el recinto...

Busqué con los ojos a mi madre... Ella tenía cara de aburrida...

– Qué hueva ¿no? – se limitó a comentarme

– ¿Qué es la depilación brasileña? – me ganó la curiosidad

Mi madre alzó los ojos al cielo, como manifestando desesperación:

– Lo mismo que te hicieron – explicó resignada – pero en los labios vaginales y en la parte de atrás del ano... Según los gustos, te pueden arrasar el vello por completo, o dejarte un pequeño triangulo en el pubis...

– Descartado, para siempre – reí

Mi madre me vio, haciendo un gesto misterioso...

– Sí, ¿verdad?...

La doctora regresó con un fólder, me ayudó a levantarme y me condujo frente a un espejo: mi piel relucía con un nuevo tono... Me vi los antebrazos, súper delgados... ¡Dios!... ¡Las líneas de mi abdomen y de mi espalda se marcaban claramente femeninas; incluso mis piernas se veían mucho más redondas y firmes!... "No puede ser", reflexioné. "¡El resultado me encanta!"...

– Aunque tenía usted muy poco vello – expuso la chica – la ausencia total de él, a la que no estamos acostumbradas, nos deja valorar cambios muy interesantes... Desde luego, siempre tenemos cuidado de abarcar las zonas corporales cuya piel es portadora de folículos pilosos primordiales...

– No entiendo – admití

– Me refiero a las partes que son potencialmente capaces de producir pelo nuevo, aún tras una exhaustiva depilación con láser: sus areolas – puso sus manos sobre mis senos – su "canalillo" – deslizó la derecha entre ellos – su línea alba – acarició mi abdomen – y su región lumbar – me tocó suavemente desde el principio de mis nalgas hasta la parte inferior de mi columna...

– Hay cambios – reconocí – No lo puedo negar...

– Además, las incomodidades del proceso son temporales; pero la depilación es permanente...

Sentí escalofríos...

– ¿Perdón?

– Por la respuesta de su piel, le garantizo que hemos eliminando en usted, para siempre, las células germinativas responsables del crecimiento del vello... Sólo necesitará unas cuantas sesiones de refuerzo...

Saber que jamás me volvería a crecer vello en el cuerpo fue una especie de golpe emocional... A través del espejo, vi a mi madre: de pie tras de mí, mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción:

– Esto valdrá lo que cueste – subrayó

Tanto ella como yo sabíamos lo que en realidad acaba de ocurrir: yo había dado otro paso, éste sí irreversible, hacia la feminización.

– Aquí está una lista impresa para el cuidado que deberá usted tener, señorita Katty –agregó, entregándome el fólder – Es sencillo: use bloqueador solar las dos primeras semanas, evite el calor y los productos con alcohol... Y en tres días, no se ponga prendas ajustadas... Permanezca sólo en panti todo el tiempo que pueda...

Comencé a vestirme, notando de inmediato los cambios en mi piel: mayor tersura, sensibilidad acrecentada...

– ¿Cuánto debemos? – preguntó mi madre...

– Nada... El señor Kuznetov pagó ya el tratamiento entero... Nos vemos aquí, en tres semanas – se dirigió a mí – Podremos continuar sin problemas, por las características de su piel…

No quise profundizar en el significado de las palabras, pues yo estaba casi en shock... Íbamos saliendo de la clínica, cuando sonó mi celular...

– Diga...

– Katty – escuché a Kuznetov

– Señor...

– ¿Sigues en la clínica?

– Estoy saliendo de ella...

– No te muevas de ahí... Estoy por llegar

En un par de minutos, efectivamente, se estacionó un ostentosísimo lamborghini gris, junto a nuestra hummer rosa. De él, descendió Kuznetov.

– Mis queridas chicas – saludó – ¿Han desayunado ya?

– No – respondí sin dudas; la sed y el hambre comenzaban a hacerme su presa

– ¡Bien! Hay en este centro comercial un restaurante que me fascina... Acompáñenme, por favor...

Mi madre se paró en seco, poniendo cara grave:

– Tendrá que disculparme señor Kuznetov, pero hice una cita con el dentista – giró hacia mí y con discreción me cerró un ojo – Pero Katty puede acompañarlo...

Kuznetov vió a Don Broo:

– Por favor, Brooklin, lleve a la señorita Valeska a donde ella le indique...

– Sí, señor...

– Y avise en la televisora que cancelen todas las actividades de la señorita Katty para hoy...

Vi a mi madre marcharse. Kuznetov me tomó entonces por la cintura, invitándome a caminar. Mi piel no sólo notó la cálida rudeza de la mano masculina sino que, hipersensible, la amplificó hasta hacerla abrasadora...

– Quedaste maravillosa – me dijo – Se te ven unas piernas de campeonato

Fue extraña la sensación de ir así, por primera vez con un hombre... No puedo negar que experimenté una protección inédita, sí, pero la actitud del productor me despertó otra cosa: la sospecha de que me exhibía con presuntuosidad. No tardé en confirmarlo: avanzando por los pasillos, sometidos ya ambos al escrutinio de los compradores matutinos, me dejó ir una afirmación tajante:

– Mira cómo me envidian esos pobres pendejos. ¡Es un delito que estés tan buena!

Desayunamos en silencio. Yo trataba de poner mis ideas en orden, pero mi cuerpo se imponía a mi mente... La masculina sofisticación del productor me apabullaba: su elegancia, su grato aroma, su caballerosidad conmigo... Volvió a surgirme la voz de San Petersburgo: "Él, hombre; yo, mujer"; pero la acallé de inmediato...

Cuando salimos del restaurante, se le ocurrió que entráramos a una tienda departamental...

– Quiero regalarte algo – me susurró – Pídeme lo que quieras...

Lo que pasó a continuación, me ratificó el dramático cambio que estaba yo viviendo. En la entrada, colocado en exhibición, fulguraba el equipo más moderno para videojuegos, con un montón de opciones: futbol, simuladores de guitarras, batallas... Era mucho más de lo que había perdido, debido a las crisis económicas con mi madre... ¡Pero juro que nada vi!... Mi atención estaba puesta al lado, en el departamento de zapatería: en unas sandalias de Gianfranco Ferré, con tacón de cristal de 15 centímetros. Supe no sólo que combinaban perfectamente con mi atuendo para el reality, sino que debían ser mías...

– Estarían lindas para el domingo – me limité a decir...

Kuznetov sonrió, pidió a una empleada que me las trajera en mi número, y me condujo hasta un confortable sillón... Sólo hasta que tomé asiento y esperé con inquietud el calzado, reparé en los videojuegos. Por mi sexo verdadero, por mi edad, yo me debía haber arrojado sobre las maravillas tecnológicas, pero ya no me importaban...

– Aquí están, señorita – me indicó la empleada dándome las sandalias. ¡Eran hermosas!– ¿Quiere medírselas?...

Sin dimensionar realmente mis palabras, lancé una pregunta atrevidísima, en un tono de niña ingenua:

– ¿Puede usted ayudarme, señor Kuznetov?

Entonces, sin titubear el poderosísimo productor, el exitoso magnate televisivo se arrodilló ante mí. Yo le extendí mi pierna derecha, en coqueteo femenil absoluto, y el me asió el tobillo; luego, me retiró el tenis y me calzó la sandalia...

– ¿Te viene? – me preguntó

– Como un guante – respondí

Repetimos la acción con mi pierna izquierda, pero Kuznetov no se levantó: permaneció arrodillado, a mi lado, acariciándome los muslos, en una forma sutil.

– Tienes un ojo excelente – sonrió – Esas sandalias son perfectas para tu look del domingo...

– Me encantan – confesé, mordiéndome los labios...

Los dedos del productor se habían vuelto descargas eléctricas: toda mi piel parecía alterada, capaz de percibir hasta el más débil roce... Me surgió la voz, otra vez: "Él, hombre; yo, mujer"... Traté de evitarla y no pude: "yo, mujer", "yo, mujer", "yo, mujer"... Afortunadamente, Kuznetov se levantó y fue a la caja... Agité la cabeza: "voy a perder la razón", concluí...

En cuanto salimos de la tienda departamental, Kuznetov me indicó:

– Iremos a otro sitio: quiero que conozcas mi casa de descanso... Comeremos allá, y pasaremos la tarde...

Pronto, el lamborghini avanzaba raudo, hacia la autopista.

– Gracias por las sandalias

Kuznetov volvió a ponerme la mano en el muslo.

– Gracias a ti, por aceptarlas – me susurró – Y por dejarme medírtelas

En ese momento, el juicio me volvió: me di cuenta de que el tono del productor indicaba un tipo muy concreto de interés respecto a mí... "No puede darse cuenta de que soy chico, de que tengo pene" ¿Cómo parar todo?

– ¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos en la ciudad? – sugerí, con incomodidad manifiesta.

– ¿Rechazas mi invitación? – me vio, sus ojos ardían de deseo

– No es eso...

Afortunadamente, una llamada interrumpió nuestro diálogo...

– Diga – pronunció Kuznetov, accionando el manos libres de su celular.

– Bryan, tenemos un patrocinador nuevo para el domingo... Quiere hablar contigo...

– ¿Ahora?

– Sí... Exige que tú, personalmente, produzcas sus anuncios...

– ¿Justo ahora?

– ¿Te arruinamos algo?

– No tienes idea... Sólo por esto, le cobraré al bastardo el doble de lo que tú ya sabes...

– Y algo más...

– ¡Rayos! Está el patrocinador contigo y no puedes hablar, ¿cierto?

– Obvio...

– Pero ya le has ajustado una tarifa abusiva y de antología...

– Es correcto...

– Voy para la televisora... ¿Están en tu oficina?

– Alcánzanos en el comedor de ejecutivos...

Kuznetov me vio.

– Era el presidente... Pospondremos el viaje, linda... Pero tú, tómate la tarde libre...

Llegué al departamento con una absurda sensación de lasitud. Abrí la puerta despacio, muy despacio, y corrí a mi cuarto. Deseaba dormir, sin tener que rendir explicaciones. Punto...

El resto de la semana transcurrió a toda velocidad y sin novedades. El domingo, sin embargo, desperté con un dolor de senos desesperante, que me obligó a tomar dos tabletas de Syncol. En el baño, dejé que el agua tibia envolviera mi cuerpo: en unas cuantas horas, lo sabía, cantaría yo en vivo y no podía darme el lujo de estar mal...

Comencé a vestirme... Si al sentir muy apretadas las tangas, comencé a caer en desesperación, probarme un pantalón de mezclilla me supo atroz: simplemente, no pude entrar en él... "¡Rayos!"... Intenté otra prenda: lo mismo... ¡Incluso los pants holgados me resultaban justos (salvo de la cintura, donde me nadaban)!... Decidí salir de mi habitación, para buscar a mi madre y pedirle algo prestado, así que quise ponerme un brassier: ¡no me cerró!

– ¡Valeska! – grité

Mi madre acudió, sin prisa alguna...

– ¿Qué quieres?

– No sé qué me pasa... Nada me viene...

Lanzando un gruñido, mi madre se limitó a ir a su cuarto, y regreso con ropa suya... Una muda interior, desde luego, pero también un short muy sexy y una blusa tejida casi transparente.

– Ten... Cámbiate rápido... Cuida mucho mi tanga: cuando me la pongo, Raúl se vuelve loquito...

Para mi completa estupefacción, mi madre y yo teníamos tallas y estaturas idénticas... No pude dejar de traer a mi memoria las palabras del doctor Kon, unos días antes: "en poco tiempo, podrás pedirle brassieres prestados a tu hermana"... Me vi al espejo: con el atavío, resultaba evidente que lucíamos ya el mismo cuerpo escultural; yo, con una cara más hermosa y una personalidad más refinada, eso sí...

Falta decir que el conjunto en blanco, elegido días antes para mi presentación, se me adhirió al cuerpo brutalmente, como si lo trajera yo pintado. El top en especial, me marcaba los senos, acentuando el espacio entre ellos...

– ¡Eh, bruta! – me dijo Max – ¡Cada día estás más exuberante! ¡Con razón traes de un ala al jefe!

Tras bambalinas, yo me tronaba los dedos. "Mi cuerpo ya no es mi cuerpo... Mi madre debe haberme hecho algo... Pero, ¿qué?" Ian notó mi nerviosismo...

– Te ves hermosa, Katty... Suerte...

Me encogí de hombros...

Ming Ming se me acercó, intercambiando datos con Kuznetov a través de su diadema.

– Prevenida...

Oí la voz de Don, el conductor...

– Es el turno de una jovencita polémica, a la cual muchos llaman ya el atractivo visual de "Jugar y cantar"... Con ustedes, Katty...

Avancé al escenario, con paso felino. Frente a mí, en una especie de ostentoso presidium, estaban Irina, Yuriv Ivanov y Tyson Kymoniya.

Respiré... Vi aparecer a mis lados a Raúl y a Julián, vestidos con entalladísimos trajes negros.

Oí la música. Una especie de inesperada sensualidad comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Luego, me llegó mi propia voz, diáfana, ajena:

–MC, you're the place to be / Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah / Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah / I know that you've been waiting for it / I'm waiting too / In my imagination I'd be all up on you / I know you got that fever for me /Hundred and two / And boy I know I feel the same / My temperature's through the roof…

Había yo empezado a cantar y a moverme, antes de tener conciencia de ello…

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Voz Angelical**

_Original de SandyGuapa_

* * *

Oliver había hecho un arreglo sensacional a la canción, volviéndola prácticamente electrónica, aunque conservando la sexy lentitud de la interpretación de Mariah Carey.

– If there's a camera up in here / Then it's gonna leave with me / When I do / I do / If there's a camera up in here / Then I'd best not catch this flick / On YouTube / YouTube / 'Cause if you run your mouth and brag / About this secret rendezvous / I will hunt you down / 'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness / Like a Wendy interview / But this is private / Between you and I…

Desde luego, los ensayos habían quedado atrás. De pie, en medio del escenario, con público presente, 10 cámaras de televisión apuntándome y transmisión simultánea a varios países, la experiencia era muy distinta: el volumen de la pieza y su beat casi hipnótico golpeaban mi piel y hacían vibrar mi cuerpo entero.

Sin perder el ritmo y siguiendo la coreografía de Robert, me acerqué a Raul y Julian como si quisiera seducirlos y después rechazarlos... Pegué mi vientre con el de Julian, sostuve mi cabello y moví mis nalgas... ¡Rayos!... Se veían tan bien, los dos bailarines con el revelador atuendo y los poderosos músculos, bien marcados...

Con impulso, Raul me tomó por el muslo y por la cintura. Me hizo girar y, al volver el piso, me recargué en sus pectorales... Antes de cualquier reflexión, las sensaciones de mi cuerpo me traicionaron, más allá, mucho más allá del simple contraste entre mis redondeces y la sólida masa muscular de los bailarines: ¡hasta tuve que contener una exhalación!... ¡Porque la inesperada magia del tacto había comenzado a excitarme!... No era sólo que disfrutara el roce masculino en mi anatomía, no: por primera vez, me dio placer colocar mis manos en los bailarines... La energía que me transitaba bien pudo haberme generado centellas en la piel

– Touch my body / Put me on the floor / Wrestle me around / Play with me some more / Touch my body / Throw me on the bed / I just wanna make you feel / Like you never did. / Touch my body / Let me wrap my thighs / All around your waist / Just a little taste / Touch my body / Know you love my curves / Come on and give me what I deserve / And touch my body…

Terminé la canción y quise salir corriendo. Sin embargo, me dispuse a escuchar el obligado veredicto. Irina inició:

– Me has sorprendido: te ves mucho más segura... ¡Y qué garganta, por Dios! ¡Tus alcances son prodigiosos!

Ivanov asintió, y me vio fijamente:

– Espero que, en algún momento de la competencia, elijas un aria de ópera... Me gustaría apreciar tu voz al máximo...

Tyson había permanecido inconmovible. Se encogió de hombros:

–Tu presencia en "Jugar y cantar" me desconcierta…

No resistí la provocación:

– ¿Por qué?

– Sólo mírate: tu look, tu manera de bailar, la forma en que tocas a tus bailarines... Nada en ti es apropiado para una quinceañera... ¿Cuál es el mensaje que le estás dando a las nuevas generaciones...?

Algo en las palabras de Kynomiya me molestó: ¿el tono? ¿Las intenciones? ¡Dios! "¿Cómo puede saber este el infierno que se me ha desatado?", discurrí... Por contraataque solté una risa y un comentario filoso:

– Mi mensaje no es para las nuevas generaciones, sino para las antiguas; como la de usted señor Kynomiya... Grito en nombre de las chicas de mi edad, que somos únicas y distintas, y que desafiamos al mundo...

Una cerrada ovación fue mi rúbrica: ¡el público me adoraba! Contoneándome con paso seguro abandoné el escenario; sin embargo, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, me derrumbé en la primera silla a mi paso, y comencé a temblar…

Reina se me acercó:

– ¿Estás bien amiga?

– No – balbucee...

– Faltan otras dos canciones, antes de mi participación... ¿Te llevo a tu camerino?

– Por favor...

Me tomó delicadamente del brazo. Yo me apoyé en ella, para levantarme y caminar, tratando de disimular la creciente angustia que me estaba invadiendo... Así, lentamente, llegamos a mi camerino...

– Servida, amiga...

Reina abrió la puerta y me condujo a la cama... La televisión estaba encendida transmitiendo el reality, así que tomé el control remoto del buró y la apagué...

– Gracias – le dije, recostándome...

– ¿Quieres agua, una pastilla, algo?

– Nada... Corre al escenario...

Cerré los ojos. Alcancé a escuchar tanto el golpe de la puerta como el traqueteo de los pies alejándose... Pronto, el silencio me fue asaltando, al igual que la certeza que había estado yo eludiendo: mi personalidad estaba dividida, ya, por completo, y eso me daba miedo, mucho miedo...

Kai seguía en mí, ilusionado en regresar a su vida de hombre; pero Ekaterina cobraba fuerza cada día. ¡De hecho, parecía haber una terrible lucha entre mi razón y mi cuerpo!... ¿En qué momento mi actuación se había transformado en manoseo? No lo sabía; pero sí tenía una seguridad: "disfruto con las caricias de los hombres; las deseo, me excitan"... Más: "me gusta tocarlos a ellos, porque siento que sus cuerpos tienen algo de lo cual, ahora, el mío carece y necesita"... Sí: la virilidad se me había fracturado por entero, se me había desprendido capa a capa... El temblor se me hizo más intenso...

Me levanté y fui al espejo... Recordé las palabras de mi madre: "Te estoy transformando en una sexy mujercita"... Tragué saliva... Mentalmente, comparé mi nuevo físico con el de los cubanos: mi cerebro masculino ya no podía seguir resistiendo las contradicciones con lo que visual y sensorialmente percibía, y con el trato que todo mundo me dispensaba...

Me retiré el top, y me vi el torso desnudo... Junté las manos detrás de mi cabeza y las empujé hacia delante: pese a su firmeza y a su tonicidad, mis senos (tan grandes y pesados como los de mi madre) no escapaba a la gravedad: por acción de ésta, en los últimos días, habían ido tomando una posición de gota, con un natural y ligero pliegue por debajo... Llevé las manos hacia mis caderas, las presioné con firmeza y me incliné hacia el espejo: ¡rayos! en cualquier posición mis senos lucían perfectos... Me sacudí, entonces, haciendo que se balancearan, sensuales y rotundas... Sin pensarlo, me erguí y me rocé ligeramente los pezones, provocándome sensaciones inéditas... "Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso", pensé, "ni siquiera cuando me tocaba el pene"... Éste ya no era un referente importante para mí, aunque yo no quisiera aceptarlo. Y eso sólo podía significar algo:

– Yo, mujer – me dije, como otras ocasiones... Sin embargo, la idea fue a más, adquiriendo forma en sí misma – Soy Ekaterina –y por primera vez en voz alta, pronuncié algo con total convencimiento – Ya no me siento hombre ¡Me estoy sintiendo mujer! ¡Me estoy sintiendo hembra! – mis manos se fueron deslizando: de mis senos a mis caderas; de mis caderas a mis nalgas – ¡Ya no soy hombre! – jadee – ¡Soy mujer!... ¡Soy hembra!... ¡Y me gusta..!

Tras la cortina, oí la voz triunfal de mi madre:

– ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te convences!

Ante la sorpresa, me cubrí los senos con las manos abiertas:

– ¡Qué diablos haces aquí!

– Veía tu numerito, por la televisión... Pero cuando te oí llegar con la naquita esa, supe que estabas en un momento crítico... Pensé que debías asumirlo sola, por eso me escondí... Te dije claramente en lo que iba a convertirte, ¿no?

– ¿Qué has estado haciendo con mi cuerpo? – le reclamé...

–Tú lo sabes: dieta, suplementos...

–Hay algo más... Lo sé... Mi mente no puede estar tan revuelta sólo con eso...

– ¿Mente revuelta?

– ¿Me has seguido dando éxtasis?

– Juro que no...

– ¿Entonces? – me derrumbé en la cama – ¿Por qué me siento así?

– ¿Cómo? – alzó una ceja, mi madre...

– Así... Tan... No sé...

– ¿Tan mujer?

No respondí. Me puse el top, tratando de ignorar a mi madre. Pero ella prosiguió su letanía:

– ¿Tan hembra? ¿Tan deseosa de entregarte a un macho?

– ¡Cállate! –ordené...

Mi madre me ignoró:

– Entiende Ekaterinsita, todo es normal en ti, porque ya eres una mujercita...

– ¡Soy hombre!

– Y a las mujeres – agregó mi madre sin oírme – nos gusta deleitarle la pupila a los varones, estamos hechas para darles placer...

Fui hacia ella:

– No quiero que me digas más... ¡Sal de mi camerino!

Mi madre rió:

– Tranquila, niña... Tú, déjate llevar... Sólo acepta lo que eres, con ese placer tan grande que te despierta, y pórtate bien... Llegado el momento, hasta dejaré que elijas al primero...

– ¿Al primero? – me sorprendí...

– A tú primer hombre... Al que te desvirgue...

Agité la cabeza, con franca desesperación.

– ¡Estás loca! – grité, y abandoné mi camerino...

Fui al saloncito donde estaban dispuestos los bocadillos, tomé una heladísima coca cola de dieta, y me senté en un extremo... Tras una hora, Ming Ming me llamó.

– Regresa al escenario... El programa está a punto de terminar...

Don, el conductor, hizo algunos chistes malos acerca de cada uno de los participantes (conmigo, por supuesto, aludió a lo "guapa y sexy"), y despidió la transmisión.

– Recuerden, amigos –sonrió a las cámaras– a lo largo de 15 semanas, los participantes de "Jugar y cantar" nos mostrarán su talento, y escucharán las recomendaciones de nuestros jurados... Sin embargo, ustedes con sus llamadas elegirán al ganador... ¿Quién será el primer eliminado?...

Yo me limité a conservar mi papel, al lado de Ian y a mostrar un entusiasmo que, sinceramente, me quedaba lejano. Como entre sueños, escuche la voz en off de un locutor: "Las expulsiones caen en las semanas pares... Comienza a marcar por tu favorito"...

De regreso al departamento no abrí la boca, y me encerré en el cuarto. "¡No puede gustarme ser mujer! Ni siquiera la repetición me calmó, sólo la fatiga me indujo el sueño...

Pasé las siguientes semanas en una especie de resignada desolación: porque, para alegría de mi madre, ya no podía rebelarme contra lo femenino... Cada día me sentía más mujer y experimentaba mayor atracción sexual hacia los hombres

– Suéltate – decía ella burlona, cuando me descubría con la vista fija en Raúl o en Julián– Explórate el culo, mientras te pongo vagina... ¡En lo demás, ya eres hembrita!...

De hecho, no sólo había aceptado un nuevo guardarropa completo de Kuznetov (conforme a mis nuevas medidas; mucho más juvenil y atrevido), sino que mi vestidor se había ido llenando con los más obvios y necesarísimos complementos: calzado de las mejores marcas (los tacones de al menos 15 centímetros se me volvieron una obsesión), accesorios diversos, joyas, bolsas de mano... Y lencería, mucha lencería: de encajes, de trasparencias, de raso y de satén...

Desde luego, mis presentaciones dominicales en el reality show habían sido completamente sexys: a la canción "Like a virgin" de Madonna, había seguido "Un pacto entre los dos" de Thalía, ambas con montajes ardientes (mis bailarines cubanos se estaban haciendo también celebridades), y yo estaba comenzando a preparar "I'm a slave for you" de Britney Spears...

Por si fuera poco, había ido cayendo en una especie de compulsión por los tratamientos de belleza; usaba ya un montón de cremas, para mantener mi rostro en óptimo estado, y me exfoliaba, hidrataba y nutría toda la piel, de forma casi religiosa, usando carísimos productos franceses; así que ni siquiera había dudado en asistir a mi segunda sesión de depilado...

– Insisto – me dijo la encargada mientras trabajaba – está usted empapada en feminidad... Las células germinativas de su vello han quedado destruidas por completo... ¡Jamás había visto algo así!... Sólo le haré una aplicación más, por no dejar...

Fue justamente en la clínica, donde empecé a revisar mentalmente lo que estaba invirtiendo en cosas de mujer, gracias a lo que me pagaban y a los espléndidos bonos de Kuznetov; en una salida con Ming Ming y Reina, había yo comprado maquillaje por casi 20 mil rublos, dos días antes había pedido por internet un bodysuit de Ada Masotti con un precio de335 dólares; no había dudado en pagar 15 mil rublos por unas zapatillas de prada y me perfumaba con Eau d'Hadrien, de Annick Goutal, a razón de mil 500 dólares... Así que, de regreso a la televisora, para mis clases y ensayos, me pregunté sinceramente si algún día podría volver a ser Kai, si mi masculinidad aún tendría arreglo. La respuesta vino del lugar menos esperado.

Mientras Daichi me despuntaba el pelo, comentamos acerca de la primera expulsada del reality show (Hiromi, una chica de relleno) y de la nominada para el domingo (Mariah, igualmente desleída).

Repentinamente, me soltó, en tono de chisme:

– ¿Ya sabes la última?

– ¿Cuál? –respondí, sólo por hacer plática...

– Ozuma está por lanzar una nueva telenovela juvenil...

– ¿El productor?

– Sí, el competidor y archienemigo de Kuznetov

– ¡Vaya!

– Y está buscando a su estrella...

– Ojalá la encuentre pronto...

– Dicen que quiere a Hiromi...

– ¿Mi compañera del reality?

– La misma... Ya ves que tu patrón y Ozuma siempre se andan robando elenco...

– ¿Y de que tratará la novela? ¿Colegios ricos y esas cosas?

– No... Un argumento viejo: el de la niña que se ve obligada a hacerse pasar por niño...

– ¿Cómo?

– La típica trama de enredos... Incidentes chistositos...

Sonreí. Porque había descubierto un camino: trataría de obtener el papel, y de llevar mi proceso a la inversa... "Mi madre no se negará a que debute yo, actoralmente, con un protagónico en una telenovela", pensé. "¡Y tendré la obligación de parecer niño!"...

– ¿Crees que yo podría realizar un papel así? – cuestioné a Daichi

El estilista me vio y soltó una carcajada...

– Bromeas, ¿no?

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

– Hacerte pasar a ti por macho, sería como querer disfrazar de toro a una paloma...

Ignoré el comentario, y tomé la decisión de regresar a las ropas de hombre, y de buscar, con tal atavío, al famoso Ozuma

Durante un descanso, busqué a mi chofer. Estaba puliendo la camioneta:

– Don Broo – le cuchicheé – Necesito un favor...

– Dígame...

– Necesito ir al centro comercial...

– ¿Y eso?

– ¿Puede guardarme un secreto?

– Sí, señorita...

– Quiero buscar un papel en la nueva telenovela de Ozuma, y necesito comprar ropa...

Don Broo negó con la cabeza...

– No se ofenda, señorita... Yo soy empleado del señor Kuzntov... Y si él se entera que anda usted coqueteándole al señor Ozuma, con perdón, se va a encabronar bien y bonito...

– ¿Coqueteándole, don Broo?

– En el sentido artístico... No se ofenda...

– Tiene razón...

– Además, la señorita Valeska me ha dado órdenes de informarle de todos los movimientos que realice usted...

Sentí una cubetada de agua fría...

– ¿En serio?

– Sí... No se lo digo por intrigar, y le ruego que también me guarde el secreto... La verdad es que su hermana abusa mucho de usted...

Suspiré. Y sentí ganas de llorar...

– Gracias, don Broo...

Don Broo me vio... Algo en su semblante me permitía distinguir entendimiento sincero...

– Aunque, puedo llamar a la caballería...

Ante mi sorpresa, el chofer me guiñó bonachonamente un ojo.

– ¿O sea…?

– ¿A qué horas quiere usted ir de compras?

– Yo pensaba salir ahora mismo... Pero puede ser en mi descanso, después de comer...

– Entonces, por favor, en cuanto salga del comedor, váyase derecho a la entrada "B"...

Lo hice así. Incluso, en los pasillos, fui comiendo mi postre y caminando a toda velocidad, para ahorrar tiempo. Cuando salí a la avenida principal (transitadísima), bajo un sol infame, los vigilantes se limitaron a saludarme. Vi a ambos lados del arroyo vehicular, sin que Don Broo apareciera. Iba a regresar a la televisora, con una frustración enorme, cuando oí el claxonazo de un coche:

–¿Señorita Ekaterina?

A bordo de un taxi, un joven de piel apiñonada me hacía señas.

–Soy Brooklin –me gritó...

–¿Perdón?

– El hijo de Brooklin, su chofer...

Sonreí:

–¿Brooklin Junior?

–Algo así... Mi papá me habló, que la lleve adonde usted me diga...

Brooklin Junior salió del coche, me abrió la puerta trasera y me ayudó a subir al auto...

–Gracias –le dije...

–Para servir...

Cuando avanzamos por la avenida, yo estaba feliz. Todo marchaba bien...

–Vamos a un centro comercial –le dije a Brooklin Junior...

Llegamos en un tiempo récord, dada la pericia al volante del taxista. Éste buscó un lugar vacío, para estacionarse, cerca de mi tienda departamental preferida, y me ayudó a bajar.

–Aquí la espero, señorita...

Hice un coqueto puchero:

–¿Podrías acompañarme? Necesito opiniones sinceras...

–Si usted me lo ordena...

Asentí, y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas automáticas. Brooklin Junior, no pude dejar de notarlo, era un joven muy atractivo: alto, con un cuerpo espectacular. Me fijé en sus brazos, su cabello zanahoria y en su altura, pero sobre todo, en sus nalgas musculosas. Un pensamiento retumbó en mi cabeza: "está buenísimo"...

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –le pregunté, tratando de distraerme...

–Acabo de cumplir 20 –me respondió...

–¿Y ya no estudias?

–Los sábados... Estoy haciendo una Ingeniería en el sistema abierto... Entre semana, trabajo en el taxi para ayudar a mis padres...

–Interesante...

–¿Puedo preguntarle qué quiere comprar? Nos estamos dirigiendo al departamento de hombres...

–Justamente...

–No la entiendo...

–Quiero disfrazarme de chico...

–¿Usted?

–Háblame de tú, por favor...

Brooklin se encogió de hombros...

–Como usted ordene...

–¿En qué quedamos?

Se rió...

–Cómo tú me ordenes...

Me di, entonces, a la tarea de buscar ropa completamente viril, la más tosca, y me dirigí a la caja. El taxista se limitó a verme. De pronto, agitó la cabeza.

–¿Qué?

–¿En serio piensas gastar tu dinero en todo eso?

–Sí... ¿Por qué?...

–Si vas a una fiesta, lucirías más con otra cosa... Un traje de gatita... O de conejita de Playboy...

Había algo en el tono absolutamente sincero de Brooklin y en su actitud ruda, carente del refinamiento más mínimo, que me resultaba fatalmente atractivo...

–No voy a una fiesta –respondí–; quiero conseguir un papel en una telenovela...

–¿Un papel de hombre?

–De chica que tiene que vestirse de hombre...

Brooklin volvió a reír.

–Discúlpame, Katty... No lo lograrás...

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Si fueras una chica flacucha, plana, sin chiste, quizá... Pero...

Sentí molestia:

–¿Y qué me sugieres?

–Pruébatela, al menos...

–No...

–¿Por qué?

Caí en cuenta: no sólo me daba pena entrar al vestidor de mujeres, para ponerme ropa masculina: ¡me incomodaba la idea de vestirme de hombre!... "¡Dios! ¡Cómo me siento!"... ¿Realmente quería renunciar a la sexy tanga que llevaba, y optar por un bóxer al estilo Kai? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar las minifaldas, cuando disfrutaba tanto luciendo mis piernas?

–Sería raro...

–¿Me permites sugerir algo, entonces?

Suspiré...

–No sé...

–Anda: ¿para qué gastas en vano?

Me resigné:

–Te escucho...

–Vamos a mi casa, te presto ropa mía, y te ves al espejo... Si te convences, sigues con tu plan... ¡Pero te apuesto 50 rublos a que no parecerás hombre!

–No suena mal...

La casa de los Brooklins estaba en una colonia popular, muy similar a aquélla en la que yo había pasado varios años: una construcción pequeña sin mayor chiste, pero muy limpia y con un innegable aura de dignidad. Brooklin Junior me condujo a su habitación, y me abrió su pequeño ropero. Pronto, capté un aroma conocido: el que antes habían despedido mi cuarto y mis cosas; el que saturaba los cuartos y las cosas de mis amigos... Descubrí: "es olor de hombre, pero yo ya no lo tengo"...

–Escoge lo que quieras –me desafió Brooklin – Pruébate ropa hasta que te canses... Pero antes...

Abrió un cajón, sacó un montón de vendas y me lo arrojó. Luego, comenzó a salir:

–¿Y esto? –me extrañé...

–Para que te envuelvas arriba... ¿O cómo rayos pensabas ocultar tus chichotas?

Cerró la puerta. Yo me había quedado de una pieza, ante su vulgar comentario... "A lo que vine", concluí... Fui al baño, para retirarme todo el maquillaje del rostro. Después, me desnudé y, en efecto, comencé a disimular mis senos, enrollándome el torso en vendas... Elegí un holgado pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas industriales y una camisa azul cielo. Todo tenía el mismo aroma varonil. Concluí, recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta.

–¿Estás lista? –me gritó Brooklin Junior, desde afuera...

–Sí...

El taxista entró, con una gorra de beisbolista en la mano...

–¿Ya te viste al espejo?

–No...

Rió. Me extendió la gorra, y me la puso.

–Ven al cuarto de mis papás...

Me condujo hasta una pieza con una cama matrimonial (cubierta por una colcha con tigres estampados), y me puso frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, a un lado de un viejo televisor. Con verdadero pánico, comprobé la ausencia de Kai.

–¿Me entiendes, ahora? –preguntó Brooklin, al notar mi perturbación.

Aún con esas ropas, ¡yo seguía siendo mujer! ¡No sólo mis formas de hembra eran inocultables: por primera vez, con tal marco, la tersura de mi cara, lo sutil de mis cejas y lo voluptuoso de mis labios me dejaron ver lo mucho que se me habían afilado los rasgos! "¡Se me ha feminizado el rostro!", pensé. ¡Ni siquiera parecía yo una chica mal disfrazada de chico, sino una mimada jovencita que no había querido arreglarse para ir de compras muy temprano!

–¡Rayos!

Verifiqué mi manera de pararme, mis gesticulaciones: ¡nada masculino me quedaba ya! ¡Hasta di unos pasos, tratando de lograr un andar de hombre, derecho, erguido y rígido! ¡No pude! ¡Algo en los muslos me saboteaba!

–¿Y bien? –insistió...

Guardé silencio... Regresé al cuarto de Brooklin y me cambié, sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier instante...

Íbamos a salir de la casa, cuando una señora robusta entró.

–¡Hola mamá!

–Hijo… –sonrió dulcemente la señora– ¿qué haces?

–Vine a un mandado, con la patrona de mi jefe...

La señora me vio, con admiración:

–Mucho gusto...

–Igualmente –le extendí la mano...

– Señorita Angie, es un honor conocerla... Canta usted muy bonito... No me pierdo el show...

Abracé con ternura a la mujer. Pensé en lo mucho que me habría agradado tener una madre así.

–Gracias...

–Le deseo suerte, señorita... ¡Merece ganar!...

Una vez en el taxi, Brooklin Junior averiguó:

–¿A la televisora?...

No tenía ganas de regresar, y decidí brincarme las actividades que me restaban... "¡Seré irresponsable, por primera vez!", pensé... "¡Necesito digerir esto!"...

–No... Por favor, llévame a mi edificio...

El camino se me hizo larguísimo. "Kai no está más en mí", me repetía mentalmente... "Ya no puedo dejar de ser mujer"...

Cuando llegamos, Brooklin Junior estaba un tanto preocupado:

–Si la ofendí en algo, discúlpeme –me dijo, ayudándome a bajar...

–¿Otra vez hablándome así?...

–Es que viene usted muy callada...

–Nada me pasa... Me dio tristeza notar que –hice una pausa; luego,mentí–... Que el papel no me queda...

Brooklin Junior sacó un lapicero y una libretita de la bolsa de su camisa, garabateó en una hoja y la arrancó:

–Éste es el número de mi celular... Cuando necesite ir a algún lado, llámeme con confianza...

Guardé la hoja en mi bolsa de mano.

–Sólo si me hablas de tú –le guiñé un ojo...

–Es un trato...

–¿Por qué rayos tienes tantas vendas en tu cuarto?

–Usted no me entendería: las uso para protegerme las manos del Blade ...

"¡El Blade! ¡Vendas! ¡Claro!", capté de golpe... "¡Hasta eso se me ha desaparecido de la vida!"...

Subí al departamento. Para mi sorpresa, oí a mi madre y a Raúl, que reían y charlaban. "Yo lo hacía en la televisora". Abrí la puerta de golpe: los dos, en la sala, sentados cómodamente en el sofá, rellenaban los frascos de alga espirulina y las cajas de lecitina de soya.

–¿Qué carajos hacen? –pregunté...

Mi madre me vio con desprecio:

–¿Qué haces tú, aquí?... ¿Cómo llegaste?... Don brooklin y la camioneta siguen en la televisora... Deberías estar ensayando..

Me acerqué a la mesa de centro, donde estaban desparramados los medicamentos.

–¡Vete a tu cuarto! –me gritó mi madre...

La ignoré. Vi tres nuevos productos, que no conocía: cyclofemina, androcur y somatrem... Los levanté:

–Tienes mucho que explicarme...

Raúl intervino:

–Te lo advertí, Valeska... Que habías hecho mal en no decirle...

Mi madre se acomodó en el sofá, y se cruzó de brazos...

–Muchas veces le repetí que la estaba convirtiendo en mujercita...

Raúl me vio:

–Pregúntame...

Sentí que la furia me hacía hervir la sangre...

–Primero, ¿qué madres están aplicándome?

Raúl suspiró:

–Cyclofemina, androcur y somatrem...

–Ya vi los putos nombres... ¿Qué son?

–El cyclofemina es un anticonceptivo...

Estuve a punto de reír...

–¿Y por qué me dan un anticonceptivo? Están locos...

Fue mi madre la que rió ahora...

–Obvio: nunca he pensado que puedas embarazarte... Te lo aplico, todos los días, por lo que contiene: acetato de medroxiprogesterona y cipionato de estradiol...

–No entiendo...

Raúl fue directo:

–Son hormonas femeninas...

Mi madre lo interrumpió:

–En corto: por esas hormonas, que sobre todo producen nuestros ovarios, las mujeres tenemos el cuerpo como lo tenemos...

Me derrumbé en un sillón...

–No puede ser –balbucee...

–Lo es –prosiguió mi madre–... Al principio, te inyecté premarin, estrógenos conjugados obtenidos de la orina de yeguas preñadas, pero es muy difícil de conseguir... El cyclofemina no sólo está a mi alcance en cualquier farmacia, sino que respondiste muy bien a él...

Raúl se me acercó, y me puso la mano en el hombro...

–Vamos a tu cuarto... Tú también, Valeska; pero tráele a Ekaterina una coca light fría, como le gusta, para que se tranquilice...

Me tomó de la mano, y yo me dejé guiar... Una vez ahí, el cubano me pidió:

–Por favor, quítate la ropa... Quédate en bra y pantaleta...

Obedecí... Mi madre entró con la coca, y con las cajas de medicamentos; me dio aquélla y la bebí de golpe... Entonces, Raúl me puso frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero:

–¿Por qué medicarme, Raúl? –logré pronunciar.

Por respuesta, Raúl me señaló al espejo:

–Tu madre comenzó a administrarte hormonas femeninas, antes de que iniciaras tu maduración sexual como varón...

Mi madre me mostró la caja de androcur:

–Esto es un antiandrógeno –explicó ella– Lo tomas todos los días, e impide que tus testículos funcionen...

Comencé a digerir la información:

–O sea que detuviste mi desarrollo de hombre...

–Y te hice madurar sexualmente como mujer –enfatizó mi madre...

Raúl volvió a señalarme el espejo, y prosiguió:

–Tú te ves todos los días y no notas los cambios radicales que se han operado en ti... La buena genética que compartes con Valeska ha sido definitiva...

Mi madre salió del cuarto, y regresó con una foto mía, aún como Kai (en camiseta y short), y con una de las revistas donde aparecía yo en traje de baño... Se las dio a Raúl, y le indicó:

–Déjala que se compare...

Raúl extendió la foto y la revista, a un lado del espejo

–Tu pelvis no sólo se te ha ensanchado, sino que se te ha bajado e inclinado: por eso tus nalgas además de su delicioso volumen, tienen ya una forma plenamente femenina...

Vi el material gráfico, y escudriñé mi reflejo. ¡La transformación era increíble!... ¡Hasta mi hueso sacro lucía amplio y desplazado hacia delante!...

–¡Rayos! –exclamé...

–Fíjate en tu talle estrecho, en tus caderas anchas y en la distribución de tu tejido adiposo –me subrayó Raúl...

Lo hice. En la revista, el traje de baño me permitió verificar otro cambio notable: ahora, mis muslos se me insertaban en la pelvis más distanciados entre sí, de forma que se encontraban en ángulo respecto al centro del cuerpo, y se me doblaban ligeramente hacia adentro. A su vez, mis brazos parecían desplazados cerca del tronco, lo que me había estrechado los hombros otro poco... "Con razón ya no puedo caminar como hombre", reflexioné. "¡Con tantos cúmulos adiposos, mi paso se ha hecho oscilante; casi la totalidad de mi cuerpo se balancea!".

–¿Por qué me veo mayor?...

–Por el somatrem –explicó Raúl – hormona del crecimiento...

–¿Qué?...

–Sí –el cubano me mostró el medicamento– Tu mamá ha mezclado con somatrem las hormonas femeninas... ¿De qué otra manera podrías tener senos de mujer adulta, tan grandes como los de Valeska?... Y aún te sigues desarrollando...

–O sea que lo del Decolette 3D+ y lo del Suprem'Advance...

–Sólo fueron el inicio de tu transformación –se rió mi madre– El cerillito para encender la fogata...

No supe qué sentir.

–Esto es una pesadilla...

Mi madre le quitó la camisa a Raúl; luego, me susurró al oído:

–¿Cuántas veces te dije que iba a convertirte en mujer? ¿Quieres algo más femenino que tener tetas? –me señaló al cubano– ¡Mira! ¡Un verdadero hombre, como Raúl, tiene el torso amplio, con pectorales fuertes!

Quise protestar... No pude...

–Date cuenta de algo –volvió a sisearme mi madre– la función primaria de las tetas es alimentar al recién nacido durante sus primeros meses de vida, sí; pero sus formas redondeadas emiten también un reclamo sexual: indican al potencial compañero que la mujer posee los requisitos corporales necesarios para convertirse en madre y poder amamantar a sus hijos...

–A ti te gusta fantasear con la idea de que menstrúas, ¿no? –soltó Raúl...

Fue mi madre quien continuó:

–Pues imagínate, tan sólo, cuántos de los machos que compraron tu revista se masturbaron con ella... O cuántos de los que te han visto por la televisión estarían felices de reproducirse en ti; de cogerte por la vagina, y eyacularte hasta dejarte bien preñadita... Porque están convencidos de que eres hembra; y de que con esas tetas, serías una buena mamá...

De pronto, me llegaron sensaciones conocidas: calor, tanto físico como emocional; mi percepción se abrió, y me llegaron olas sexuales, terriblemente sexuales... Supe de inmediato lo que mi madre había hecho:

–Me pusiste éxtasis en el refresco, ¿verdad?

–¡Valeska! – protestó Raúl – ¡No tenías que drogarla!

Mi madre nos ignoró. Se limitó a guiñarme un ojo:

–¿No te gustaría tener vaginita y útero? ¿No te gustaría que te metan la verga justo cuando estés ovulando?

Me derrumbé en mi cama, bajo el efecto devastador de la droga... Justo en ese momento, mi madre comenzó a quitarse la ropa...

–Cógeme delante de esta cabrona –le pidió a Raúl...

El cubano se extrañó:

–¿Cómo?

–No te hagas pendejo; sé que se te para, cuando la ves... Cógeme delante de ella, para que descubra lo que puede disfrutar como mujer... ¡Dime su nombre!...

–¡Valeska, ya basta!...

–Viste mis senos esta mañana –me dijo mi madre, con el torso descubierto, y retirándose el pantalón de lino y la pantaleta– ¿O no?... En el espejo...

Era verdad: teníamos el mismo volumen, las mismas formas, los mismos pezones de limpia tonalidad... Mi madre, desnuda por completo ya, se recargó en mi cama, ofreciéndose a Raúl: fue perturbador contemplar su cuerpo perfecto de hembra, agitándose lúbrico: porque era idéntico al mío (salvo el detalle de mi pene)... "Es como si me viera a mí, a punto de recibir al macho"... Raúl me vio con apetito.

–¡Vamos! –le gritó mi madre al español– ¡Cógeme! ¡Imagínate que soy ella! ¡Enséñale lo mucho que la deseas! ¡Lo rico que le harías el amor!

Raúl se bajó los pantalones y el calzón, y tomó a mi madre por la cintura...

–Así –se complació ella– ¡Ya transformamos en mujercita a esta cabrona! ¡Ahora vamos a hacerla bien puta!

* * *

NA: Temo que, después de leer el capitulo y darles la mala noticia me linchen y hagan que me echen de fanfiction... Desde hace unos meses que la autora original no ha actualizado su relato y tampoco la he podido contactar; así que básicamente este es el ultimo capitulo... Quizás algun día muy lejano me anime a continuar, mientras tanto queda así.

Muchas gracias a los que siguieron la historia, hayan o no dejado review(especialmente a los que dejaron, jojojo), me parece que la historia tuvo mas aceptación de la que esperaba. Espero leernos pronto, saludos.


End file.
